Affection
by Kana94
Summary: Il avait suffi d'une mission pour qu'elle le regarde autrement. Il parlait de la même façon mais elle l'entendait différemment, et elle avait compris. C'était de l'affection. Ca avait toujours été de l'affection.
1. Chapter 1

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix venait de prendre fin, mais la boule que Lily Evans avait dans la gorge depuis le début ne s'était pas évaporée, au contraire. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait au moins triplé de volume et que son angoisse grandissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui donnait une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule en lui glissant un « ça va aller » qui lui donnait plutôt l'impression qu'ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elle allait y rester.

C'était la première grosse mission à laquelle elle participait. Jusque là, elle avait toujours été un peu dans l'ombre parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie à la hauteur. Presque toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient toujours vécu dans le monde sorcier, à l'exception de Mary MacDonald qui était son plus grand soutient à l'heure actuelle.

« C'est toi qui vas tous nous sauver, lui avait-elle dit en lui lançant un sourire chaleureux. »

Lily n'avait pas répondu, elle avait simplement dégluti en songeant que Mary attendait probablement beaucoup plus d'elle que ce qu'elle ne pouvait donner, mais son amie avait toujours été comme ça. Elle avait toujours vu en elle quelqu'un de fort, de courageux, et d'incroyablement émérite, ce qui rendait Lily particulièrement perplexe, mais elle ne la contredisait plus depuis que Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow lui assuraient exactement la même chose.

Elle avait appris à connaître ses deux camarades masculins seulement à leur sortie de Poudlard, quelques mois auparavant, et elle regrettait chaque jour de ne pas s'être attardée sur eux plus tôt. Elle les découvrait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, et elle réalisait qu'ils étaient si différents qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas dû être amis, mais Merlin, elle les adorait et n'y pouvait rien !

Elle avait quelques fois travaillé en binôme avec Rémus en cours et l'avait toujours pris pour quelqu'un de très posé et sérieux, fondamentalement gentil, à la limite de l'ennuyeux. Elle en était même venue à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à James Potter et Sirius Black, fauteurs de trouble notoires, avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps... Et puis par hasard, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans l'Ordre, elle avait surpris une conversation entre les quatre garçons et de cette façon, elle avait découvert qu'il se transformait en loup-garou une fois par mois.

Ils n'avaient pas été ravi quand ils avaient réalisé qu'elle avait écouté une discussion qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre, et les relations entre Potter, Black, et elle s'étaient dégradées. Étonnement, cela l'avait rapprochée de Rémus. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas lui en vouloir, paraissant même presque soulagé de ne plus avoir à se cacher devant elle.

Par la suite, ils avaient commencé à se voir aux Trois Balais ou à Pré-au-Lard, à traîner ensemble à Scribenpenne, et à s'apprécier vraiment. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux et c'était ce que Lily chérissait le plus dans sa relation avec Rémus. Il était plutôt beau garçon, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti une quelconque attirance envers lui et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

En le fréquentant, elle avait rapidement compris pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec James Potter et Sirius Black. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait toujours imaginé pour la simple et bonne raison que Rémus était discret. Il faisait ses coups en douce. Elle n'aurait pas dit qu'il était sournois, mais elle lui répétait constamment qu'il n'en était pas loin, et il lui rétorquait avec un clin d'oeil qu'il préférait qu'elle utilise le mot « subtil ».

Elle s'était rendue compte au fil de leurs confessions qu'il était bien souvent le cerveau derrière tous les plus gros délits des maraudeurs, et que la seule raison pour laquelle tout le monde pensait que son comportement était exemplaire, c'était parce que Sirius et James s'étaient toujours évertués à faire en sorte de se faire accuser à sa place dans l'unique soucis de le protéger. Elle devait admettre qu'elle en était toujours un peu choquée. Potter et Black ne lui avaient jamais semblé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule qualité... En côtoyant Rémus, elle avait appris à les connaître eux aussi.

Peter avait été le deuxième, après le lycanthrope, à lui pardonner son indiscrétion. Il n'était pas rare de la voir jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec lui, au quartier général de l'Ordre, en entendant de grands éclats de rire. Il était maladroit et trop timide pour son propre bien, mais il attendrissait Lily. Il mettait ses amis sur un piédestal sans se rendre compte qu'il valait autant qu'eux.

Elle avait bien essayé de le lui dire une fois, mais elle le suspectait de ne pas l'avoir crue. Il avait simplement regardé ses chaussures d'un air penaud et avait marmonné un discret « merci » qui avait fait sourire Lily. Rémus lui avait confié, une fois, qu'il n'était pas assez sûr de lui et que James et Sirius essayaient toujours de l'encourager à se dépasser, ce qu'elle avait trouvé particulièrement admirable, tout en se passant bien de le dire à voix haute.

Elle n'aurait pas encensé Sirius Black ou James Potter volontairement. Il en était absolument hors de question. Ils s'en chargeaient déjà beaucoup trop eux même, et cette attitude l'avait épuisée pendant toute leur scolarité. James avait un peu changé en étant préfet-en-chef avec elle, mais même en murissant, il n'avait pu gommer ces quelques traits de personnalité qui irritaient la jeune femme au plus haut point.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait le même problème avec Sirius, mais seulement parce qu'il savait s'y prendre. Il avait un don pour se faire apprécier des gens, pour leur donner envie de le connaître, et Lily voyait en lui une certaine tristesse qui piquait sa curiosité. Il était agaçant, autant, voir plus que son meilleur ami, mais elle n'était jamais parvenue à lui en vouloir autant qu'elle en voulait à James quand il se comportait mal.

Mary MacDonald lui disait que c'était parce qu'il usait de ses charmes sur elle, mais Lily était certaine que ce n'était pas le cas. Premièrement, il lui en voulait beaucoup trop d'être au courant pour la lycanthropie de Rémus, et deuxièmement, elle l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre avec quelques autres filles, elle savait très bien à quoi ressemblait son jeu de séduction, et elle était absolument sûre de ne jamais avoir eu à subir cela.

Sirius était loin d'être vilain. Lily était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'une bonne partie des filles de l'Ordre en étaient secrètement folles, mais elle avait l'impression d'être complètement immunisée à son charme. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement cherché non plus. Elle s'en portait très bien comme cela.

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour James Potter. Pour une raison qui la dépassait totalement, elle avait développé une violente attirance physique envers lui depuis leur sixième année d'école, et cela la contrariait considérablement. Elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il était d'une condescendance absolument invraisemblable, et la plupart du temps, elle ressentait une extraordinaire envie de l'étouffer avec son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Ce qu'elle trouvait complètement dément, c'était que ses parents, également dans l'Ordre, étaient d'une prévenance et d'une politesse sans égale. Elle avait commencé à nouer une étonnante complicité avec Fleamont quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés à devoir concocter des potions de guérison ensemble.

Le père de James avait un humour piquant que Lily aimait beaucoup. Il était assez âgé, mais très dynamique. Cependant, ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, elle devait bien l'avouer, c'était les efforts qu'il déployait quand il s'agissait de taquiner son fils devant l'assemblée entière. Merlin, cet homme était le plus hilarant qu'elle eut rencontré.

Ce soir là, quand il serra son fils dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, elle le fixa sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Ils avaient l'air si proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle en perdit le fil de ses pensées. Elle avait toujours pris Potter pour un gamin pourrit gâté, et c'était probablement ce qu'il avait été toute sa vie, mais en les observant, elle réalisa qu'il y avait bien plus que cela.

Ses propres parents étaient morts quand elle était encore à Poudlard, mais elle se souvenait encore de son attitude avec eux. Elle les adorait, mais elle n'était pas toujours très facile. Elle se rappelait de leurs disputes régulières et sans importance et de la façon qu'elle avait de se comporter avec eux comme s'ils étaient acquis ... Elle avait tendance à leur demander d'éviter les câlins ou les bisous en public ou de ne pas lui donner de surnom devant ses amis... Toutes les petites choses qu'une adolescente fait sans réaliser que tout peut s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre...

James, lui, n'était pas du tout comme cela avec ses parents. A vrai dire, il était exactement l'inverse. Cela étonnait constamment Lily. Quand elle le voyait avec eux, elle ressentait une pointe de fascination pour lui qui la dérangeait un peu. Ce garçon était incompréhensible. Elle ne saisissait pas comment il pouvait être aussi affectueux avec ses parents, et aussi antipathique avec le reste du monde.

Il aurait pu tenir cela de sa mère, si elle n'avait pas été aussi gentille que son père... Oh, elle était redoutable quand elle était armée de sa baguette, Lily l'avait déjà vue en mission, et elle avait rapidement compris pourquoi James était si doué en magie, mais Euphémia était la définition même de la tendresse.

Elle était aussi courageuse... Intrépide, d'après Fleamont, qui soulignait constamment que ce n'était pas pour rien, si son fils était complètement inconscient, et cela en lançant un regard espiègle appuyé vers sa femme qui faisait comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Ils amusaient Lily qui avait commencé peu à peu à les prendre en exemple, ce que Rémus Lupin n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer tout en lui glissant qu'ils adoreraient sûrement avoir une belle-fille comme elle.

Elle en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et lui avait administré une violente tape sur l'épaule qui n'avait absolument pas fait cesser le rire infernal de son nouvel ami. Il l'avait surprise plusieurs fois à dévisager James et il avait commencé à prendre un malin plaisir à la taquiner à ce propos, parvenant à lui faire avouer, un soir, après moult whisky-pur-feu, qu'il était pour elle la définition même de la perfection physique masculine.

Elle avait encore honte de sa confession, mais elle devait bien avouer que c'était la vérité. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche, la forme de son visage, sa corpulence, sa taille... Tout était absolument parfait. Elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Elle avait eu des discussions avec les filles de l'Ordre qui étaient à Poudlard avec elle, Marlène McKinnon, Alice Londubat, Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance, et Mary, et toutes étaient d'accords là dessus. James Potter était anatomiquement irréprochable.

Il avait toujours eu du succès, probablement autant que Sirius, mais il s'intéressait d'avantage au quidditch et à ses âneries qu'aux filles. Tout ce que Lily savait de sa vie amoureuse, c'était qu'il était sorti pendant six mois avec Amelia Bones en sixième année, et qu'il était actuellement avec Wilda Griffiths depuis presque un an, ce qui la surprenait chaque jour un peu plus, car il semblait avoir réussi à garder cette relation plutôt secrète. Elle n'était au courant que parce que Rémus lui en avait parlé.

Wilda était parfaite pour James. C'était une joueuse de quidditch hors pair, et elle était tout aussi prétentieuse que lui. Lily avait toujours pensé qu'ils faisaient la paire, tous les deux, et elle ne voyait pas trop pourquoi Rémus était si sceptique face à leur relation. Elle était surprise que James Potter puisse se contenter d'une seule et même personne pendant une année entière, mais Rémus semblait avoir une toute autre raison de ne pas comprendre leur couple. Il lui avait confié, une fois, qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Wilda et que James méritait mieux. La jeune femme n'avait pas osé lui répondre au contraire, qu'à son humble avis, ils se méritaient tous les deux.

« Tu penses à cette semaine que tu vas passer seule avec lui ? »

Le discret murmure de Rémus Lupin dans son oreille la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle détourna les yeux de James et de Fleamont pour les reporter vers son ami, debout à côté d'elle, l'air très amusé par sa remarque, et elle lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je pars en mission, pas en vacances, lui chuchota t-elle pour toute réponse.  
\- Parce que tu voudrais partir en vacances avec James ?  
\- Rémus, je te jure que si j'entends une nouvelle remarque comme celle-ci, le prochain coup ne partira certainement pas au même endroit. »

Il lui lança un sourire moqueur et passa devant elle pour aller étreindre à son tour son meilleur ami. Elle le vit lui parler, mais elle n'entendit pas un mot, et James se mit à rire avant de reporter son regard sur elle en plissant légèrement les yeux, comme s'il essayait de savoir quelque chose. Rémus n'avait quand même pas... Non. Rémus ne racontait jamais leur discussion à James. Elle chassa rapidement ses craintes superficielles de son esprit et se reporta sur la mission.

Il n'y avait rien de simple dans ce qui les attendait. Ils devaient retrouver un miroir aux pouvoirs redoutables qui était, d'après des informateurs, dans le camp adverse et qui pourrait rendre l'ascension de Voldemort très aisée. Cela faisait un moment que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même essayait de recruter James, et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avaient fini par lui faire remarquer que cela pouvait être un véritable avantage. A partir de là, tout avait coulé de source.

Il allait accepter la proposition et s'infiltrer dans le groupe de mangemorts. Euphemia et Fleamont Potter avaient seulement insisté pour qu'il n'y aille pas seul au cas où la situation dégénérerait. Ils avaient soulevé un point essentiel, James était doué en Métamorphose et en duel mais il aurait besoin de quelqu'un capable de concocter des potions sur place s'il voulait fouiner. Le polynectar était nécessaire.

Il fallait aussi des compétences en Sortilèges et un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Rémus avait ajouté qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir une grande capacité d'adaptation, et qu'un visage féminin dans un groupe presque essentiellement composé d'hommes serait plus judicieux. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait raison. Les mangemorts masculins se pensaient beaucoup trop supérieurs à la gente féminine pour s'en méfier.

Ainsi, les regards s'étaient rapidement tous tournés vers Lily en attendant sa réaction. Elle avait surtout fait du travail d'observation jusque là et elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir eu un quelconque impact sur la guerre et cela la rendait malade, alors elle avait simplement laissé filtrer un sourire, et les membres de l'Ordre avaient su qu'elle était partante.

Un problème s'était pourtant rapidement imposé à eux. Comment introduire Lily quand Voldemort voulait James ? Ils avaient eu plusieurs réunions à ce sujet, aucune ne leur permettant d'avancer sur la question, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne prenne la parole tout en se maudissant.

« On pourrait dire que nous nous sommes mariés cet été. »

Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux s'étaient braquées sur elle. Sirius Black avait essayé de se contenir un instant, puis il avait pouffé plus ou moins discrètement dans sa main, et enfin, il avait éclaté d'un rire tonitruant semblable à un aboiement qui avait profondément vexé et embarrassé Lily.

« C'est moi où Evans rêve à voix haute ? Avait-il articulé entre deux rires.  
\- Oh tais toi, Sirius, avait-elle tranché en fronçant les sourcils. Je dis juste que... Nous savons tous comment ils fonctionnent, là bas. Les hommes se battent, et leurs femmes doivent les suivre. La seule qui ne soit pas totalement soumise, c'est ta cousine. »

Le jeune homme s'était subitement arrêté de rire. Les autres avaient fixé Lily avec un certain intérêt. Le regard du professeur dumbledore s'était perdu dans le vide, pensif, elle avait alors su que son idée tenait peut-être la route.

« Continue Lily, lui avait intimé Marlène McKinnon avec curiosité.  
\- Je pense que la seule manière de me faire passer dans l'autre camp sans aucune suspicion, c'est de dire que nous sommes mariés. Cela ira de soit, qu'il me traîne avec lui là bas. C'est ce qu'ils ont tous fait, non ? Avait-elle repris avant de déglutir.  
\- J'ai toujours su que tu voulais être soumise à James, lui avait discrètement soufflé Rémus Lupin en s'attirant ses foudres avant de lancer un tonitruant « Bonne idée ! ».

Voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là tous les deux. L'initiation commençait le soir même, et tout le monde savait qu'ils devraient faire leurs preuves et que c'était à ce moment là que tout pouvait changer. L'Ordre était en infériorité numérique et tout commençait à leur échapper, mais pour une fois, ils avaient une chance de prendre un peu d'avance sur leurs ennemis, et ni James, ni Lily n'avait pu tirer un trait sur cette opportunité.

La jeune femme se demandait clairement si elle allait parvenir à passer pour une personne qu'elle n'était pas, quelqu'un de haineux et sans compassion, quelqu'un d'horrible, mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur James. Il savait parfaitement être odieux.

« Tu n'as pas trop peur ? Lui demanda Mary. »

Lily préféra secouer la tête de droite à gauche plutôt que de lui avouer qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle savait qu'on lui ferait faire des choses horribles, là bas. Le professeur Dumbledore les avait préparé tous les deux à cela. Voldemort aurait besoin qu'ils prouvent leur allégeance, et ils devraient le faire, peu importe le prix.

« Il y a pire que de feindre être la femme de James, intervint Alice Londubat avec un sourire taquin.  
\- Pour Lily, je n'en suis pas si sûre, ajouta Marlène avant d'étreindre son amie en guise d'au revoir. »

La jeune femme réalisa à ce moment là qu'en plus de devoir adopter une attitude abominable pendant une semaine, elle allait devoir rendre son couple avec James Potter crédible. C'était subitement devenu sa plus grande inquiétude.

Elle ajusta son sac sur son épaule, le regarda déposer une bise sur les joues de sa mère, puis s'avancer vers elle, et enfin se laisser tomber à ses pieds, un genou à terre. Elle ne comprit ce qu'il faisait que quand il ouvrit son poing devant elle pour dévoiler une jolie bague, et elle leva les yeux au ciel pendant que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre gloussaient.

« Vraiment, Potter ?  
\- Je me suis dit que tu préférerais ça plutôt que je te la fourre dans la poche avant de transplaner, ce qui serait incroyablement présomptueux de ma part, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Un sourire en coin était scotché sur son visage, et il ne trompait pas Lily. Il avait toujours pris un certain plaisir à se moquer d'elle, et elle n'avait cessé de se demander quand cette petite habitude cesserait. Visiblement, aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour. Elle tenta de lui arracher l'anneau des mains, mais il referma rapidement son poing.

« Tut tut tut... L'arrêta t-il. Il faut que tu dises oui d'abord.  
\- Donne moi cette fichue bague et arrête de te comporter comme un troll ! Pesta t-elle en essayant d'ouvrir son poing pendant qu'il se débattait devant leurs camarades, hilares.  
\- Ah ! Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais aussi impatiente de m'épouser ! Riposta t-il quand elle parvint finalement à se saisir de l'alliance. »

Elle soupira lourdement, lâcha un « souhaitez-moi bonne chance », et disparut derrière la porte d'entrée du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

« Potter... Je pensais que tu venais seul... »

Lily eut l'impression que la voix traînante de Voldemort venait de lui traverser le corps de part en part. Elle se tenait devant lui dans un grand bâtiment qui ressemblait à un vieil hôtel à l'abandon, étonnement lumineux considérant le fait qu'il était supposé se cacher, et elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu à son aise de toute sa vie.

Plusieurs aurors auraient rêvé de se retrouver ici, au cœur du quartier général des mangemorts, là où tout commençait, là où tous ceux qui étaient recherchés vivaient. Autour d'une immense table étaient assis une trentaine de membres cagoulés. Aucun ne bougeait. C'était effrayant. Les doigts de James se refermèrent sur sa main qu'il brandit devant eux en articulant d'une voix distincte et nette qui surprit Lily.

« Ma femme reste avec moi.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle est d'accord ? L'interrogea le mage noir en faisant traîner ses longs doigts blanchâtres sur le visage de Lily qui resta de marbre.  
\- Elle n'a pas le choix. »

Il avait laissé tomber leurs mains entre eux mais ne l'avait pas lâchée pour autant, et Lily en fut soulagée malgré tout. A ce moment là, il était la seule personne qui la raccrochait à la vie, et elle commençait à s'en rendre compte au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle était très grande. Gigantesque, même. Le vieux parquet aurait été joli s'il n'avait pas été maculé de sang par endroits, et tout aurait paru plus accueillant sans os humains accrochés aux murs. S'ils étaient ici, c'était aussi pour repérer les lieux. L'Ordre ne pouvait pas attaquer à l'aveugle. Ils étaient peu, c'était le genre de fantaisies qu'ils ne se permettaient pas...

Lily avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas avoir l'air terrifiée, mais elle se consolait en se disant que tous les gens présents ici devaient l'être à un certain level.

Voldemort recrutait grâce à la crainte qu'il faisait naître chez les autres. Elle détestait admettre qu'elle comprenait comment ils pouvaient se soumettre à lui. Elle en avait peur, une peur bleue, mais plus elle le regardait, plus elle songeait qu'elle avait encore plus de rage en elle que de terreur. S'il savait seulement à quel point elle voulait l'anéantir, il la tuerait sur le champ.

« Très bien. Alors elle devra passer la petite épreuve d'entrée, elle aussi, déclara t-il. »

Il s'éloigna et fit un geste de main vers une haute porte en bois au fond de la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, elle s'ouvrait en un grincement sinistre et un petit elfe de maison à l'allure négligée en émergea, poussant devant lui un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et un jeune enfant qui lui ressemblait tant que Lily devina qu'il devait s'agir de son fils. Tous les deux pleuraient.

« Deux moldus devraient suffire à faire vos preuves... Décréta Voldemort. »

Les mangemorts autour de la table étaient en majorité silencieux, mais quelques-uns avaient poussé des exclamations de dégoût et Lily eut l'impression de devoir lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et l'utiliser sur eux.

Ils avaient un objectif : rester ici juste assez longtemps pour trouver le fichu miroir légendaire qui pouvait causer leur perte et le triomphe de Voldemort, et elle comptait bien réussir la mission. Il était convenu que l'Ordre débarquerait au bout d'une semaine s'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelle d'eux, le temps leur était donc compté, et il ne fallait pas en perdre.

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Demanda t-elle, s'adressant directement à Voldemort. »

Ce dernier lâcha un rire glacial, déclenchant quelques gloussements chez ses partisans, et Lily comprit aussitôt ce qui allait se passer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, les deux moldus en larmes s'effondrèrent morts devant elle.

Stupéfié, elle tourna les yeux vers James qui, baguette tendue devant lui, semblait soudainement avoir perdu toute humanité. Son visage était vide de toute émotion. Lily ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour pu y percevoir autre chose que de l'indifférence, mais cette fois-ci, c'était simplement rien. Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout, et cela la terrorisa.

Voldemort et tous les mangemorts avaient cessé de rire sur le coup. Personne ne s'attendait à un tel retournement de situation. James Potter était réputé pour avoir un mental d'acier, mais pas pour tuer des gens de sang froid. Ils avaient été préparés mentalement à faire des choses qu'ils ne voudraient pas faire, mais abattre un enfant... C'était tout simplement plus que ce que Lily ne pouvait supporter.

« Bellatrix, vérifie qu'ils sont morts, ordonna Voldemort. »

Une chaise racla le sol et Lily reconnut la démarche caractéristique de Bellatrix Black quand elle s'approcha des deux moldus et se pencha sur eux. Elle eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité avant que la jeune femme encagoulée ne se redresse et hoche lentement la tête. Lily n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner sa déception.

Elle était persuadée que Bellatrix ne ferait jamais confiance à James. Sirius avait soulevé ce point là pendant plusieurs réunions. Elle savait à quel point les deux étaient liés, et le professeur Dumbledore avait simplement répondu qu'elle n'était heureusement pas celle qu'il faudrait convaincre.

« Bravo Potter ! Mais tu n'as rien laissé à ta femme... Quel dommage... J'aurais adoré la voir se servir de sa baguette... »

James ne répondit pas. Il resta parfaitement immobile à côté de Lily, comme un bon petit soldat. Elle eut envie de le pousser et de le gifler mais elle demeura aussi interdite que lui, comme paralysée par la situation. Il jouait sacrément bien son rôle. Beaucoup trop bien...

« Si seulement tes parents avaient vu ça... Reprit Voldemort en faisant un geste vers les corps sans vie. »

Sa cape noire traînait par terre derrière lui et il observait les deux moldus avec une euphorie délirante qui donnait des hauts le cœur à Lily. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu croire qu'elle était assez forte pour se lancer là dedans, comment elle avait pu s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle arriverait à duper tous ces gens... Elle n'était arrivée là que depuis une heure, et elle avait déjà l'impression qu'elle allait craquer.

« Nous allons pouvoir débuter les festivités... Mais avant... Montre leur leurs appartements, Rosier. »

Un autre mangemort se leva, disparut dans un couloir, et Voldemort, un large sourire sur le visage, fit signe à James et Lily de le suivre. La jeune femme doutait que ses pieds puissent se décoller du sol, mais elle se sentit quand même avancer. James la tirait fermement, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle se déplaçait.

Il sembla à Lily qu'ils avaient marché pendant une heure entière lorsque le mangemort s'arrêta devant une grosse porte noire qu'il ouvrit à la volée en leur faisant signe d'entrer. Le reste du couloir était vide. Ils étaient isolés. Lily songea que c'était probablement parce que c'était la manière la plus sûre pour Voldemort d'éviter qu'ils ne soient trop près des pièces qui contenaient des objets importants, ce qui allait peu les arranger.

Ils n'avaient visiblement aucune manière de fuir l'endroit s'ils le voulaient. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans le couloir, et celles qui se trouvaient dans l'endroit dans lequel ils pénétrèrent tous les deux comportaient des barreaux, leur donnant l'impression étouffante d'être pris au piège. Elle jura qu'ils étaient ensorcelés pour que personne ne puisse s'en débarrasser. C'était certainement là que vivaient tous les nouveaux membres avant d'être enfin dignes de confiance.

Rosier avait fermé la porte et ses pas avaient résonné dans le couloir jusqu'à s'évanouir, et Lily avait attendu quelques minutes pour parcourir l'endroit des yeux pendant que James brandissait sa baguette en murmurant des choses qu'elle n'écoutait pas. Cela ressemblait à un appartement. Un appartement horriblement froid. Tout était gris, noir, ou blanc. Le canapé en cuir qui trônait dans la pièce principale était monstrueusement grand, et les meubles semblaient avoir été pensés exprès pour l'endroit. Tout puait le luxe, le luxe démentiel et dérangeant, la mort.

Elle fut surprise de ne plus trouver son camarade près d'elle lorsqu'elle se retourna, mais en déambulant un peu dans le vaste appartement, elle distingua sa silhouette. Il était assis sur un grand lit et fouillait dans son sac. Elle l'observa un moment, muette, le cœur serré. L'unique personne avec laquelle elle se trouvait semblait avoir perdu toute once d'humanité, mais en avait-elle quelques-fois eu ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Sa question la prit au dépourvu. Il venait de tuer deux personnes innocentes devant elle, et il osait lui demander ce qu'elle avait... Elle lâcha son propre sac à ses pieds sans même s'en rendre compte, et elle vit ses yeux noirs, ses yeux noirs qu'elle avait toujours trouvé si beaux, la sonder comme s'il ne comprenait réellement pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Qui aurait cru que tu serais si bon pour le rôle ? »

Elle s'était entendue parler, mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait réalisé qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. James s'était arrêté de fouiner dans ses affaires et avait froncé les sourcils avant de se lever du lit et de passer une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux.

« Ils ne sont pas morts.  
\- Bellatrix a dit qu'ils...  
\- Bellatrix pense qu'ils sont morts parce qu'ils ont l'air morts, mais ils ne sont pas morts. J'ai utilisé un sort que Sirius et moi avons trouvé dans un vieux bouquin. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai lu, ils devraient reprendre connaissance d'ici quelques heures, expliqua t-il. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Elle se sentit profondément stupide d'avoir songé qu'il aurait pu commettre un tel acte, et elle vit dans son regard qu'il lui en voulait également de l'avoir pensé, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion là dessus.

« Quelques heures ? Il n'y avait rien de plus précis ? l'interrogea t-elle.  
\- Je ne me souviens plus, répondit-il en grimaçant.  
\- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?! Répéta t-elle en haussant le ton. Merlin mais tu te rends compte que s'ils se réveillent devant les mangemorts, nous sommes morts, et eux aussi ?!  
\- Tu aurais préféré que je les tue vraiment, ou que je te laisse le faire ? Lui demanda t-il en se levant du lit et en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. »

Potter n'avait jamais été aussi près, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle pouvait distinguer le moindre de ses défauts, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à paniquer, elle aurait probablement été dépitée de voir qu'elle ne lui en trouvait pas.

« Ils organisent un espèce de bal ce soir en l'honneur des nouveaux arrivants. On retrouvera les corps et on s'en débarrassera à ce moment là, reprit-il.  
\- Que veux-tu qu'on en fasse ?! S'exclama t-elle. Qu'on les cache dans nos toilettes ?!  
\- Je trouverai un moyen de les faire sortir d'ici.  
\- Et comment ? Il me paraît compliqué d'être discret si le bal est en notre honneur...  
\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls nouveaux. Les cérémonies n'arrivent pas tous les jours. C'est seulement une fois par mois. Il y aura tous ceux qu'ils ont réussi à recruter ce mois-ci. Tu sais à quel point j'ai l'habitude de trouver des issues de secours... Commença t-il en s'écartant. Et puis... Ces gars là sont plutôt faciles à distraire... Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à y arriver... Rajouta t-il en détournant le regard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? Déclencher une explosion ? »

Il lâcha un rire moqueur qui irrita Lily. Quand elle discutait avec lui, il avait toujours la fâcheuse tendance de lui donner la sensation d'être incroyablement stupide.

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre une robe un peu courte. »

Il avait prononcé la phrase en balançant son sac à dos sous le lit, laissant Lily de marbre pendant une seconde avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche en grand et lui lance un regard outré.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?! S'écria t-elle, scandalisée.  
\- Merlin, il n'y a rien de mal à porter ce genre de vêtement tu sais, répondit-il sur un ton parfaitement neutre.  
\- Bien sûr que je sais ça ! Ce n'est pas le problème ! Le problème c'est que toi, tu me demandes de le faire !  
\- Est-ce que ça serait mieux passé si c'était Rémus qui l'avait fait ?  
\- … Quoi ? S'étonna t-elle en oubliant subitement de s'énerver tant la question l'avait désarçonnée.  
\- Rémus, répéta t-il. On dirait qu'il peut tout te dire et toujours s'en tirer à bon compte. »

Elle crut distinguer un peu d'amertume dans sa voix, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et l'observa les sourcils froncés.

« Rémus ne m'aurait jamais demandé de faire ça, lui fit-elle remarquer. »

James se laissa tomber sur le lit, assis, et fixa la grande armoire derrière Lily d'un air absent. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce garçon. Cela la frustrait beaucoup. Elle aurait voulu lire quelque chose sur son visage, mais il était complètement impassible, et elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la mener ici avec cette personne qui avait le quotient émotionnel d'un lampadaire.

« Écoute... Je veux juste qu'on s'en tire vivants, et si pour ça il faut simplement que je te suggère de t'habiller plus court que d'habitude, je le ferai.  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait, pointa t-elle.  
\- Et puis merde. Fais exactement ce que tu veux. »

Il s'était laissé tombé en arrière sur le grand lit en soupirant, et Lily était restée un instant dans la pièce, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard rivé sur lui. La situation la frappa à ce moment là. Ils allaient dormir là. Ensemble. Cela aurait dû être le cadet de ses soucis, mais c'était soudainement tout ce à quoi elle parvenir à penser.

Déroutée, elle secoua la tête et quitta la chambre pour retourner dans le séjour froid et inhospitalier en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre quand elle avait accepté de se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle s'avachit au fond du canapé, et réfléchit à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, elle détestait juste le fait qu'il puisse oser lui demander ce genre de chose. Il avait un sacré culot, mais encore une fois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'en étonnait. Elle était au courant de cela depuis des années.

Résolue, elle soupira et récupéra son sac dans la chambre qu'il avait désertée. Elle le chercha des yeux puis entendit l'eau de la douche couler dans la pièce d'à côté, alors elle balança son sac sur le lit et fouilla dedans jusqu'à en sortir la robe la plus provocante qu'elle avait. Ce ne serait sûrement pas aussi aguichant que ce à quoi il pensait, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

C'était une petite robe noire moulante qui n'avait pas de décolleté affriolant, mais qui était fendue et qui laissait entrevoir sa cuisse. Elle ne l'avait mise qu'à une soirée d'anniversaire, un an plus tôt, après sa rupture avec Gaspard Shingleton, juste parce que pour une fois, elle avait voulu sentir des regards sur elle.

Elle l'enfila rapidement, se tourna plusieurs fois pour s'observer dans le miroir, et elle grimaça. Elle ne s'aimait pas tellement, comme ça. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être elle-même. Elle allait pourtant devoir donner l'illusion d'être à l'aise... Elle soupira et détacha ses cheveux. Au même moment, James sortait de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux vissés sur elle.

« Ça ira ? Lui demanda t-elle.  
\- … Ça devrait faire l'affaire, marmonna t-il après s'être raclé la gorge. »

Il essuya rapidement ses cheveux avec sa serviette avant de la jeter négligemment sur la commode la plus proche de lui, pendant que Lily brossait doucement les siens, lui jetant de discrets regards à travers le miroir.

« Comment on fait, s'il y a des gens qui nous connaissent ? Le questionna t-elle.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- S'il y en a qui étaient avec nous à Poudlard, ils savent peut-être que tu es avec Griffiths.  
\- Ils savent peut-être aussi que je suis un mauvais garçon, répondit-il en souriant presque imperceptiblement.  
\- Hum... Alors le plan c'est que tu me trompes avec elle, ou que tu la trompes avec moi ?  
\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas la même chose ?  
\- Oh non, réfuta t-elle en pivotant pour lui faire face. Soit je passe pour une idiote, soit je passe pour une briseuse de ménage. »

Il lâcha un rire et secoua la tête avant de se positionner à côté d'elle, à nouveau beaucoup trop près d'elle, et de se regarder dans le miroir tout en secouant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lancer un confiant « parfait ! » et de reprendre la parole.

« Wilda et moi, on était discrets à Poudlard. Personne ne savait qu'on était ensemble. Ça ne posera pas de problème.  
\- Et si ça en pose un ?  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que j'ai rompu avec elle. C'est le cas. Tu devras juste mentir sur la date. Disons juin, pour être sûrs. »

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il repère sa baguette, sur une table de chevet, et il s'empressa d'aller la chercher et de la fourrer dans sa poche pendant que Lily le dévisageait, surprise.

« Tu as rompu avec Wilda ?  
\- Il y a trois semaines, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Je n'en avais aucune idée, souffla t-elle d'un air curieux.  
\- Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il fallait que je t'envoie un hibou à chaque fois que j'étais célibataire. »

Il passa devant elle et lui lança un sourire malin avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et ne le poursuive dans le salon, l'air renfrogné. Il était parfaitement satisfait de lui-même, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître le sentiment d'énervement de Lily qui s'élança dans le couloir derrière lui dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

La priorité n'était pas dans la recherche du miroir, ce soir là. Elle était surtout dans la dissimulation de la supercherie de James. S'ils échouaient, tout était terminé. La mission, et leur vie par la même occasion, alors elle prit une profonde inspiration, et tenta de se donner du courage avant d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils étaient treize à ne pas porter de masque ce soir là. Tous les nouveaux mangemorts. Il y avait neuf hommes et deux femmes en plus de James et Lily, et tous ne semblaient pas à leur aise. L'ancienne gryffondor s'était rapprochée d'une gamine de seize ou dix-sept ans qui s'appelait Agatha Timms, c'était la seule qui lui paraissait à peu près normale, et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

« Ce sont tous des tarés... Lui avait-elle murmuré.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'avait interrogée Lily en lui lançant un regard étonné.  
\- Mon père m'a obligée. C'était ça, où ils le tuaient lui et ma petite sœur. »

Lily avait observé la jeune femme brune avec une pointe de compassion et lui avait retiré son verre d'absinthe de la main puis s'était éloignée d'elle, songeant que le meilleur moyen de briser sa couverture serait de se rapprocher d'une personne qui n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Elle devait convaincre. C'était vital.

Dès que James et elle étaient revenus dans la pièce principale, ils avaient instantanément remarqué le tas de corps dans un coin de la pièce. Certains étaient en décomposition et devaient être morts depuis plusieurs semaines, et en observant un peu plus attentivement elle put voir le père et le fils à qui James avait jeté un sort plus tôt. L'odeur était infernale, mais personne ne semblait s'en formaliser.

Près d'elle, quelques notes de musique classique s'évaporaient d'un piano à queue qui avait été ensorcelé pour l'occasion et à l'autre extrêmité de la pièce, dans un contraste tonitruant, un groupe d'hommes qui ressemblaient d'avantage à des marionnettes qu'à des êtres humains jouaient de la musique électronique. les mangemorts déambulaient dans la pièce, un verre à la main. Voldemort n'était plus là, et en se frayant un chemin à travers les convives, Lily crut entendre qu'il était parti s'occuper d'une affaire importante avec Bellatrix Black. Elle en fut un peu soulagée.

Les rideaux avaient été fermés pour l'occasion, mais la pièce était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies qui flottaient en l'air en lui rappelant Poudlard et la Grande Salle. Cela n'avait pourtant rien à voir, mais elle essayait simplement de trouver un point de repère, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle regagne un peu de courage. James lui avait jeté un regard entendu avant de partir de son côté, et elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais ce soir là, pour sauver sa propre vie, celle de James Potter, et celles des deux moldus, elle se donna en spectacle. Quelques mangemorts sautillaient d'un pied sur l'autre, ivres morts, et elle s'était frayée un chemin et avait commencé à danser avec eux, attirant les regards de la plupart des hommes sur elle.

La situation était terrible. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser aux corps sans vie à quelques mètres et à ne pas écouter les sifflements autour d'elle, mais elle ne put ignorer les mains qui frôlèrent ses hanches et ses cuisses. Jamais elle ne s'étaient sentie aussi sale de sa vie, jamais elle n'avait eu autant l'impression de n'être rien.

Après quelques minutes, une main la tira à l'écart et elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle se retrouva enfermée dans une espèce de minuscule bibliothèque, calée contre un mangemort. Sa main trouva discrètement sa baguette au niveau de ses cuisses, dissimulée sous sa robe à l'aide de ses bas, mais elle découvrit qu'elle n'en aurait pas l'utilité quand l'homme ôta sa cagoule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »

Severus Rogue lui lançait un regard dur. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis Poudlard, et soudainement, tout tourna autour d'elle. Elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité, mais elle avait osé espérer qu'elle ne le croiserait pas ici.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, lui dit-elle en le contournant pour s'écarter de lui.  
\- Mon aide ? Tu te pointes ici avec Potter et tu veux mon aide ? Est-ce que tu es malade ?! Ils vont te tuer !  
\- Je cherche un miroir. Quelque chose de semblable au miroir du Rised, mais qui te permets de savoir avec exactitude où sont les choses que tu veux, continua t-elle sans l'écouter.  
\- Bon dieu Lily ! Ne t'approche pas de ce truc là !  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien ! S'exclama t-il. Et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirai pas ! S'il découvre que tu le cherches, il te tuera !  
\- Tu me dois ça, Severus, lui rappela t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les souvenirs blessants d'un jour d'été où il l'avait insultée lui revenant en mémoire comme une grosse vague qui détruisait tout sur son passage. »

Il demeura silencieux pendant une minute, l'air à la fois blessé, désolé, et irrité, et puis il reprit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce salaud ?  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce que tu pourrais croire, répondit-elle simplement alors que l'air autour d'elle semblait peser une tonne.  
\- Vas-t-en d'ici Lily. Pour ton propre bien, vas-t-en.  
\- Pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherche, trancha t-elle en le laissant seul dans la bibliothèque. »

Elle rejoignit la pièce principale, expirant longuement comme si elle s'était retenue de respirer pendant une éternité. Severus Rogue était son point faible ici. Il avait été son meilleur ami pendant longtemps, et maintenant, ils étaient à des années lumière l'un de l'autre. Il l'avait perdue, et elle ne reviendrait jamais en arrière, mais le voir faisait toujours ressurgir en elle un sentiment de tristesse qui lui semblait insurmontable.

Un mangemort lui proposa un verre d'absinthe qu'elle accepta et engloutit sur le coup. Elle ne voyait plus ni James, ni les corps du père et du fils dans la pile de moldus morts. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il avait vraisemblablement réussi à s'en débarrasser, mais où était-il passé ?

Elle entreprit de le chercher un peu mais quelqu'un lui coupa la route et elle se retrouva collée à un grand mangemort qui fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse, lui provoquant un brusque sursaut de dégoût.

« Alors la nouvelle, tu t'amuses ? »

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête pour toute réponse avant de se retourner vers l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter. Severus en émergea tout juste, il avait remis sa cagoule mais elle savait parfaitement le reconnaître maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Il l'observait et elle se demandait s'il allait intervenir alors que le mangemort avait calé une main dans son dos et essayait de la maintenir collée à lui, mais Rogue tourna simplement la tête et elle le vit disparaître au milieu de ses camarades.

« Je te conseille de retirer immédiatement tes mains de ma femme si tu ne veux pas te retrouver manchot dans la seconde. »

James était apparut derrière le mangemort qui s'était lentement retourné et l'avait évalué un instant avant de lâcher Lily et de s'écarter. Le maraudeur avait les mains enfoncées nonchalamment dans les poches, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu lancer un regard aussi menaçant de toute sa vie. Il semblait aussi décontracté que redoutable, et le mangemort dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

« Ne les laisse pas te toucher, souffla t-il à Lily sur un ton qui lui glaça le sang.  
\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, répondit-elle de la même façon.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça, ajouta t-il, irrité.  
\- Oh, alors tu crois que je le fais de mon plein gré ? Ironisa t-elle.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu le fais de ton plein gré ? Lui demanda t-il en la toisant d'une telle façon qu'elle ressentit le désir immédiat de lui flanquer une gifle.  
\- Tu me dégoûtes, pesta t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner de lui. »

Il l'attrapa habilement par le poignet et la ramena près de lui en lui lançant un coup d'oeil mauvais qui lui donna envie de se mettre à pleurer. Ou à hurler. Ou à lui jeter tous les sorts les plus douloureux qu'elle avait en tête.

« Tu crois qu'on est crédible, comme ça ?! Vociféra t-elle à voix basse en lui rendant son regard.  
\- On s'engueule, c'est la définition même du couple marié, non ? Répliqua t-il en se donnant un air intelligent qui l'agaça.  
\- … Je souhaite bien du courage à ta future femme, conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons. »

En temps normal, elle serait restée à la soirée et se serait amusée de son côté, mais il était parfaitement inconcevable qu'elle fasse de même à ce moment là, dans ce genre d'endroit. Voldemort n'était pas présent et il était déjà assez tard pour qu'elle puisse se retirer sans que cela ne paraisse déplacé. Les autres nouveaux accaparaient déjà beaucoup l'attention, et elle savait que James y arriverait seul à merveille. Il avait toujours été doué pour faire en sorte que tout le monde l'admire.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à retrouver leur appartement, songeant qu'elle aurait probablement pu fouiller un peu si elle n'avait pas bu deux verres d'absinthe et que le monde commençait à tourner autour d'elle, puis elle s'effondra sur le colossal canapé en cuir noir.

Elle était mieux toute seule. Elle était mieux toute seule qu'avec lui. Elle en venait toujours à cette conclusion. C'était toujours pareil, avec les hommes. Elle n'était pas faite pour les côtoyer, elle commençait à en être persuadée. Mis à part Rémus et Peter, elle n'avait jamais pu créer une vraie amitié avec un camarade masculin. Elle avait cru avec Severus que c'était ce qu'ils avaient jusqu'à ce qu'il dérape au delà des limites.

Avec James Potter, c'était inenvisageable. Elle y avait pensé quelques fois, mais là, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été stupide. Ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre, cela lui paraissait de plus en plus évident. Il était dans cet espèce de stupide hôtel avec elle, mais elle était véritablement seule.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. On l'avait tant touchée sans son consentement qu'elle avait l'impression que plus aucune partie de son corps ne lui appartenait, et quand elle se glissa sous la douche, elle ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur en se frottant là où des mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes s'étaient un peu trop attardées.

C'était donc cela, être une femme dans un monde d'homme sans code de conduite ? Elle plaignait toutes celles qui se trouvaient là et qui ne pourraient pas s'en échapper. Elle repensa à la jeune Agatha Timms qui était la représentation la plus fidèle qu'elle pouvait se faire de l'antilope lancée en pleine vitesse au milieu des prédateurs. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Il fallait qu'elle la fasse sortir de là.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et elle se dépêcha d'en finir avec sa douche. Elle fouina dans son sac à la recherche d'un pyjama, mais elle pesta quand elle n'en trouva aucun et elle enfila alors le premier jean et le premier tee-shirt qui lui tombèrent sous la main avant de rejoindre le salon.

James était penché sur la table, une bière-au-beurre à la main calée contre son front, les yeux fermés, la respiration lente et régulière comme s'il cherchait à se calmer, ce qui surprit un peu Lily qui, jusque là, avait eu l'impression d'être la seule à avoir du mal à se canaliser.

« Ca va ? »

Elle s'était entendue poser la question, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle s'en fichait bien, de savoir comment il s'en sortait. Il n'avait pas l'air de se poser les mêmes questions à son propos.

« Il y a des bières-au-beurre dans le frigo si tu veux, et plein de bouffe dans les placards, répondit-il simplement avant de disparaître dans la chambre. »

Elle le regarda passer à côté d'elle sans rien dire et resta plantée dans le salon quelque secondes avant de le retrouver dans la pièce adjacente. Il était en train de déboutonner sa chemise blanche lorsqu'elle entra et elle détourna légèrement les yeux, gênée.

« Je vais dormir sur le canapé, l'informa t-elle.  
\- Bonne idée. Personne ne nous fait encore confiance et ils peuvent tous entrer là dedans à l'improviste, ils vont être sacrément convaincus quand ils vont voir qu'on fait chambre à part, ironisa t-il sans même jeter un regard dans sa direction avant de murmurer : qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiote parfois. »

Elle détestait quand il faisait cela, quand il s'adressait à elle comme si elle n'était qu'une gamine qui ne comprenait rien à rien contrairement à lui, qui avait le monopole sur l'intelligence. Elle fulminait intérieurement, ses yeux commençaient à la piquer atrocement, et elle dut reprendre son souffle plusieurs fois avant de lui répondre.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être méchant. »

Elle ne le vit pas relever les yeux vers elle, elle le laissa là et retourna dans le salon, pointant sa baguette sur le frigo pour en extraire une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu dont elle but rapidement deux verres en sentant de grosses larmes chaudes rouler sur ses joues.

« Je ne le pensais pas. »

Elle les essuya rapidement quand elle entendit sa voix derrière elle et elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de s'asseoir en face d'elle et de lui prendre la bouteille des mains pour se servir un nouveau verre. Là, elle se tortilla sur sa chaise et croisa brièvement son regard. Il n'était plus aussi dur que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Cet environnement joue déjà sur mes nerfs, lui avoua t-il en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main pour désigner l'endroit. »

Elle le dévisagea avec un mélange d'hostilité et de curiosité. Elle le voyait comme un poisson dans l'eau ici, mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Il ne vivait pas la situation aussi bien qu'elle le croyait.

« Tu te fonds dans le paysage et j'ai l'impression que je n'y arrive pas, avoua t-il avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Lâcha t-elle, les yeux aussi gros que des souafles. J'ai failli me mettre à pleurer une dizaine de fois ce soir, confessa t-elle sans savoir pourquoi elle le faisait. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard qui donna une étrange sensation à Lily, comme si quelque chose de lourd lui tombait dans l'estomac, et elle baissa les yeux vers le whisky-pur-feu qu'elle faisait tourner dans son verre.

« J'ai réussi à sortir les corps, ajouta t-il. Il y a une entrée derrière les cuisines. J'ai effacé leur mémoire, modifié leur apparence, et je les ai fait sortir par là. »

Lily hocha lentement la tête et fut surprise lorsqu'il lui présenta sa main pour qu'elle y tape comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Elle dut lui lancer un regard interrogateur puisqu'il reprit la parole.

« On dirait qu'on forme une bonne équipe, Evans. »

Elle hésita un instant, mais le faible sourire qu'il arborait semblait sincère et cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'elle avait oublié comment il était, quand il ne lui en voulait pas, alors elle frappa dans sa main avant de lâcher un sourire à son tour. Peut-être que lui aussi, il avait fini par lui pardonner d'avoir écouté la conversation qui lui avait permis de découvrir le secret de Rémus.

« Demain, je pensais aller repérer les lieus, déclara t-elle.  
\- Je te prêterai ma cape d'invisibilité. Je devrais passer du temps avec les mangemorts présents ici, essayer de les convaincre... »

Lily acquiesça et soupira bruyamment. C'était comme un soulagement, tout à coup, de voir qu'ils étaient là tous les deux, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Elle n'était pas seule. James Potter n'était peut-être pas sa personne favorite dans le monde entier, mais il était là, pas aussi insensible à la situation qu'elle l'avait cru, et c'était rassurant de s'en rendre compte.

« On devrait aller se coucher. Ça risque d'être une longue semaine... »

Elle n'avait jamais été plus d'accord avec lui. Ils abandonnèrent la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre. James n'était pas embarrassé pour un gallion, comparé à Lily qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Il avait presque retiré l'intégralité de ses vêtements et venait de se glisser en caleçon dans le lit, la laissant pantoise.

Il avait un sacré corps. Elle le savait par Marlène, qui le savait par Amélia Bones, mais mince... C'était une autre affaire de l'avoir devant les yeux. Elle se mit à bénir le quidditch pendant une minute avant de réaliser qu'elle était encore focalisée sur le physique de James Potter, et de se détester sur le coup.

« Tu vas vraiment dormir comme ça ? Lui demanda t-elle en arquant un sourcil, toujours debout dans l'entrée de la chambre.  
\- D'habitude j'enlève tout, répondit-il avec un sourire malin qui la laissa muette quelques secondes.  
\- … Tu n'as pas intérêt de te coller à moi, le prévint-elle finalement en brandissant son index en l'air.  
\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le faire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais dut bien admettre qu'il venait de lui clouer le bec et que c'en était presque vexant. Elle s'apprêtait à aller chercher ses affaires dans son sac lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié le plus important.

« Je... Je n'ai pas de pyjama, souffla t-elle en se plaquant la main sur le front.  
\- Est-ce que c'est ta façon de m'avouer que toi aussi, tu dors nue ?  
\- Mais non ! Répliqua t-elle en lui lançant son propre sac à la figure, soupirant bruyamment quand il l'évita. Je l'ai oublié.  
\- Ah... Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas regarder sous la couette et je ne vais pas me serrer contre toi, mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu le fasses si tu as trop froid ou... Si tu en as juste envie. »

Elle inspira profondément pour garder son calme, les poings sur les hanches pendant qu'il riait sans même chercher à se cacher, et elle ne savait plus trop si ses joues s'étaient enflammées à cause de sa suggestion ou parce qu'il l'agaçait profondément.

« Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me prêter ? Finit-elle par lui demander.  
\- Fouille dans mon sac et sers toi, lui répondit-il simplement avant de faire venir un bouquin de métamorphose à lui d'un simple coup de baguette. »

Elle s'exécuta, dénicha un tee-shirt rouge beaucoup trop grand pour elle avec une grosse tête de lion dorée au centre, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain le temps de se changer. Il lui tombait juste au dessus des genoux, c'était parfait, mais elle se hâta quand même de se glisser sous la couette quand elle retourna dans la chambre, gênée à l'idée qu'il puisse la voir aussi peu vêtue.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de prendre mon tee-shirt préféré, lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'il ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'avoir levé les yeux de son livre.  
\- Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était ton tee-shirt préféré, tu m'as dit de me servir.  
\- Hmm... Je pense que tu as fait exprès pour me séduire, marmonna t-il d'un air excessivement sérieux.  
\- Pour te séduire ?! Répéta t-elle d'une voix forte, choquée. »

Elle ne réalisa qu'il plaisantait seulement quand elle vit un sourire narquois se dessiner sur son visage. Elle murmura un « crétin », se retourna, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au fait même qu'elle était en train de partager un lit avec lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, elle mit du temps à réaliser qu'elle était toujours dans le repaire des mangemorts. Elle se retourna dans le grand lit juste pour constater qu'elle était seule. La place à ses côtés était froide, James devait être levé depuis un moment. Elle se redressa, s'étira, et quitta paresseusement la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon.

Son ventre criait famine. Elle n'avait pas pu manger la veille, pas quand elle avait eu sous les yeux des corps sans vie entassés les uns sur les autres sans aucun respect. Y penser commençait à lui couper l'appétit. Elle se frotta les yeux et fut surprise de voir James au milieu du salon, torse nu, en jogging, en train de faire des pompes.

Elle soupira sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux rivés sur ses bras, incapable de les en détourner. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence et c'était une véritable aubaine. Cela devait faire un sacré bout de temps qu'il avait commencé parce qu'elle vit un goutte de sueur glisser le long de son épaule, et Merlin, jamais ô grand jamais elle n'avait été si remuée par de la transpiration.

Se rendant compte de son absence un peu dérangeante, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se tapa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de lâcher un « aie ! » sonore qui attira l'attention de James sur elle plutôt que sur ses exercices matinaux.

« Wow, Evans, assure toi d'avoir ouvert les yeux avant de sortir du lit la prochaine fois ! Lui lança t-il en se redressant d'un bond, s'essuyant le visage avec un tee-shirt bleu marine qu'il balança sur son épaule. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se hâtant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine ouverte, découvrant que le carrelage noir était particulièrement froid. James, lui, disparut vers la salle de bain. Elle s'insulta à voix haute quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre, tout en sachant qu'elle n'était absolument pas responsable du tour que ses hormones lui jouaient.

Elle avait déjà une sacrée chance que Sirius Black ne lui fasse ni chaud, ni froid, c'était certainement trop demander qu'il en soit de même pour James Potter. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi ces gens là, ces gens physiquement très attirants, n'étaient pas plus sympathiques. Les choses seraient plus simples, ainsi. Elle ne se blâmerait pas autant.

« Tu devrais manger, lui conseilla t-il. »

Elle ne savait pas à quel moment il était réapparut devant elle, mais il était maintenant habillé de la tête aux pieds et elle en remercia Merlin intérieurement. Il lui était beaucoup moins difficile d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui quand elle ne se sentait pas obligée de lui lancer des répliques piquantes juste pour qu'il ne remarque pas que ses yeux glissaient sur sa peau sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

« Je sais. J'ai juste... Ça me coupe l'appétit, quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Il s'assit en face d'elle comme il l'avait fait la veille et poussa une assiette de cookies dans sa direction. Quand elle en attrapa un, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient encore tièdes.

« Je les ai fait ce matin, expliqua t-il devant son air curieux. »

Elle le dévisagea suspicieusement, incapable de croire une seule seconde que James Potter était du genre à cuisiner, et encore moins à cuisiner pour les autres.

« Tu n'en manges qu'un. Les autres sont pour moi, reprit-il en s'emparant de l'assiette pour la tenir hors de sa portée.  
\- Mais il y en a une vingtaine ! Protesta t-elle.  
\- J'ai super faim. »

Là, elle le reconnaissait un peu mieux. Elle grogna pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se vengea sur la boîte de céréales qu'il avait laissé traîner près de son propre bol. Elle semblait déjà avoir été bien entamée.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux manger autant ? Le questionna t-elle en arquant un sourcil pendant qu'il dévorait son cinquième biscuit.  
\- Je fais beaucoup de sport, ça affame, répondit-il après avoir haussé les épaules. »

Sceptique, elle mit autant de temps à terminer son bol de céréales qu'il en mit pour avaler tous ses cookies et il lui adressa un signe de main, et quitta l'appartement après avoir laissé sa cape d'invisibilité sur le haut du canapé.

Seule, elle soupira en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver encore ce jour là. Elle avait encore l'impression que les mains des mangemorts traînaient sur ses jambes, sur ses hanches, sur son corps en général, comme s'ils y avaient laissé une empreinte et elle ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de cette sensation d'étouffement omniprésente. C'était insoutenable.

Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, enfila la cape d'invisibilité de James, et longea le couloir de leur chambre. Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans le salon, deux nouveaux membres qui ne portaient pas leur masque. Il s'agissait de deux hommes qui riaient en observant les os accrochés aux murs comme s'ils étaient dans un parc d'attraction.

Elle les évita consciencieusement et traversa la pièce jusqu'à apercevoir un autre couloir. Toutes les portes étaient fermées et elle ne se risqua pas à les ouvrir. Elle se contenta de continuer son chemin, et elle arriva dans un grand hall. Une statue de serpent trônait au milieu, et Lily réalisa que c'était une fontaine quand elle vit un mince filet d'eau s'échapper de la bouche du reptile en passant devant.

La pièce était circulaire et comportait plusieurs portes noires, toutes closes. Derrière la fontaine se trouvait un immense escalier en bois sombre, les rampes étaient en or. Lily n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit de toute sa vie. Elle était à la fois ébahie et dégoûtée. Le problème ne résidait même pas dans le fait que tout soit luxueux, mais plutôt dans la décoration lugubre.

Des crânes étaient disposés de ci, de là, et elle ne voulait même pas aller les observer de plus près parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de véritables os humains. Elle monta l'escalier sans attendre son reste et se retrouva dans un nouveau couloir. Un tapis rouge était déployé sur toute sa longueur, et la porte à sa gauche était légèrement entrouverte, alors elle s'y engouffra.

Elle se retrouva dans un nouvel appartement, plus grand et plus somptueux encore que le leur. Elle hésita à y rester, et puis elle songea qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas revenir sans aucune information. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et avança un peu dans l'endroit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende deux voix s'élever du salon.

Ses yeux verts tombèrent sur une photo de Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black sur la commode de l'entrée, et elle retint sa respiration. Elle était à l'exact endroit où elle ne voulait absolument pas se trouver.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Rogue, avant de partir... Potter est un abject petit traître. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'il ait planté un couteau dans le dos à ses parents quand il s'est rendu compte qu'ils commençaient à perdre.  
\- Il a raison là dessus, mais je ne ferai jamais confiance à un Potter. »

Lily resta à l'entrée du salon, à observer Rodolphus et Bellatrix chacun à un bout de la pièce, semblant se disputer. Elle retenait sa respiration, craignant que l'un des deux ne la remarque, sachant toutefois que la cape la rendait invisible. Cette femme lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Il est avec nous maintenant, on devrait s'en réjouir, il va beaucoup nous servir, reprit Rodolphus.  
\- Je ne crois pas cette vermine, tonna Bellatrix, sa baguette crépitant au bout de sa main.  
\- Bella... Il a tué ces deux moldus...  
\- Potter ferait n'importe quoi pour nous faire tomber, y compris tuer des gens.  
\- Si le maître a confiance en lui, alors peut-être que nous devrions...  
\- Le maître n'a pas confiance en lui ! Le coupa t-elle. Pas encore... Pas totalement... Et je veillerai à ce que cela reste ainsi.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fait, depuis hier ? Il est parti capturer Sirius, et il va demander à James de le tuer. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera, quand Potter en sera incapable ?  
\- Je croyais que ton cousin était planqué.  
\- Oh il est planqué, mais nos espions l'ont déniché. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. »

Elle ricana et Lily fut parcourut d'un frisson d'effroi. Le regard glacial de Bellatrix se posa sur elle, du moins sur l'endroit où elle se tenait, et elle se hâta de quitter l'appartement, pensant qu'elle était repérée, mais quand Bellatrix sortit la tête par la porte et qu'elle balaya le couloir des yeux, elle réalisa avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas. La sinistre femme claqua la porte, et Lily s'empressa d'essayer de trouver James.

Elle entendit des cris qui lui tordirent l'estomac en repassant dans la grande salle circulaire, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention et elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle atteignit le salon et qu'elle remarqua James, debout devant une haute fenêtre, en train de discuter d'un air parfaitement naturel avec les deux hommes qu'elle avait croisé un peu plus tôt.

Elle tira légèrement sur sa manche, juste assez pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là et qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer, et elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à leurs appartements. Il était sur ses talons, si bien que quand elle ouvrit la porte, n'importe qui aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Il s'empressa de la refermer alors qu'elle jetait la cape sur la table.

« Ils vont amener Sirius ici, lui apprit-elle.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Bellatrix et Lestrange. Ils l'ont trouvé. Voldemort lui même est parti le chercher. Ils l'amènent et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils veulent que tu lui fasses subir le même sort qu'à ces moldus... »

Elle le vit déglutir. Il était soudainement devenu très pâle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme cela, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

« J'utiliserai le même sort que j'ai utilisé la dernière fois, déclara t-il.  
\- Et s'ils le torturent avant ? »

C'était exactement la question qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser, mais elle ne le réalisa que trop tard, quand James se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, et poussa un cri rageur avant de donner un violent coup de poing sur la table basse en verre, la brisant et faisant sursauter Lily par la même occasion.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, secouant sa main en sang dans laquelle s'étaient incrustés plusieurs morceaux de verres, et la jeune femme s'empressa d'aller chercher son sac et d'en sortir de l'essence de dictame. Il était hors de lui, mais il se calma dès qu'elle se planta devant lui et attrapa sa main, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'elle fit couler quelques gouttes du liquide sur sa peau.

« Il faut que tu gardes ton sang froid, lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé de soigner sa main et qu'elle eut jeté un sort sur la table pour qu'elle se reconstitue, ne laissant aucune trace de la rage de James.  
\- Si je ne gardais pas mon sang froid, cet endroit serait déjà en cendres, lui répondit-il sur un ton sec.  
\- Si tu réagis comme ça devant eux, nous sommes morts.  
\- Vraiment Evans, si c'est pour me dire ce genre de choses, tu ferais mieux de retourner te frotter contre tes copains comme hier. »

Elle recula d'un pas et lui jeta un regard assassin auquel il répondit. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre la veille, mais elle se demanda soudainement si ça n'avait pas été qu'un écran de fumée.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là, marmonna t-elle les dents serrées. »

Il lui tourna le dos et resta silencieux. C'était comme s'il ne voulait plus faire face à son regard noir, et elle songea qu'elle n'en avait pas plus envie que lui, alors elle quitta la pièce et s'enferma dans leur chambre, s'allongeant sur leur lit de tout son long. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en arrivaient là à chaque fois, à se disputer avec tant de hargne qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait éclater dans son crâne. Il était le seul avec qui cela lui arrivait, c'était dément.

Elle ne se leva que quelques heures plus tard, après le déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas pris, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se retrouver encore en face de James. Des coups à la porte avaient eu raison de sa mauvaise volonté, et elle avait finalement décidé de se montrer avec son prétendu mari devant Bellatrix Black, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Le maître a une surprise pour vous... Il vous attend, déclara t-elle. »

Ils la suivirent sans se jeter un seul coup d'oeil, et, comme ils s'y attendaient, trouvèrent Sirius dans le salon, agenouillé devant Voldemort qui avait sa baguette à la main. Une grosse corde était nouée autour de lui, le paralysant, et Lily vit la mâchoire de James se crisper.

« Nous avons un nouvel invité ! S'exclama Voldemort. »

Lily ne remarqua les mangemorts autour de lui que plus tard. Elle était focalisée sur Sirius. Lui qui semblait toujours inarrêtable était dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs, et elle ne savait pas comment tout cela allait finir. Elle était certaine qu'il avait déjà été torturé, ses vêtements étaient tailladés par endroits et du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe, elle priait seulement pour que Voldemort ne continue pas devant eux.

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée démonstration hier... J'aimerais te voir réitérer l'exploit aujourd'hui... Reprit le mage noir en se détournant de Sirius pour se concentrer sur James. »

Le jeune homme levant sa baguette devant lui comme s'il n'éprouvait plus aucun sentiment, exactement de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait la veille, à la seule exception que Voldemort l'arrêta.

« Mais... Poursuivit-il avant de s'interrompre légèrement et de se planter devant Lily qui avala difficilement sa salive. J'aimerais encore plus voir ta femme à l'oeuvre. »

Cette fois, les deux camarades échangèrent un regard paniqué. Lily ne connaissait pas la formule que James avait utilisé. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu la prononcer. Sirius restait muet, probablement parce qu'il avait subi un sort l'y obligeant, mais elle savait qu'il ressentait la même appréhension. Cependant, elle le vit hocher doucement la tête, et elle manqua de vomir aux pieds de Voldemort.

Elle n'allait pas tuer Sirius Black. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle préférait encore se faire tuer elle-même plutôt que d'assassiner l'un des siens. Tout le monde l'observait, tout le monde attendait, et Voldemort lui-même dû lui arracher la baguette de la poche pour la mettre dans sa main tremblante. Bellatrix Black lâcha un rire moqueur dans un coin de la pièce, et Lily sentit l'angoisse plus forte en elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Le visage de Voldemort commençait à se déformer, son sourire fanant lentement pour ne laisser plus qu'une certaine contrariété que James éradiqua brutalement. Sa main se posa sur le poignet de Lily, il murmura une incantation en la forçant à agiter sa baguette, et Sirius tomba en avant, inconscient.

Le mage noir se hâta vers le corps pour vérifier que le jeune homme ne respirait plus, puis il se redressa et sembla flotter à toute allure droit vers James, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Ta femme n'est-elle pas capable de tuer elle-même ?  
\- Ma femme est capable de discuter vêtements et maquillage, comme toutes les autres, mais elle y viendra, répondit-il d'une voix plate et sans émotion. »

Lily resta impassible. James semblait savoir exactement quels mots prononcer pour adoucir l'horrible personne qui se trouvait devant lui, et il y parvint. Bellatrix Black, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur son cousin et semblait incapable de croire que James ait pu le tuer sans le moindre état d'âme. Elle s'était précipitée à son tour pour vérifier s'il était bien mort, et avait paru complètement décontenancée de voir que c'était le cas.

« Eh bien... Ce n'est pas si grave... Sirius Black est mort, après tout, trancha le seigneur des ténèbres en levant les bras, déclenchant une vague d'applaudissement dans ses rangs.  
\- Qu'est-ce que nous allons en faire, maître ? Lui demanda Bellatrix.  
\- Veux-tu le garder ? Ou peut-être le ramener à ses parents ?  
\- C'est un traître à notre sang, répondit-elle avec révulsion.  
\- Mettons le dans les poubelles, n'est-ce pas sa place ? »

Des acclamations retentirent, et Lily vit James lâcher un discret soupir de soulagement lorsque plusieurs mangemorts s'emparèrent du corps de Sirius pour l'emmener vers l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Il ne se réveillerait que quelques heures plus tard, recouvert de déchets, mais bien vivant.

« Buvons à la santé de nos nouveaux membres ! S'exclama Voldemort en brandissant une coupe pleine d'un liquide verdâtre. »

Bellatrix jetait toujours des coups d'oeil suspects vers les deux gryffondors, mais elle était tellement surprise par la tournure des événements qu'elle se fit discrète tout le reste de la journée. Lily espérait secrètement que Sirius allait parvenir à se cacher pendant toute la durée de leur séjour car s'il n'y arrivait pas et que les mangemorts le retrouvaient vivant, leur couverture exploserait, et ils seraient fichus.

Et encore une fois, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était projetée au milieu des prédateurs, jetée en pâture, et un verre en entraînant un autre, elle oublia un peu ses émotions, effaça un peu ses sensations, écarta l'horreur et se débarrassa de la peur.

« Lily, tu ne devrais pas boire autant, lui souffla une petite voix. »

Elle reconnut Agatha Timms et balança un bras autour de son cou, sa bouche frôla son oreille, et elle lui murmura quelques mots.

« On sortira d'ici Agatha, je te le promets.  
\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dis... On ne peut pas sortir d'ici. »

Lily ferma les yeux et se sentit partir très loin. Tout lui échappa subitement, et elle tomba dans les bras d'Agatha Timms.


	5. Chapter 5

Elle se réveilla dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien et attrapa la main d'Agatha qui s'évertuait à lui donner des gifles pour la faire revenir à elle. Le visage angélique de la jeune femme était penché au dessus de celui de Lily, et elle tenait dans ses mains une fiole de potion que Lily reconnut comme étant celle qu'elle avait fait boire à Mary MacDonald un lendemain de soirée pour la guérir de sa cuite. Il était tard, l'horloge sur le mur en témoignait, et Lily se demanda combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente.

« Où as-tu appris à faire ce genre de potion ?  
\- J'ai toujours été douée pour ça, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Il me suffit de lire une page d'un manuel pour refaire la potion sans aucun soucis. C'est à peu près le seul domaine dans lequel je me débrouille... Mes parents ont voulu me faire l'école à la maison, et ça a toujours été très frustrant pour eux de voir que je n'étais pas aussi douée qu'ils l'auraient souhaité.  
\- Tu m'as parlé de ton père et de ta petite sœur, mais où est ta mère ? Lui demanda Lily en se redressant légèrement.  
\- … Ils l'ont tuée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas venir ici. »

Elle reconnut la tristesse dans ses yeux pour l'avoir vue de nombreuses fois dans le miroir. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de perdre des membres de sa famille, Lily en était persuadée. L'adolescente qu'elle avait en face d'elle était à peine plus jeune, mais elle semblait déjà avoir oublié son enfance. Sans prévenir, elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Ton mari... Il te force aussi à être ici, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Agatha. »

Lily déglutit. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui mentir, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle en profita de ne pas avoir à la regarder en face pour hocher la tête.

« Tu devrais retourner le voir. Mon père ne sera pas content s'il te trouve là, et ton mari non plus. S'il apprend que tu es chez quelqu'un d'autre, il va sûrement être fou de rage... J'ai vu de quoi il était capable... Il faut que tu fasses attention, Lily. »

Elle desserra son étreinte, hocha la tête, remercia Agatha et quitta l'endroit. Elle fut surprise, en ouvrant la porte, de se retrouver dans le grand hall circulaire, et elle se demanda un instant si les cris qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt dans la journée ne venaient pas de chez la jeune femme. Elle voulut lui poser la question, mais elle avait déjà refermé la porte derrière elle, et Lily n'avait aucune intention de s'attarder dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

Elle croisa plusieurs mangemorts et s'efforça de garder la tête basse et d'accélérer le pas, ne pouvant retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle parvint finalement dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec James. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le salon qu'il émergea de la chambre.

Elle avait toujours en tête leur précédente altercation, et il semblait l'avoir aussi. Son visage était tendu, et elle était épuisée rien que parce qu'elle sentait qu'ils étaient encore à deux doigts de s'étriper.

« Je ne te trouvais plus.  
\- J'étais chez Agatha.  
\- Agatha ?  
\- Agatha Timms, répondit-elle. Une nouvelle. Brune, jeune. Elle est ici avec son père. Ils y ont été forcés. Enfin... Elle, au moins.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? L'interrogea James. »

Lily savait bien ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. C'était sa manière personnelle de lui dire « tu l'as vraiment crue ? » sans déclencher une guerre civile, mais en s'assurant tout de même de lui donner la sensation, encore une fois, d'être bête comme ses pieds.

« Elle a seize ans à tout casser, et elle est terrorisée par ce qu'il se passe ici, lui fit-elle remarquer en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- C'est peut-être exactement ce qu'elle veut te faire croire.  
\- Tu es peut-être incapable de juger les gens correctement, mais moi j'y arrive.  
\- Oh oui, tu as raison... Je me rappelle de ton incroyable amitié avec Severus Rogue, pointa t-il, la touchant exactement là où elle ne voulait pas être touchée.  
\- Ne dis pas un mot de plus.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu as subitement l'impression que ta capacité a juger les gens vient d'en prendre un coup ? Servilus ne serait-il pas l'homme le plus gentil et censé sur cette terre ? Merlin, je tombe des nues !  
\- Ferma là, Potter, répliqua t-elle en dégainant brutalement sa baguette de sa poche. »

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce, seulement brisé par la respiration rapide de Lily qui s'était étonnement calmée dès que les yeux noirs de James s'étaient figés dans les siens. Elle l'avait ensuite contourné, avait lancé sa baguette dans un coin de la pièce, et était allée s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pleurant à chaudes larmes dès que l'eau s'était mise à couler sur elle.

C'était trop. Cette situation était beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Etre seule, ici, avec lui était étouffant, et l'entendre parler de Severus remuait en elle des choses qu'elle aurait voulu garder cachées. Le fait de l'avoir vu la veille n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur éclatait en des milliers de pièces, exactement comme la table en verre s'était brisée sur le poing de James. Peut-être que c'était lui, _peut-être que c'était lui_ , qui cassait tout ce qu'il touchait.

Elle avait les yeux rougis quand elle quitta la salle de bain, portant avec rancoeur le long tee-shirt de James sur elle. Il était déjà allongé dans leur lit, la lumière était éteinte, mais elle distinguait quand même sa silhouette. Il était tourné vers le mur, et il lui sembla qu'il dormait. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, renifla bruyamment, et s'allongea de son côté du lit en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le réveiller. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à lui adresser encore la parole, et elle réalisa que c'était un sentiment récurent, ces derniers temps.

« Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît... »

Elle fut surprise d'entendre sa voix. Elle pivota légèrement pour le regarder, mais elle constata qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de réguler ses sanglots, sans succès.

« Lily, je... Je ne savais pas où tu étais. Je sais qu'il est là et je croyais que tu étais avec lui, je croyais que tu allais foutre la mission en l'air... »

Elle eut envie de se retourner et de lui flanquer un coup d'oreiller sur la tête, mais au son de sa voix, elle sentait qu'il essayait de se rattraper et cela lui ressemblait tellement peu qu'elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas lui laisser une chance. C'était maladroit, mais au moins, il tentait le coup.

« J'ai bien cru que Sirius allait y passer... Il s'interrompit et quelque chose dans sa voix changea. J'ai perdu les pédales, je ne suis rien sans lui, je... Je sais que je donne toujours l'impression de ne penser qu'à moi, et je sais que c'est ce que tu crois, mais ce n'est pas le cas... Lily, je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Elle déglutit et serra la couette entre ses poings, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts dans la pénombre, mais elle ne distinguait pas le mur à quelques mètres d'elle. James bougea légèrement dans le lit, mais elle n'osa pas se retourner. De grosses larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues, le long de ses lèvres, et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait réussir à la convaincre aussi facilement quand il était celui qui l'avait faite pleurer.

« Ne m'en veux pas trop de me comporter comme le plus gros abruti que la terre ait portée avec toi...Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis toujours comme ça quand tu es là.  
\- Parce que tu m'en veux, lâcha t-elle finalement. »

Elle se retourna subitement et fut surprise quand ses yeux trouvèrent directement les siens. Il ne faisait pas si noir car elle distinguait parfaitement son visage... Ou alors, ils étaient beaucoup plus près que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu en changeant de position.

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? lui demanda t-il, le regard si inconscient qu'elle douta un instant avoir raison.  
\- A cause du secret de Rémus, de la façon dont je l'ai su... Répondit-elle à voix basse. »

Il ne prononça pas un mot, et ce fut long. Elle le regardait, et même si la lumière était éteinte, elle avait l'impression qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle comprenait pourquoi il fronçait les sourcils et pourquoi il avait été obligé de prendre un moment avant de lui répondre. C'était étrange. C'était comme si, tout à coup, il avait décidé d'accepter qu'elle le voit vraiment.

« Je ne t'en veux pas.  
\- Tu m'en veux, certifia t-elle.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, lui affirma t-il. Avec les gars, on a un pacte là dessus. C'est notre secret. On a tous quelque chose les uns sur les autres, tous quelque chose à perdre si l'un de nous parle, et tu es la seule... La seule qui sache et qui ne risque pas gros. Ce n'est pas très rassurant... »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essuya la dernière larme qui roula sur sa joue, et continua à détailler James avec attention. C'était la première fois qu'il lui semblait aussi honnête, la première fois qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une faille, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer contre sa volonté.

Ils n'avaient jamais partagé ce genre de moment, cet espèce d'instant gênant pendant lequel on prend soudainement conscience de plein de choses sans pour autant en avoir envie. C'était stupide, mais c'était comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés l'un en face de l'autre et que ce simple fait lui donnait une perspective totalement différente de leur relation.

« J'ai triché pour mes BUSE, admit-elle subitement.  
\- … Quoi ? L'interrogea t-il après avoir lâché un rire.  
\- J'ai triché... Pour l'épreuve de métamorphose... Je... Je n'aurais pas dû avoir Optimal, j'ai regardé sur ta feuille.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ? Lui demanda t-il, l'air considérablement amusé.  
\- Parce que maintenant tu as quelque chose sur moi. Avec ça, tu devrais pouvoir me faire perdre mon diplôme... Expliqua t-elle en grimaçant.  
\- Te faire perdre ton diplôme ? Répéta t-il avant de se retourner sur le dos en riant. Personne ne va te retirer ton diplôme parce que tu as regardé sur ma feuille !  
\- … C'est le plus gros secret que j'ai... Souffla t-elle avec une pointe de regret qui sembla le faire rire d'avantage. »

Il sembla perdu pendant un long moment, hilare et incapable de se calmer, et Lily se surprit à pouffer à son tour. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à retrouver leurs esprits, et quand James se tourna de nouveau vers elle et que ses yeux sombres accrochèrent les siens, elle soupira.

« Tes yeux sont beaux. »

Elle comprit qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute quand il la fixa d'un air curieux et qu'un demi-sourire un peu incertain, un peu satisfait, se dessina sur son visage. Elle en fut mortifiée et elle se retourna rapidement en se maudissant dans le mutisme le plus gênant du monde d'être une telle idiote.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivée à le complimenter. En débarquant dans l'appartement, elle avait pensé que l'un d'eux ne passerait pas la nuit, songeant que l'autre le tuerait probablement sans toutefois savoir lequel allait craquer, et voilà qu'il devenait tout à fait charmant et qu'elle se mettait à lui jeter des compliments à la figure... Ils étaient probablement tous les deux dingues, elle n'avait pas d'autre explication.

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé quand elle se réveilla. Encore somnolente, elle marmonna quelque chose qui n'avait ni queue ni tête et enfouit son visage un peu plus dans son oreiller, savourant la chaleur rassurante dans laquelle elle était enveloppée. Elle se résolut à ouvrir les yeux quand la respiration lente et régulière de James lui parvint aux oreilles et qu'elle se souvint qu'elle était avec lui, et elle manqua de suffoquer quand elle s'aperçut que leurs mains s'étaient trouvées pendant leur sommeil et qu'elles reposaient nonchalamment l'une sur l'autre.

James était tourné dans l'autre sens, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle était obnubilée par ses doigts glissés subtilement entre les siens, par sa peau sur la sienne et la sensation bizarre qu'elle avait au creux du ventre. Elle retira habilement sa main de l'étreinte inconsciente dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée et se redressa légèrement.

Assise contre la tête de lit, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. C'était agaçant. Elle savait qu'elle commençait à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose, à découvrir quelqu'un qu'elle avait toujours évité, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment fonctionnait leur relation.

Rémus lui avait dit que James était un garçon bien et qu'il était loin d'être celui qu'elle imaginait, mais elle n'avait jamais trop voulu savoir ce genre de choses. Elle se portait mieux quand il était loin d'elle, et pourtant, à ce moment précis, assise dans le grand lit, seule avec lui dans le quartier général des mangemorts, elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire cette mission avec une autre personne.

Il était capable d'être odieux, mais il avait quelque chose de très rassurant qui allait au delà de son physique de sportif. Si quelqu'un au sein du groupe de mangemorts découvrait qu'ils mentaient, elle savait qu'il la protégerait. Elle ferait la même chose pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas assurer avoir la même confiance en tous les membres de l'Ordre.

Elle soupira et s'apprêta à quitter le lit pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il bougea, s'étira, et se retourna sur le dos avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

« Bien dormi ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Compte tenu de la situation, elle estimait avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle gardait toujours sa baguette sous son oreiller, prête à riposter en cas d'attaque en pleine nuit, mais elle espérait qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin et elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser que dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle était vulnérable.

« Et toi ?  
\- Pas vraiment, admit-il en se redressant jusqu'à être assis contre la tête de lit à côté d'elle. »

Il était très près, si près que leurs épaules se touchaient, mais contrairement à elle, il ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu. Il se frotta les yeux un instant et secoua ses cheveux pendant que Lily s'efforçait de retenir la petite centaine de compliments ridicules et pathétiques qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

« Tu es inquiet pour Sirius ?  
\- Non. C'est juste que tu ronfles.  
\- … Je ne ronfle pas ! Réfuta t-elle en ouvrant la bouche, outrée.  
\- Si. Beaucoup trop fort pour une personne de ta taille, lui fit-il remarquer avec un léger sourire amusé.  
\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller pour me le dire... Grommela t-elle, un peu vexée.  
\- J'ai essayé... Tu m'as dit d'aller me faire voir et tu t'es rendormie.  
\- Sérieusement ? »

Il acquiesça et elle chercha dans sa mémoire, incapable de se souvenir d'une telle chose, mais James coupa court à ses pensées.

« J'ai quand même trouvé un truc pour t'arrêter. Ça m'a garanti deux heures de sommeil, expliqua t-il avec un sourire en coin qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Si je te le dis, tu vas flipper.  
\- Je flippe déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?  
\- Désolé, j'ai trop peur que tu me frappes, répondit-il en bondissant du lit. »

Elle s'élança à sa poursuite, mais il s'enferma rapidement dans la salle de bain, lui claquant la porte à la figure. Elle y frappa quelques coups avant d'abandonner, mais resta juste devant.

« Je te jure que si tu m'as pelotée pendant mon sommeil, je t'envoie à Azkaban ! S'écria t-elle de derrière la porte.  
\- Wow, tu es tarée ou quoi ?! S'exclama t-il en retour. Je ne ferai jamais ça sans ton consentement !  
\- Tu ne feras jamais ça tout court ! Répliqua t-elle en donnant un coup contre la porte.  
\- Comme tu veux, c'est toi le chef, entendit-elle juste avant que l'eau de la douche ne se mette à couler. »

Elle se mit à rougir violemment et remercia Merlin que James se soit enfermé dans la salle de bain et que cette conversation n'ait pas eu lieue en face à face, car il lui sembla qu'il venait plus ou moins d'admettre que tout ne tenait qu'à elle. Potter ressemblait tellement à Sirius, dans ces moments là, quand il se permettait ce genre d'audace... Cela lui embrouilla légèrement l'esprit pendant quelques secondes, et elle se laissa retomber sur leur lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, remontant la couette sur elle pour ne plus qu'aucun membre en dépasse, et elle se rendormit.

Elle ne se réveilla que quand elle entendit un bruit sur sa table de chevet, et qu'elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement de son côté. Elle se retourna sous la couette et en sortit le haut de la tête jusqu'aux yeux, juste pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et son regard croisa de nouveau celui de James, assis sur le bord du lit.

« Combien d'heures est-ce que tu es capable de dormir, au juste ? Se moqua t-il gentiment.  
\- Mon record, c'est quatorze à la suite... Répondit-elle en esquissant une grimace coupable.  
\- C'est inhumain, commenta t-il après avoir lâché un rire estomaqué. Tiens, je t'ai amené un jus de citrouille. »

Il pointa du doigt le grand verre qui reposait sur sa table de chevet, et les yeux de Lily jonglèrent entre lui et le liquide orange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?  
\- Rien, c'est juste du jus de citrouille, assura t-il.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'apporterais du jus de citrouille ? Le questionna t-elle, suspicieuse.  
\- Parce que je t'ai fait pleurer hier, admit-il sans détour. »

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, mais l'expression sur le visage de James ne changea pas. Il avait l'air très sérieux. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle décida de rabattre de nouveau la couette sur sa figure pour faire le point là dessus, là où elle n'avait pas à se laisser influencer par le jeu de charme qu'il n'était probablement même pas conscient de lui jouer.

« Merlin, tu as quel âge ?! S'exclama t-il alors qu'elle se cachait sous les couvertures.  
\- Je suis deux mois plus vieille que toi ! Répondit-elle, la voix un peu étouffée.  
\- Alors dépêche toi de sortir de là ! Il est l'heure d'aller jouer les amoureux bourgeois et ségrégationnistes. »

Il tapotait sur la couverture, et elle finit par en émerger en soupirant lourdement, et par s'emparer du verre de jus de citrouille qu'il lui avait apporté, en engloutissant le contenu d'une seule traite.

« Comment on fait ça ? Le questionna t-elle.  
\- Comment on joue les amoureux, ou comment on joue les ségrégationnistes ? L'interrogea t-il, une étincelle espiègle dans le regard. »

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu perturbée par cette petite lumière qu'elle voyait au fond de son regard, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, probablement parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné l'opportunité de la lui montrer.

« Laisse moi faire, ok ? »

La proposition de James ne lui semblait pas très rassurante, mais Lily obtempéra. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment jouer ce genre de sentiment avec lui, ni comment avoir l'air d'une peste, mais visiblement, il savait. Ils n'avaient pas avancé dans leurs recherches, et il fallait impérativement qu'ils gagnent la confiance de quelques personnes pour y parvenir. Il allait falloir qu'ils jouent intelligemment, et elle était prête à le faire.


	6. Chapter 6

Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce principale, James attrapa la main de Lily. Elle n'était pas du genre à donner la main. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cela, la sensation d'être collée à quelqu'un, et avec James Potter, tout semblait plus désagréable encore.

Sa propre main était moite, elle le savait, et elle grimaça en songeant qu'il devait s'en être rendu compte aussi. Il ne bronchait pas, pourtant. Il l'attira avec lui vers les quelques nouveaux membres qui avaient rejoint le clan de mangemorts avec eux, et tous les deux furent surpris de constater que Rogue était là, à discuter avec Evan Rosier près des hautes fenêtres, sans masque.

« Est-ce qu'on peut l'éviter ? Chuchota Lily à James. »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle pour l'observer, puis hocha la tête comme s'il avait compris qu'il valait mieux respecter son choix.

« Ah ! Potter ! Tu as ramené ta femme aujourd'hui ! Lily, c'est ça ? s'exclama un nouveau.  
\- Salut Travers. C'est ce soir que tu fais ta première mission, non ? Répondit James alors que Lily ne pouvait ignorer le regard insistant que l'homme lui lançait.  
\- Exact. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis impatient de faire exploser le crâne de quelques sang-de-bourbe... S'enthousiasma l'homme.  
\- Oh si, j'imagine... Souffla James avec un petit sourire. »

Lily avait souri poliment sur le coup, et quand la main de James avait quitté la sienne pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la serrer contre lui, ce fut comme si l'on venait de lui mettre un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais il discutait toujours avec Travers et elle n'arrivait plus à les écouter. Elle savait qu'à un moment, ils se retrouveraient dans cette situation, à être beaucoup plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, à devoir feindre quelque chose qu'ils étaient à mille lieus de devenir, mais elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que cela lui provoquerait ce genre de réaction.

Elle savait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle était une sang-de-bourbe. Elle était par conséquent celle que Travers voulait tuer sans qu'il ne s'en doute une seule seconde, et James savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce genre de chose. Pas quand ses parents étaient morts tués par ces gens là, pas quand plusieurs de leurs camarades d'école s'étaient fait assassiner pour la même raison... Et son étreinte était la preuve même qu'il la soutenait. Il ne l'aurait pas dit, et elle n'avait de toutes façons pas besoin de l'entendre.

« Chéri, est-ce que tu veux bien aller me trouver quelque chose à boire, s'il te plaît ? demanda t-elle à James qui la dévisagea, probablement surpris par le petit surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner.  
\- Mais certainement... Chérie, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire malin. »

Elle eut envie de rire, mais elle se retint, et elle réalisa que lui aussi quand il lui tourna rapidement le dos pour aller vers les cuisines et qu'elle l'entendit toussoter légèrement comme s'il essayait de dissimuler son hilarité. Ils étaient probablement les pires espions du monde, mais visiblement, ils étaient les seuls à s'en apercevoir.

« Dîtes moi, Travers... Commença Lily quand elle se retrouva en tête à tête avec le nouveau mangemort. Cette mission... Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment importante, ou est-ce que vous allez juste survoler les rues de Londres à la recherche de quelques moldus à torturer ?  
\- Je n'ai rien contre le repérage, Lily, mais pour ma première mission, on frappe gros. Je ne suis pas censé en parler, mais... Ca va se passer sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ça va être énorme, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.  
\- Hmmm... J'espère que le seigneur des ténèbres sera là et que vous pourrez le voir à l'oeuvre...  
\- Il paraît qu'il y sera, confirma Travers, excité. Je suis impatient de lui montrer ce que je vaux. Plus qu'une dizaine d'heures à patienter, et j'y suis. »

Il s'interrompit et son regard changea. De démentiel, il passa à navré, et Lily se demanda pourquoi pendant un instant, mais dès que James réapparut à côté d'elle et qu'il lui tendit un verre d'eau avant de balancer son bras sur ses épaules, le mangemort ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« Je ne devrai pas vous jeter ça à la figure. Vous devez être toute aussi impatiente de commencer les attaques...  
\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, lui répondit Lily en souriant.  
\- Je suis sûr que ce sera très bientôt... Vu les capacités que vous semblez avoir... reprit-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil déplacé.  
\- Lily n'a pas encore fait ses preuves, lui rappela James sur un ton sec, son bras se resserrant autour de ses épaules.  
\- Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler... Mais il paraît que le maître dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'il sent une grande puissance chez elle, digne de la tienne ou de la mienne. N'est-ce pas dingue, qu'une femme puisse avoir les mêmes capacités qu'un homme ?  
\- Ne raconte pas d'ânerie, Travers, c'est invraisemblable. »

Lily pinça discrètement James qui ne broncha pas, mais elle put voir un nouveau sourire sur son visage, et même si Travers semblait persuadé qu'il était pour lui, la jeune femme savait qu'il était véritablement pour elle. Plus ils avançaient dans la mission, et plus elle décelait une certaine complicité entre eux. Ils s'engueulaient, mais elle découvrait soudainement qu'ils étaient capables d'autre chose.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un petit moment, Lily sentait le regard de Severus Rogue sur elle, et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne débarquerait pas, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il le ferait, et il le fit, abandonnant Rosier près des fenêtres.

« Les Potters... Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama t-il avec ironie en arrivant à leur hauteur.  
\- Ah Rogue ! Lança James en feignant la joie. Je peux difficilement en dire autant. »

Il y eut un moment de tension entre eux et Travers en profita pour tendre la main en direction de Severus Rogue en espérant qu'il la lui serrerait, mais le jeune homme n'y prêta aucune attention et le mangemort en devenir se sentit si idiot qu'il décida de se rabattre sur Evan Rosier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas encore partie ? Demanda t-il à Lily en lui jetant un regard froid.  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherche, répondit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.  
\- Vous êtes des idiots. Mentir, prétendre que vous êtes ensemble juste pour voler ce... Ce truc. Vous pensez vraiment que ça va marcher ?  
\- Prétendre ? S'étonna faussement James. »

Lily voulut lui demander un instant à quoi il jouait, mais elle comprit immédiatement quand elle le vit lancer un sourire en coin en direction de Severus Rogue dont le visage était en train de se décomposer.

« Oh non, Potter, tu ne vas pas réussir à me faire croire que...  
\- Un mariage discret, en juillet, avec seulement nos plus proches amis... Le coupa James en resserrant son étreinte autour de Lily. »

Le regard incrédule de Severus tomba sur Lily qui, elle même, avait les yeux vissés sur James. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle ne fit absolument rien pour démentir.

« Vous n'étiez même pas... A Poudlard, vous n'étiez même pas...  
\- Oh, Servilus, nous étions préfets-en-chef, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble... Énormément de temps ensemble...  
\- Lily, dis moi que c'est faux, dis moi que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour avoir épousé ce salaud, cracha t-il en la fixant avec une pointe de colère.  
\- Merlin, est-ce qu'on est toujours obligé d'en arriver là ?! Souffla t-elle, irritée, avant même que James n'ait le temps de répliquer.  
\- N'importe qui, mais pas Potter. Tout... Tout le monde, sauf lui... Bégaya Rogue. »

Il y eut un long silence dans le groupe, et Lily avait exercé une légère pression sur la taille de James pour qu'il reste en retrait et qu'elle se retrouve plus ou moins entre eux deux. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point les choses pouvaient mal tourner quand il s'agissait de James et Severus, et elle voulait être prête à agir si l'un des deux sortait sa baguette.

« Lily, dis quelque chose, le supplia l'ancien Serpentard. »

Il avait été en colère contre elle des fois, mais ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux ce jour là n'avait rien à voir. C'était une hargne horrible, une noirceur menaçante, quelque chose de fondamentalement déplaisant et déplacé, et elle se souvint brutalement de ce jour là. Ce jour où il l'avait appelée « sang-de-bourbe »... Il avait le même regard, le même regard haineux et acerbe, et il avait tué une part d'elle-même, ce jour là.

« Je... Je suis enceinte. »

Elle avait bafouillé un peu, mais elle lui avait menti en le fixant droit dans les yeux, et elle savait qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon parce que tout son visage s'était transformé et qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir terrassé exactement comme il l'avait terrassée quelques années plus tôt.

Elle n'osa pas un regard vers James. Il devait sérieusement se demander ce qu'il venait de lui passer par la tête, et elle ne voulait pas risquer que Severus les surprenne à s'interroger du regard. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la moindre place au doute. C'était une vengeance. Une horrible vengeance, elle le savait, et elle s'en voulait déjà, mais quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle l'avait poussée, et elle avait cédé.

« Tu... Non, affirma t-il brusquement. Tu n'es pas... Pitié, dis moi que tu n'es pas... »

Sans ciller, Lily acquiesça. Son visage s'était durci et elle avait rapidement attrapé la main de James qu'elle avait étroitement serré dans la sienne sans savoir si c'était pour se donner plus de crédibilité ou plus de courage.

« Ça ne fait que quelques semaines, on avait dit qu'on le garderait pour nous, murmura James en direction de Lily, assez fort pour que Severus entende. »

Elle remercia Merlin qu'il entre dans son jeu, et elle lui jeta un regard faussement désolé qui termina de convaincre le mangemort en face d'eux.

« Avec lui ? Tu... Tu as fait ça avec lui ? Lui ? Parmi tous... Merlin, Lily, tu te souviens de ce qu'il m'a fait ?! »

La jeune femme se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. James avait été jeune et stupide, et Severus n'avait jamais oublié. Elle non plus. Elle savait à quel point Potter pouvait être cruel, elle l'avait vu à l'oeuvre, et elle détestait avoir à chercher des excuses pour son comportement, pour les humiliations qu'il avait fait subir à Severus, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais été correct avec l'autre.

« C'était il y a longtemps, pointa t-elle.  
\- Il le referait aujourd'hui si tu avais le dos tourné, cracha Severus. »

James ne bougeait pas. Il gardait sa main droite dans sa poche, et sa main gauche dans celle de Lily, impassible, mais elle voyait cette petite étincelle dans son regard, et elle se demanda si Severus n'avait pas un peu raison, et puis elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu fais partie de ce groupe ? le questionna t-elle.  
\- … Quoi ?  
\- Depuis quand, exactement, es-tu un mangemort ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu...  
\- J'ai ma petite idée, mais réponds juste à ma question, trancha t-elle sur un ton sec. A quel âge as-tu commencé à venir ici ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais plus. Sûrement... Quinze ans ou...  
\- Quinze ans, confirma Lily. Je le savais. C'est à ce moment là que tu as vraiment changé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver ?  
\- Rien. Seulement... James m'a toujours dit que tu trempais là dedans, et je n'ai jamais voulu le croire, et je le détestais de dire ces choses là sur toi. Il le savait depuis le début, depuis Poudlard, et maintenant... Maintenant que je sais aussi, tout ne me paraît plus aussi grave... La façon dont il t'a traité, je... Je ne cautionnerai jamais, mais... Quand il te faisait des farces d'adolescent stupide, toi, tu commençais à lancer des sortilèges interdits à des gens... Des gens comme moi, ajouta t-elle en prenant conscience de la réalité des choses qu'elle disait juste au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche, laissant Severus pantois pendant une minute.  
\- Tu n'as aucune idée de...  
\- Je pense que cette discussion est terminée, intervint James. »

Le mangemort avait fait un pas vers Lily, et l'ancien gryffondor avait tiré un peu plus la jeune femme vers lui. La tension était palpable et Rosier et Travers s'étaient tous les deux retournés vers le trio qui ne se fatiguait même plus à essayer de sauver les apparences.

« Vous êtes des idiots, et vous allez tout perdre, marmonna Severus à voix basse.  
\- J'ai déjà gagné, répliqua James en serrant Lily contre lui. »

Elle avait cru pendant une minute que Severus allait sauter à la gorge de James, mais il se contenta de passer en coup de vent à côté d'elle et de disparaître, les laissant tous les deux au milieu de la pièce. Elle vit le jeune homme adresser un sourire poli à Travers et Rosier, et elle le traîna par la manche dans leurs appartements, claqua la porte, et se retourna vers lui, énervée.

« Tu as déjà gagné ?! TU AS DEJA GAGNE ?! Répéta t-elle, furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis, au juste ?! Une coupe de quidditch ?! »

Il sembla pris au dépourvu l'espace d'un instant, et puis il soupira, roula les yeux, et cela agaça encore plus Lily qui se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, lâcha t-il en passant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux.  
\- Je sais EXACTEMENT ce que tu voulais dire, et c'est bien ça le problème ! Tempêta t-elle.  
\- Ne t'en prends pas à moi, c'est toi qui voulais le voir souffrir.  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Lui dire que tu étais enceinte... Lily, vraiment, je n'y aurais pas pensé moi-même, lui rappela t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux, la déstabilisant considérablement.  
\- Je... Je ne l'ai pas fait pour cette raison, mentit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi, alors ?  
\- Parce que... »

Elle fulminait et ne s'arrêtait pas d'arpenter la pièce en long en large et en travers, réfléchissant à toute allure, et puis elle s'arrêta net devant lui.

« Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il prétend, il ferait n'importe quoi pour me protéger... J'ai déjà perdu ma famille une fois, il sait à quel point cela m'a détruite. Il ne laisserait jamais cela arriver une deuxième fois. »

James resta interdit devant elle. Elle était incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait, et puis il fronça les sourcils et reprit la parole.

« Et toi ?  
\- Quoi, moi ? Lui demanda t-elle sans comprendre.  
\- Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le protéger ? »

La froideur dans sa voix avait déstabilisé Lily. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère contre elle, mais... Il semblait presque triste, et elle eut mal au fond d'elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le regard.

« Il y a longtemps que Severus et moi ne sommes plus amis, dit-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais, Lily. »

Elle sentit tout son visage s'enflammer. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire pour Severus... Elle ne pouvait plus être son amie, elle ne pouvait plus être de son côté, ça, elle en était sûre, mais si les choses devaient devenir dangereuses et qu'elle en avait l'opportunité, ferait-elle le choix de le sauver ?

« Je suis incapable de te répondre, avoua t-elle alors avec toute la franchise du monde. »

A sa grande surprise, James lui adressa un sourire compréhensif et hocha la tête. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela, et elle se demanda une seconde à quel point il avait dû prendre sur lui, et puis il poursuivit.

« Et si c'était lui ou moi ? »

Sa question pétrifia Lily. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle observa James, incrédule. Son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort quand elle avait réalisé que le problème méritait d'être soulevé, et elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait paraître si parfaitement détendu devant elle alors qu'une centaine de scénarios se bousculaient dans sa propre tête.

« …Pourquoi est-ce que je... J'aurais à faire ce choix là ? Bafouilla t-elle finalement.  
\- Parce qu'il se soucie de toi, pas de moi, et je suis presque sûr qu'il est en train de chercher comment me tuer là, expliqua t-il.  
\- Il ne tentera rien.  
\- Je n'en suis pas aussi persuadé que toi.  
\- … J'ai choisi l'Ordre, et je me rangerai toujours du côté de l'Ordre, trancha t-elle finalement.  
\- De mon côté, donc ? Insista t-il.  
\- Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, s'il te plaît, soupira t-elle, le faisant légèrement ricaner malgré la situation. »

Elle ramassa les quelques verres qu'ils avaient laissé traîner sur la table un peu plus tôt puis elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire satisfait.

« Tu viens d'admettre que tu as besoin de moi pour te protéger, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Il ne me semble pas avoir dit une chose pareille, répliqua t-il en arquant un sourcil, s'appuyant sur le canapé.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas vraiment dit, tu l'as sous-entendu. »

Il détourna le regard et il sembla à Lily qu'il cherchait quelque chose à lui répondre. Cela la fit sourire un peu plus. Elle n'arrivait pas souvent à le prendre à son propre jeu ou à le faire taire, mais cette fois-ci, sa petite victoire était nette, et elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il le savait aussi. Son expression ennuyée était plus parlante que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

« James... Travers a dit qu'il y allait avoir une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, se rappela t-elle, inquiète.  
\- Je sais, soupira t-il.  
\- Il faut qu'on prévienne quelqu'un.  
\- On ne peut pas.  
\- Ils vont tuer des gens ! Protesta t-elle.  
\- Si on intervient, notre couverture est foutue et la mission aussi.  
\- Est-ce que tu m'as entendue ? Ils vont tuer des gens ! Répéta t-elle plus fort.  
\- L'Ordre est probablement déjà au courant.  
\- Probablement ? Tu risques tout sur quelque chose dont tu n'es pas sûr ?  
\- Je ne risque rien, contrairement à toi, lui reprocha t-il.  
\- J'essaie de sauver des gens !  
\- La mission est plus importante, bon sang, Lily, nous savions que nous aurions ce genre d'information, et nous étions d'accords avec les autres pour ne rien faire dans ce cas là. Par pitié, réfléchis ! S'énerva t-il. »

C'était reparti. La colère était revenue, et elle était sur le point de l'étriper de nouveau lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée comme une seule et même personne, puis se jetèrent un regard grave, et tirèrent légèrement leurs baguettes de leurs poches. Ce fut Lily qui ouvrit, et elle se trouva nez à nez avec Agatha Timms qui pleurait.

« Agatha ? Agatha, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La questionna t-elle en refermant rapidement la porte derrière elle. »

James enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et s'écarta de la porte en soupirant bruyamment. Lily risqua un regard vers lui, incapable de savoir s'il était soulagé ou contrarié.

« Il m'a torturée... Il m'a... Il m'a... Il a lancé le sort... Bafouilla t-elle. »

Lily aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur le canapé du séjour et s'accroupit devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Agatha s'apprêta à lui répondre, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur James, et elle se referma instantanément. Lily le remarqua aussitôt. Tous les trois demeurèrent silencieux quelques secondes, et puis elle réalisa qu'ils avaient besoin d'une autre alliée ici. Ils n'avançaient à rien dans leur mission, ils n'avaient absolument aucune information sur le miroir qu'ils cherchaient, et ils avaient devant eux une adolescente qui était là depuis plus longtemps qu'eux et qui avait déjà dû arpenter toute la demeure en long en large et en travers, alors elle fit un choix qui, elle le savait, allait fortement déplaire à James.

« Tu peux parler devant lui. Il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend. James est là dedans avec nous. Il n'a pas vraiment tué tous ces gens, il est en mission avec moi. »


	7. Chapter 7

Lily avait tout expliqué à Agatha Timms contre la volonté de James. Tout, de A à Z. Il y avait eu des cris, de la contrariété, de la peur, et une chaise avait été brisée en deux, puis James avait fini par décider de quitter le salon pour aller se calmer dans une autre pièce, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

« Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il est digne de confiance ? demanda Agatha à Lily.  
\- Je le connais depuis très longtemps, expliqua Lily. Il n'est pas toujours très... Humain... Mais je lui confierai ma vie. »

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, les yeux rivés vers la porte de la chambre derrière laquelle James avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt, et puis elle se remit à parler.

« Quand vous partirez d'ici, est-ce que vous pourrez m'emmener ? »

Lily lui lança un sourire rassurant et acquiesça. Elle ne partirait pas sans Agatha, elle ne la laisserait pas ici, au milieu de ces fous qui lui faisaient du mal.

« Ma sœur se plaît ici... Mais moi... Je ne pense pas comme eux, et ils le savent, raconta t-elle à Lily.  
\- Qui t'a fait du mal ?  
\- Mon père a appelé quelqu'un pour me jeter l'horrible sort parce que je ne voulais pas aider à créer des potions pour leurs prochaines missions. »

Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais Lily le savait, c'était le doloris. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. La douleur avait été vive et intense, beaucoup trop longue pour une jeune fille de son âge, et elle laisserait des traces à jamais.

« Je vais faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus, Agatha, mais j'ai besoin de toi, pour cela, commença Lily.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Lily avait été surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans le regard de sa camarade. Elle n'y vit que du courage, et cela la toucha. Elle se revoyait, quelques années plus tôt, et elle ressemblait beaucoup à Agatha.

« Depuis que tu es là, est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ou entendu parler d'un miroir ? Continua Lily.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? l'interrogea Agatha en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.  
\- Non, répondit Lily en lui jetant un coup d'oeil curieux. James et moi, nous sommes à sa recherche, et...  
\- Lily, je suis tombée sur ce truc dès mon premier jour ici, la coupa t-elle en se redressant.  
\- Tu sais où il est ? »

L'excitation de Lily était visible. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : trouver cet objet et ficher le camp d'ici le plus vite possible.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, avoua Agatha, faisant légèrement retomber l'enthousiasme de Lily. Il était dans le grand hall quand je suis arrivée, mais ils l'ont déplacé... Il y a cette horrible femme, qui discute parfois avec mon père, Bellatrix... Elle avait l'air de s'en occuper... Si je devais parier, je dirais qu'il est chez elle, car elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'en séparer. »

Lily se leva et se mit à tourner en rond pendant quelques secondes. Elle était allée dans l'appartement de Bellatrix. Elle n'avait pas vu de miroir, mais en même temps, elle était restée pétrifiée dans l'entrée, à écouter sa conversation avec Rodolphus Lestrange, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir grand chose avant de s'en aller.

Si le miroir était vraiment là bas, les choses allaient être compliquées. Il allait falloir qu'elle se glisse dans l'appartement avec James, l'un d'entre eux sous la cape d'invisibilité, et l'autre sous l'effet du polynectar. Il faudrait qu'ils prennent l'apparence d'un mangemort proche de Bellatrix, et le seul auquel Lily put penser fut Severus.

C'était le plus simple. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait facilement lui subtiliser une mèche de cheveux et qu'après cela, tout ne serait que du détail. Ils trouveraient un plan et ils l'exécuteraient, comme ils le faisaient toujours.

« Très bien... Maintenant, voilà ce que l'on va faire : Tu vas rentrer chez toi, il faut impérativement éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous, et je vais parler de tout cela avec James, nous allons trouver une solution, une façon de récupérer ce miroir et de partir d'ici. »

Agatha lui jeta un regard sceptique, mais elle hocha quand même la tête, et Lily vit un nouvel espoir se former en elle.

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça va vous prendre ? la questionna t-elle.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Lily. Peut-être un jour, ou deux... Ou plus, je ne sais pas. Je te promets de faire au plus vite et de venir te chercher. »

Agatha l'étreignit subitement sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, et quand elle quitta l'endroit, Lily eut l'impression étrange qu'elle ne la reverrait plus, une curieuse sensation angoissante qui la prit au ventre mais qu'elle ignora pour aller rejoindre James dans leur chambre.

Il était appuyé sur une commode et ses yeux se braquèrent sur elle dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Il était tellement en colère qu'elle redoutait qu'il utilise sa baguette sur elle, mais elle fut soulagée quand elle constata qu'elle était posée sur le lit, à quelques mètres de lui.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu as envie de m'étriper maintenant, mais j'ai confiance en elle, déclara Lily avec assurance.  
\- Tu as perdu la tête, marmonna t-il simplement.  
\- On a pas avancé depuis qu'on est là ! On a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je te rappelle que nous n'avons plus que quelques jours avant qu'on nous sorte d'ici de force, en risquant au passage la vie de nos amis. Personnellement, je préfère partir sans les faire venir dans cet horrible endroit.  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie ?! Je ne sais même pas où est Sirius, ni s'il va bien ! Répliqua t-il en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux. »

Lily s'apprêta à lui répondre d'un ton sec, mais elle se radoucit quand elle vit l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il ne cherchait pas à la blesser, il avait juste perdu toute son assurance, et elle le trouva soudainement touchant.

« On va y arriver, ok ? Reprit-elle en s'approchant. »

Elle avait essayé de paraître convaincante, mais elle ne savait pas si James l'avait vraiment crue. Il était celui qui avait confiance, en général, et elle était celle qui doutait. Voir les rôles s'inverser de cette façon était déstabilisant, et aucun des deux n'était très doué dans la peau de l'autre.

« Agatha pense que le miroir est chez Bellatrix. »

James observa Lily d'un air incrédule pendant plusieurs secondes puis il se redressa en marmonnant que cela avait du sens, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

« Je vais aller voir Severus, et je vais lui subtiliser un cheveu pour finaliser le polynectar que j'ai dans mon sac, expliqua t-elle. Ensuite, l'un de nous deux prendra son apparence, et...  
\- Toi, la coupa James.  
\- Pourquoi moi ? l'interrogea t-elle avec indignation.  
\- Parce que j'ai toujours eu un physique avantageux, je ne sais pas comment on se comporte quand on est comme... Comme lui, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, la faisant soupirer lourdement. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais fut presque rassurée de voir qu'il était redevenu le James Potter qu'elle connaissait, un peu trop orgueilleux pour leur bien à tous les deux.

« D'accord. Très charmant, commenta t-elle avec ironie.  
\- Non mais... Attends, je ne disais pas ça parce que je trouve que tu es... Enfin, Lily, tu n'es pas comme lui, bafouilla t-il finalement, la prenant un peu au dépourvu par sa maladresse.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, mais... Passons. Je boirai la potion.  
\- Merci Merlin, souffla t-il discrètement, la faisant sourire.  
\- Donc, je disais... Tu utiliseras la cape d'invisibilité, et on ira ensemble chez Bellatrix. Je la ferai sortir de son appartement et ensuite tu t'occuperas de partir avec le miroir par la sortie dissimulée derrière les cuisines.  
\- Quelle taille fait ce miroir, exactement ? L'interrogea James en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Heu... »

Lily n'avait absolument pas pensé à ce genre de détail, et d'après les conversations qu'elle avait eue avec Dumbledore à ce sujet, il était inenvisageable de transporter l'objet de façon discrète, à moins que...

« Tu auras besoin d'utiliser un sort de réduction de taille dessus, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, lui répondit-elle finalement.  
\- Pas de problème.  
\- Après, j'irai chercher Agatha, on te retrouvera, et on se tirera d'ici. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant une minute, et tous les deux émergèrent un peu de la noirceur dans laquelle ils étaient entrés depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds ici. Ils voyaient enfin le bout de leur mission, même s'ils savaient que tout pouvait mal tourner d'un instant à l'autre et qu'ils n'agissaient que sur des soupçons.

« Tu as vraiment confiance en elle ? Lui demanda James.  
\- Elle me fait penser à moi quand j'étais plus jeune, affirma Lily après avoir acquiescé.  
\- Si elle n'est pas de notre côté, nous...  
\- Sommes morts, termina Lily. Je sais. Parfois, il faut juste prendre des risques.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui me dises ça, lâcha t-il avec un rire perplexe. »

Elle haussa les épaules, lui rendit son sourire et disparut dans leur salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tous leurs futurs déplacements. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils bougent leurs pions avec intelligence et qu'ils ne confondent surtout pas vitesse et précipitation.

Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient une deuxième chance s'ils se faisaient prendre. Ils seraient foutus. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas, mais ça avait peu d'importance, puisqu'ils se feraient probablement tuer sur le champ.

James était dans le salon quand elle quitta la salle de bain. Le soleil commençait à tomber, elle le voyait se coucher au travers des barreaux de ce qu'elle appelait dans sa tête « leur prison », et la vision incroyable de l'horizon qui paraissait en feu lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

« Si on s'en tire, est-ce que tu viendras boire un whisky-pur-feu avec moi aux Trois Balais ? »

Elle fut un peu surprise d'avoir posé la question à voix haute, mais il sembla l'être encore plus d'avoir à y répondre. Il lâcha le livre qu'il tenait et lui jeta un regard curieux. Elle ne pensait à rien en particulier, elle voulait juste... Il était là, et elle ne savait pas assez de choses sur lui, mais ils allaient peut-être mourir ensemble et elle en était malade. Elle avait juste besoin de se donner un but, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait que sa vie irait plus loin que les quelques prochains jours, qui l'encouragerait à ne pas baisser les bras trop tôt. Elle avait besoin de percer un nouveau mystère, et il était là.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de m'inviter à sortir ? La questionna t-il, à la fois étonné et amusé. »

Elle resta de marbre, sentant ses joues s'enflammer, le maudissant de rendre tout cela bizarre alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, et elle lui jeta un regard dépité, repensant à cet après-midi d'été en cinquième année où, après leurs examens, il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Cela ne s'était jamais reproduit.

« Je retire.  
\- Tu ne peux pas retirer.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Je n'en ai plus envie.  
\- Tu en avais envie il y a une seconde, lui rappela t-il.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais envie. Je t'ai juste proposé quelque chose, et tu as directement sauté à des conclusions stupides alors que...  
\- On ira aux Trois Balais, la coupa t-il.  
\- Non, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus. J'irai avec Rémus.  
\- Arrête de bouder, Evans, j'irai boire un verre avec toi. Un seul, bien sûr, parce que je te suspecte de vouloir me soûler pour profiter de mon corps et je...  
\- Abruti ! S'exclama t-elle en jetant son verre d'eau dans sa direction. »

Il le stoppa en l'air d'un coup de baguette, le laissant léviter entre eux, et ses yeux noirs restèrent figés sur le visage de Lily. Il était satisfait de son coup, elle le voyait à son sourire en coin, et c'était dans ces moments là qu'il l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre avec Rogue ? reprit-il.  
\- Je vais lui demander d'être le futur parrain de notre enfant, il va sûrement apprécier, ironisa t-elle, le faisant éclater de rire.  
\- Très plausible. Dis-lui qu'il était mon premier choix.  
\- Oh tu serais bien capable d'avoir eu cette idée, rien que pour le faire enrager...  
\- … Je n'infligerai jamais ça à mon enfant, répondit-il après avoir brièvement réfléchi.  
\- Vraiment ? l'interrogea t-elle en se retournant vers lui, sceptique.  
\- Ma haine envers Rogue ne va pas si loin.  
\- Est-ce que tu crois réellement ce que tu dis ? »

Il acquiesça, se leva, et se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Elle fit un pas de côté quand il la frôla en passant à côté d'elle, et elle ressentit quelque chose de curieux auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention quand son parfum flotta tout autour d'elle.

« Je vais devoir lui faire du rentre dedans... Soupira t-elle.  
\- Ou tu peux simplement prendre des cheveux sur ses vêtements, pointa James.  
\- Qui nous dit qu'ils seront à lui ? »

Il haussa les épaules, plongea pensivement la main dans la boîte de céréales, lança une petite boule chocolatée en l'air, et la rattrapa avec sa bouche pendant que Lily récupérait son verre et se penchait dessus, abattue.

« Je vais y aller demain. Je vais le faire, répéta t-elle sans pour autant être très convaincue.  
\- Je m'en charge, si tu veux, proposa t-il finalement.  
\- Non. Toi, essaies de voir si le chemin vers les cuisines et la sortie est toujours dégagé. Peut-être que tu as juste eu de la chance, la dernière fois.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Je peux prétexter un combat avec Rogue et...  
\- Tu ne vas pas te battre avec lui, lui certifia t-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère.  
\- Je ne dis pas que j'en ai envie, mais pour lui prendre des cheveux, je peux toujours...  
\- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me faire croire que tu ne cherches pas un prétexte pour lui mettre une raclée ?  
\- Lily, je suis flatté que tu penses que je lui mettrais une raclée, mais... J'ai grandi ! S'exclama t-il d'un air faussement outré.  
\- En taille, oui, certainement... Marmonna t-elle. »

Il ne répondit rien mais il posa le paquet de céréales à côté de lui et croisa les bras contre son torse en lui lançant un long regard qui la mit mal à l'aise. Parfois, ils avaient ce genre de moments inexplicables pendant lesquels ils se fixaient et arrivaient à se mettre d'accord sans avoir à parler. Elle avait commencé à croire que c'était peut-être leur truc. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient sur la même longueur d'onde que quand ils acceptaient de se taire et de se voir vraiment.

« Tu me tues, Evans, conclut-il. »

Il disparut dans la chambre avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle avait eu la vague impression qu'il avait tenté de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas saisi et elle avait fini par penser qu'elle avait probablement mal interprété son regard. Elle le faisait toujours.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha du canapé où il était assis quelques instants plus tôt et elle jeta un coup d'oeil au livre qu'il avait abandonné là. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'un des siens, quelque chose sur les potions. Il avait toujours prétendu qu'il détestait cela, mais visiblement, il avait commencé à s'y intéresser, et cela la surprit un peu.

Elle feuilleta également l'ouvrage pendant un long moment, pensive, avant de s'endormir finalement sur le canapé, épuisée. Cette mission était incroyablement éprouvante, et chaque jour pesait sur elle comme elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

Des souvenirs de ses parents ressurgissaient régulièrement, lui donnant l'envie de faire voler le quartier général des mangemorts en cendres. C'était dur. Physiquement et mentalement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il n'y avait pas un seul jour où elle ne pensait pas à abandonner. C'était de leur faute, à eux, si elle avait tout perdu. Ils avaient tué ses parents, et elle avait perdu sa famille entière.

Pétunia ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'être une sorcière. Elle l'avait blâmée pour tout, et Lily savait qu'elle le faisait toujours. Les choses avaient changé entre elles depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, et rien n'avait jamais pu les réunir. Dans la tête de la jeune femme, l'echo des mots de sa sœur se répercutait sans arrêt « Tu es un monstre » et jamais elle n'avait su trouver la réponse qui lui prouverait le contraire, jamais elle n'avait réussi à la convaincre qu'elle avait tort.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

Meurtrie, elle criait, elle hurlait, elle pleurait dans son sommeil et rien ne semblait pouvoir la sortir de sa transe. Elle ouvrit les yeux, secouée par un ultime sanglot qui la tira de son sommeil, et elle mit une seconde à réaliser que James la tenait étroitement serrée contre lui.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, murmura t-elle une dernière fois, encore somnolente.  
\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, certifia t-il. »

Elle émergea peu à peu, prenant conscience de ses mains sur elle, de ses doigts sur sa nuque et de ceux qui étaient immobiles dans le creux de son dos, de son odeur étrangement rassurante et du fait même qu'il l'ait prise dans ses bras.

« Excuse moi, murmura t-elle. »

Elle le sentit s'écarter légèrement, et elle esquiva son regard quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Elle était assise sur le canapé, et il était accroupi devant elle, presque exactement comme elle l'avait été plusieurs heures plus tôt avec Agatha, sauf que cette fois-ci la situation était profondément gênante.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, expliqua t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
\- Ta sœur ? demanda t-il en se redressant pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur qui le fit un peu sourire.

« Rémus m'a raconté l'histoire, lui confia t-il.  
\- Est-ce qu'il te répète tout ce que je lui dis ? le questionna t-elle, un peu agacée.  
\- Peut-être pas tout... Mais certains trucs. »

Elle soupira et maudit son ami en songeant que s'il avait été là, elle lui aurait passé un sérieux savon, et puis elle se souvint de ce soir là où, après avoir un peu trop bu, elle lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait James parfait.

« Quoi comme trucs ? reprit-elle alors en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, se défendit-il. Des trucs qu'il faut que je sache pour éviter de mettre les pieds dans le plat, j'imagine. Pourquoi ? Il y a des choses compromettantes que tu veux me cacher ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin qui donna l'impression à Lily qu'il était au courant de tout, absolument tout.  
\- Non. Rien du tout, mentit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle attrapa un coussin et le serra contre elle avant d'enfoncer son visage dedans, essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de calmer le feu qui brûlait ses joues pour garder un peu de dignité même si elle doutait clairement en avoir encore. Elle avait pleuré dans ses bras. Elle avait probablement aussi hurlé dans ses bras. Merlin seul savait combien de temps il avait supporté cela, et elle n'osa même pas le lui demander.

« Ta sœur, un jour, elle changera d'avis sur toi, déclara t-il subitement.  
\- Tu ne la connais pas, souffla Lily.  
\- Non, mais je te connais toi. Elle est obligée de changer d'avis. »

Et juste comme ça, il la laissa. Potter était surprenant. Elle avait toujours vu son mauvais côté, celui qui la rendait folle de rage, et elle commençait à se demander si elle ne s'était pas un peu trop focalisée dessus. Il en avait un bon, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance qu'ils espéraient. Lily avait été incapable de trouver Severus Rogue pendant deux jours. Il était apparu devant elle au moment où elle commençait à désespérer, assise un soir dans l'immense séjour dans lequel les mangemorts avaient l'habitude de se retrouver quand ils n'étaient pas en mission, et elle avait faussé compagnie à ses horribles camarades pour se retrouver devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda t-il abruptement.  
\- Juste discuter. »

Il la jaugea pendant un long moment avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à son regard suppliant, mais elle détestait être obligée d'en arriver là. Il marchait devant elle dans les couloirs, et elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ces années où ils avaient foulé ensemble ceux de Poudlard, riant aux éclats. Ils avaient été amis, et cela ne ressemblait plus qu'à un fade souvenir maintenant.

« Entre, lui dit-il quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte semblable à celle de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec James.  
\- Toi aussi, tu as un endroit ici ?  
\- Nous en avons tous un, au cas où, expliqua t-il avec une certaine retenue. »

A l'intérieur, tout ressemblait à Severus, et tout ressemblait aussi à l'endroit où elle vivait actuellement avec son ancien camarade de gryffondor. C'était sombre, glacial, et triste à en mourir.

« Severus, je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour... Commença t-elle prudemment.  
\- Tu regrettes quoi, exactement ? De t'être montrée avec lui ? De l'avoir épousé ? Ou de l'avoir laissé t'engrosser ? »

Ses mots étaient violents, mais son ton l'était encore plus. Elle avala sa salive de travers et lui tourna le dos. Il fallait qu'elle joue un rôle. Tout reposait là dessus. Elle devait lui faire croire qu'elle regrettait tout cela, mais il rendait les choses difficiles. Elle renifla bruyamment, et le silence les enveloppa tous les deux.

« Lily, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

Elle sut à ce moment là que c'était gagné. Il s'était radouci, mais elle ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Elle se rapprocha de lui, simplement, et ses yeux trouvèrent les siens. Il mit du temps à vraiment la regarder, mais quand il le fit enfin, elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Il ne les referma pas autour d'elle, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, de toutes façons. Elle avait plongé une main dans ses cheveux et avait été soulagée lorsqu'elle l'avait retirée en constatant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle ne s'était pas beaucoup attardée. Elle ne pouvait le trahir que jusqu'à un certain point, malgré tout ce qu'il était capable de lui dire. Lily n'avait jamais été foncièrement méchante, et ce n'était pas ce jour là qu'elle allait le devenir. Elle resta assez longtemps pour lui expliquer que malgré leur étreinte, rien ne serait jamais comme avant, et elle s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de la retenir.

L'appartement qu'elle partageait avec James était plongé dans le noir quand elle y entra. Il était parti faire du repérage et elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir réapparaître avant une heure ou deux. Elle agita sa baguette dans l'entrée et une dizaine de chandeliers s'allumèrent sur le coup pendant que son ombre se déplaçait jusque dans la chambre.

Elle ôta son sac de sous son lit et en sortit plusieurs fioles qu'elle examina rapidement avant de trouver celle qu'elle cherchait et de se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle tira un gros chaudron d'un placard et versa le contenu de sa fiole dedans avant de brandir son poing au dessus, de souffler, de lancer un « pour papa, maman, et tous les autres », et de laisser tomber la mèche de cheveux de Severus dedans.

Elle touilla la mixture pendant un long moment, satisfaite seulement quand le liquide cessa de siffler et de rendre son écume et qu'il prit une couleur rouge foncée qui la surprit profondément. Elle savait que l'aspect final du polynectar était variable, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu un avec une telle teinte.

Elle attrapa une louche et la plongea dedans pour observer la texture et constata avec soulagement qu'il était parfaitement liquide. Il serait plus simple à avaler de cette façon. Elle en avait bu des tas dont la couleur paraissait suspecte, mais elle avait toujours su surpasser l'apparence. La texture, par contre, c'était une autre histoire... Elle avait eu des hauts le cœur en engloutissant des potions gluantes ou pleine de morceaux... Celle-ci allait passer comme une lettre à la poste... Ou un hibou dans une volière.

« Tu as égorgé un troll ou quoi ? l'interrogea James qu'elle n'avait pas entendu rentrer.  
\- C'est le polynectar, répondit-elle simplement, toujours penchée sur le chaudron.  
\- Tu l'as eu ?! S'exclama t-il en se rapprochant pour regarder un peu plus attentivement la mixture. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et ils restèrent tous les deux muets devant la potion pendant quelques secondes avant que James ne reprenne la parole.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cette couleur ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien... Au début, je me disais... C'est peut-être à cause de ses sentiments pour moi. Parfois, ça influe sur une potion, mais... Plus je mélange, et plus je trouve que ça ressemble à du sang... Tu vois, ce n'est pas seulement rouge, c'est sombre et... Presque noir selon l'angle dans lequel on le regarde, expliqua t-elle, très concentrée. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- … Que Rogue a ses règles ? tenta James, espiègle.  
\- … Je pense que cela fait d'avantage référence au nombre de personnes dont il a causé la mort, mais merci d'avoir proposé quelque chose, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. »

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table et continua à la regarder remuer le polynectar. Ils avaient commencé à s'habituer l'un à l'autre, mais pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'ils ne se disputent. Ils avaient appris à gérer cela sans pour autant chercher à l'éviter. Ce n'était pas possible et ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre. Ils étaient différents, et parfois, leurs différences devaient leur exploser au visage. Tant pis pour les dommages, ils parvenaient toujours à s'en remettre.

« Quand est-ce qu'on peut l'utiliser ?  
\- Demain sans problème, répondit-elle, un peu absente.  
\- Comment tu as fait pour l'avoir ? »

La question demeura sans réponse pendant que Lily s'occupait de verser une quantité suffisante de potion dans deux tubes différents qu'elle fourra dans son sac avant de poser le chaudron dans l'évier et de s'asseoir en face de James.

« Je l'ai manipulé un peu. Rien de plus.  
\- Hmm... Fit-il, pensif. Tu n'as pas... Il s'interrompit pour lui lancer un regard suggestif et elle lui répondit par un soupir agacé et un coup d'oeil mauvais.  
\- Premier jour, tu me demandes de m'habiller court. Avant-dernier jour, tu penses que je suis capable de coucher pour un cheveu. Je vais peut-être mourir, et la dernière personne que j'aurais fréquentée, c'est toi. Tu te rends compte de l'angoisse dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement ? »

Il lâcha un rire et se cala un peu plus au fond de sa chaise en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, et elle le fixa en espérant qu'ils s'en sortiraient vivants tous les deux. La simple éventualité qu'il puisse y laisser sa vie lui effleura l'esprit une seconde. Ça n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient là. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle avait songé qu'ils pourraient mourir tous les deux, bien entendu, mais elle ne l'avait jamais regardé en se disant : Et s'il ne revenait pas avec moi ?

Et tout à coup, elle le fit. Son sourire, son regard espiègle, la totalité de son visage s'évanouit devant ses yeux et un sentiment déplaisant lui traversa la poitrine. Ils avaient vécu tout cela ensemble. Ils avaient prétendu et ils s'étaient parfois amusés d'une façon un peu tordue avec tous leurs mensonges, et personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

Tous les jours, ils avaient marché dans des couloirs effrayants, essayant de faire abstraction des os humains au mur, de la puanteur cadavérique qui demeurait dans le grand séjour, des discussions abjectes sur la valeur du sang avec les autres mangemorts, de la présence même de Voldemort entre ces quatre murs... Tous les jours, ils avaient fait face ensemble, et personne au monde ne pouvait savoir ce que cela faisait d'être ici.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient quand ils se retrouvaient dans leur appartement après avoir passé la journée à prétendre, à mentir, à bluffer pour leur propre vie en sentant l'angoisse monter dès qu'un regard s'attardait un peu trop sur eux. Personne ne savait ce que c'était, d'être tenu à l'écart de tout. Lily avait rapidement compris, et elle savait que James aussi.

Quelque chose les avait un peu avalé. Cet endroit avait eu une certaine influence sur eux. Elle sentait quelque chose de mauvais en elle, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Sa soif de vengeance la gagnait un peu plus chaque instant, et elle se savait prête à lâcher prise d'un moment à l'autre, à sortir de cet endroit et à parcourir les chambres une par une pour les brûler du sol au plafond. Si James n'avait pas été là, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

Leurs nuits de sommeil s'étaient raccourcies au fur et à mesure qu'ils mettaient leur plan en place, et ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait juste partir et oublier qu'elle était venue là un jour. Elle ne savait même pas si elle recommencerait les missions, pas quand celle-ci avait été aussi intense, aussi dure...

« On devrait aller se coucher. La journée de demain va être compliquée, lui dit-elle. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le même lit, pour la dernière fois. Allongée sur le dos, immobile, elle fixait le plafond sans même le voir dans la pénombre.

« Potter ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ne meurs pas demain, ok ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te mettre à pleurer à mon enterrement ? La questionna t-il. »

Elle pouvait percevoir la moquerie dans sa voix et cela l'exaspéra. Il tournait toujours tout en dérision. Elle lui donna un coup de coude sous la couette et afficha un sourire satisfait quand elle l'entendit pousser une exclamation de douleur.

« Actuellement, tu es la seule personne qui essaie d'attenter à ma vie, plaisanta t-il.  
\- Si j'essayais vraiment, tu serais déjà mort, lui répondit-elle. »

C'était vrai. Lily était doué en magie, rapide et habile, et surtout, elle connaissait des tas de sortilèges. Elle était capable de se sortir de tout. James aussi, mais pour une raison étrange, ils savaient tous les deux que s'ils devaient se battre à mort, il ne serait pas celui qui s'en sortirait.

Ils avaient beaucoup appris l'un sur l'autre ces derniers jours. Ils avaient dû se faire passer pour un couple, et ils avaient, par conséquent, été obligés d'être attentifs, de s'observer, et de se poser quelques questions pour que tout fonctionne. La veille, elle avait donné un coup de magasine à James quand, pendant leur déjeuner, il lui avait demandé quelle était sa position sexuelle préférée, prétextant avoir prévu d'en discuter plus tard avec Travers.

Il avait rapidement compris qu'ils n'allaient jamais aborder ce sujet, et elle l'avait regardé de travers toute la journée. Elle était cependant ébahie de constater qu'ils s'en étaient sortis sans avoir trop à jouer un rôle d'amoureux transis. Ils s'étaient quelques fois donnés la main, s'étaient enlacés un peu, mais rien de plus. Elle s'était d'ailleurs demandée comment les mangemorts avaient pu les trouver crédibles un seul instant.

« Tu sais quoi ? Reprit-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait dormir parce que la journée de demain allait être longue ? Pointa t-il.  
\- Si, mais... Je viens de penser à un truc.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On ne s'est même pas embrassé ! S'exclama t-elle en se redressant légèrement. »

Il fit de même, s'appuyant sur un coude, et il approcha son visage un peu trop près du sien. Elle se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe net, un sourire narquois sur le visage, et qu'il lui réponde.

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse maintenant ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle resta interdite devant lui pendant une seconde avant de s'écarter et de manquer de tomber du lit à la renverse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! s'écria t-elle. Je disais juste que c'est fou, qu'on s'en soit tiré sans avoir eu besoin de le faire devant les autres !  
\- Hmmm. Il faut croire qu'on est un couple crédible.  
\- Ou que ce sont tous de parfaits idiots. »

Le lit fut secoué par le rire de James pendant une minute, puis tout redevint plus calme, et Lily se détendit autant qu'elle le put sachant que le lendemain, ils risqueraient leur vie.

« J'espère que Agatha va bien...  
\- Demain, on l'emmènera avec nous, la rassura James.  
\- Je sais, je sais... Je déteste juste la savoir là bas. »

Elle soupira et douta de trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, même si elle en avait fortement besoin. Au moins, James ne lui ferait pas de réflexion sur ses ronflements...

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

Elle était déjà en train de faire son sac lorsqu'il se retourna dans le lit, les bras écartés de chaque côté de son corps. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, et c'était parfait. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir, pendant que la plupart des mangemorts dormaient.

Bellatrix se levait aux aurores, ils le savaient pour l'avoir croisée dans le grand séjour tôt le matin et jamais après, alors Lily pressa James en le secouant légèrement, et il bondit hors du lit en s'étirant longuement, lui laissant le loisir de l'observer discrètement du coin de l'oeil avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la salle de bain, juste une dernière fois.

Quand il la rejoignit dans le salon, elle venait de sortir une des deux fioles de son sac et, après l'avoir fixée d'un air hésitant, elle en avala le contenu d'une seule traite sous les applaudissements lents de James qui grimaça quand elle se transforma en Severus Rogue.

« Alors ? Ça a marché ?  
\- Tu as les cheveux gras et un énorme nez, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Je prends ça pour un oui... »

Elle attrapa la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait gardé dans son propre sac et la lui fourra dans les bras avant de s'assurer qu'elle avait toujours sa baguette, et de s'arrêter avec lui juste devant la porte. Elle sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Une heure ou peut-être deux maximum. Elle avait froid et avait l'impression de trembler, mais elle n'avait jamais été plus soulagée. Ils allaient enfin quitter cet endroit.

« Prête ? L'interrogea James. »

Elle acquiesça, mais elle le retint par la manche de sa cape quand il entama un mouvement vers la porte, et en un rien de temps, elle se retrouva contre lui, à l'étreindre, le prenant complètement au dépourvu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu avais prévu de faire ça pendant que tu préparais le polynectar ? Soupira t-il. »

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait pris l'apparence de Severus Rogue, et elle tenta de retenir un rire, sans grand succès, en songeant à la scène qu'elle était en train de lui faire vivre à cet instant précis.

« Si c'est une façon de te venger de tout ce que je t'ai dit cette semaine, c'est très efficace, reprit-il.  
\- C'était juste pour te souhaiter bonne chance, à la base, expliqua t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui.  
\- Dans ce cas là, il aurait mieux valu que tu le fasses avant d'avoir pris le polynectar... Marmonna t-il avec une pointe d'amertume qui la fit sourire.  
\- Je le referai quand on se sera échappé d'ici, lui promit-elle en passant devant lui. »

Elle s'assura qu'il s'était recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'élancer dans les couloirs. Comme prévu, ils traversèrent le grand séjour, vide, et arrivèrent dans la pièce arrondie au milieu de laquelle se trouvait la fontaine en forme de serpent. Ils montèrent l'escalier, et Lily frappa quelques coups à la porte des appartements de Bellatrix.

« Severus ? »

La voix de la cousine de Sirius lui glaça le sang. D'un geste lent de la main, Lily l'écarta de son passage pour rentrer dans son appartement, comme elle savait que Rogue le ferait, et elle sentit James passer derrière elle. Il lui sembla que Bellatrix avait perçu quelque chose aussi puisqu'elle l'observa d'un air suspect pendant un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? La questionna t-elle.  
\- Tu ne fais pas confiance à Potter, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Lily sans perdre de temps.  
\- Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il faut convaincre le maître de s'en débarrasser. Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? »

Lily resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était censée dire, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : il fallait qu'elle fasse sortir Bellatrix d'ici pour que James puisse fouiller à sa guise. A force d'observation, ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion qu'Agatha. Le miroir devait se trouver dans cet appartement.

Si elle avait pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait probablement utilisé sa baguette sur Bellatrix, mais elle savait qu'en le faisant maintenant, elle risquait la vie de Severus, et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle n'aurait jamais pu accepter de causer sa perte. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Bellatrix la contourna pour aller ouvrir pendant que le sang de Lily se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines et que l'angoisse remontait dans sa gorge. Elle se retrouva glacée sur place lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le véritable Severus Rogue, et elle le maudit intérieurement, et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à cette éventualité, mais dans un réflexe, elle pointa sa baguette sur Bellatrix et lui lança un sort qui l'envoya droit dans le mur opposé, l'assommant sur le coup.

« Qu'est-ce que...  
\- C'est moi, Lily, trancha t-elle alors que Severus brandissait sa baguette devant lui. »

Il l'observa longuement et sembla prendre conscience que l'étreinte qu'ils avaient brièvement partagé la veille avait servi d'avantage à Lily que ce qu'il n'avait pu imaginer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je prends le miroir, et je m'en vais, lui répondit-elle simplement. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais tomba brutalement à terre sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Une seconde plus tard, la tête de James émergeait de la cape d'invisibilité, juste à côté du serpentard.

« Je l'ai, il était dans la chambre, Agatha avait raison, déclara t-il. Allons-y avant que Lestrange ne débarque avec tout le monde.  
\- Est-ce que c'était nécessaire de le frapper ?  
\- Il n'allait pas nous laisser partir comme ça, répondit-il rapidement. Et comment crois-tu que Bellatrix l'accueillera si elle se réveille et qu'il n'a pas une égratignure ? »

Il avait marqué un point, et ils n'avaient de toutes manières pas le temps de se lancer dans un débat, alors elle enjamba le corps immobile de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami et quitta la pièce après James en prenant soin de jeter un sort de verrouillage sur la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'empressa ensuite de descendre les escaliers, et frappa plusieurs coups à la porte d'Agatha. Elle était certaine d'avoir de grosses gouttes de sueur sur les tempes tellement elle était stressée, et il lui sembla qu'elle était restée une éternité devant la porte quand elle s'ouvrit enfin dans un petit bonhomme dégarni à l'air mauvais dans un affreux pyjama jauni.

« Oh, monsieur Rogue. Que puis-je faire pour vous, si tôt le matin ? l'interrogea t-il en changeant immédiatement d'expression.  
\- Le maître veut voir votre fille, Agatha.  
\- Agatha ? Mais enfin... Agatha est... Est-ce que le maître veut son corps ? Bafouilla t-il, l'air un peu perdu.  
\- Son corps ? répéta Lily, toujours sous l'apparence de Severus.  
\- N'êtes-vous pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

Lily demeura silencieuse, devant la porte du logement des Timms. Son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant une seconde, et tout s'était mis à tourner autour d'elle au ralenti. Elle avait compris sans que Timms n'ait besoin de lui donner plus de détails, mais il le fit quand même.

« Elle n'a pas voulu aider à la conception des potions... Encore une fois... Rosier en a eu marre. Il lui a lancé quelques doloris... Qui aurait pu s'attendre à ce que son corps lâche si vite ? Elle était très faible, trop faible pour servir le seigneur. »

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un père puisse parler de sa fille ainsi, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle l'avait laissé tombée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait là, qu'elle viendrait la tirer de cet enfer, elle lui avait donné de l'espoir, et elle l'avait laissée mourir ici, dans la misère et le mépris de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Agatha était jeune, beaucoup trop jeune pour ne connaître que cela, et elle était partie dans la douleur la plus insoutenable du monde. Tout sembla brutalement injuste et incroyablement douloureux à Lily dont le poing s'abattit violemment sur le visage de M. Timms qui tomba à la renverse juste avant que la jeune femme ne parte en courant en direction du grand séjour.

James lui avait expliqué comment rejoindre la cuisine et cela ne lui prit pas plus de trois minutes. Elle ne croisa personne sur son chemin mais n'eut pas le loisir d'en être soulagée. Agatha n'était pas avec elle, et elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de se pardonner de l'avoir abandonnée.

« Lily, c'est toi ? Où est Agatha ? La questionna James en se découvrant de la cape quand il la vit débarquer dans la pièce vide. »

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et secoua simplement la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne sut à quelle question elle répondait que quand elle essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, lui glissa t-il subtilement en l'attrapant par le poignet et en la tirant vers l'extérieur. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait le vent sur sa peau depuis plusieurs jours, mais la sensation s'évanouit dès qu'il la fit transplaner. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient trouvé le miroir et s'étaient enfuis. Ils étaient en vie, mais Lily n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression d'avoir échoué...


	9. Chapter 9

James avait serré Sirius Black dans ses bras pendant un très long moment et ses parents s'étaient ajoutés à l'étreinte, puis Lily s'était retrouvée dans ceux de Mary, d'Alice, de Rémus et de tous les autres, et c'était comme s'ils avaient été séparés pendant des mois. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié d'eux, d'avoir tout manqué, et elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à toutes leurs questions, et elle avait la tête qui tournait.

La réunion de l'Ordre avait duré des heures et des heures ce jour là. Lily n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, James avait fait tout le travail. Leur septième année en tant que préfets-en-chef avait appris à tout le monde que c'était habituellement l'inverse, mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent.

Ils se connaissaient. Elle ne savais pas quelle était sa couleur préférée, ni quelle chanson il écoutait quand il était triste, bien qu'elle doutait que cela lui arrive, et elle ne savait pas non plus quelle était son équipe de quidditch favorite, s'il préférait les chats, les chiens, ou les hippogriffes, mais elle savait que s'il s'occupait de répondre à toutes les questions, c'était parce qu'il était bien conscient qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Elle pensait à Agatha. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Elle écoutait à peine les explications de James, les recommandations du professeur Dumbledore, les exclamations de surprise des autres, et elle sursauta à peine quand, après un vote, Kinglsey Shacklebolt brisa volontairement le miroir pour l'empêcher de retomber entre de mauvaises mains en jetant un sort qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Elle crut entendre Sirius expliquer quelque chose à James par rapport à son évasion, au fait qu'il ne puisse plus retourner dans son appartement et qu'il ait passé le plus clair de son temps dissimulé dans le quartier général en attendant qu'ils reviennent et qu'il s'y soit tellement plu qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas y passer sa vie, mais encore une fois, elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle tremblait un peu. Rémus, à côté d'elle, l'avait remarqué, et sa main s'était posée sur son épaule en guise de soutient. Il en avait fait, des missions, il savait bien ce que l'on ressentait quand on avait l'impression de se perdre.

Peter, lui, restait en retrait mais lui envoyait des sourires amicaux. Il n'était pas celui auquel elle préférait se confier même s'il savait très bien écouter, elle était plus à l'aise avec Rémus.

Son regard plein de compassion et d'inquiétude était resté sur elle pendant presque toute la réunion, comme s'il attendait le moindre signe de sa part pour l'emmener quelque part, dans un endroit où ils pourraient discuter sans être interrompus par qui que ce soit, et dès que les membres commencèrent à se lever de leurs chaises, elle attrapa son ami par la manche et le traîna dans une pièce adjacente où elle fondit en larmes.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait en elle. Elle ne savait pas si ses nerfs lâchaient, si elle était contente d'être en sécurité parmi ses amis, ou si elle était effondrée d'avoir perdu Agatha et rompu une promesse par la même occasion. C'était sûrement un peu de tout, et elle se confia à Rémus pendant plusieurs minutes. Il l'écouta silencieusement, avec cette espèce de bienveillance qu'elle aimait tant chez lui, et quand elle eut enfin terminé, il lui adressa un sourire tendre qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Elle lui expliqua tout sur Agatha, la souffrance qu'elle ressentait en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas pu la sauver, la colère qu'elle avait contre elle-même, et cette envie intense, de rester enfermée toute sa vie chez elle et de ne plus entendre parler de mission, qui la rongeait.

« On est tous passé par là, la rassura t-il en lui tapotant le dos.  
\- Comment tu fais pour y retourner ? Lui demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Il y a plein de gens qui ont besoin d'être sauvés. J'essaie de me focaliser sur ceux-là plutôt que sur ceux que j'ai déjà perdu. Nous sommes le dernier rempart à la guerre, ils ont besoin de nous. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi de réaliser cela aujourd'hui, mais vous avez réussi, Lily. La mission a été un succès, et tu ne le vois pas, mais tu as sauvé des vies. »

Elle renifla bruyamment et demeura un long moment avec lui, essayant de croire le plus possible en ses mots, car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Rémus avait rarement tort sur quoi que ce soit.

« Merlin, je suis contente de te retrouver, souffla t-elle finalement avant de l'étreindre.  
\- Lily, on nous... »

James venait de débarquer dans la pièce et il s'arrêta net quand il les vit s'enlacer. Il se racla la gorge, et ce fut Rémus qui s'écarta de Lily en premier, lançant à son meilleur ami un coup d'oeil qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter.

« Ils nous attendent pour fêter la réussite de la mission, reprit James sur un ton neutre.  
\- Ok... Hum... J'arrive, bafouilla t-elle en se retournant pour essuyer ses joues humides. »

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer. Elle pensait être seule, mais Rémus était toujours là. Il était à moitié assis sur une vieille commode poussiéreuse près de l'entrée et il l'observait curieusement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles à moi, et pas à lui ?  
\- Je parle toujours avec toi, répondit-elle en lui rendant son regard interrogateur.  
\- Tu as passé presque une semaine avec lui. Il sait mieux que moi ce que vous avez vécu, tu devrais discuter avec lui.  
\- Rémus, est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu dis ? C'est déjà un miracle qu'on ne se soit pas entre-tués.  
\- Tu n'aurais jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à son... Attends, son quoi, déjà ? Ah, oui. Son « _physique parfait_ », la cita t-il en détachant soigneusement les mots avec un sourire malin.  
\- Oh ferme là, Lupin, marmonna t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais.  
\- J'espère au moins que tu en as bien profité.  
\- Je vais utiliser ma baguette sur toi, le prévint-elle.  
\- C'était comment, de s'endormir à côté de lui ? De se réveiller à côté de lui ? De déjeuner et de dîner avec lui ? De prétendre être sa femme ? Comment étaient toutes ces choses que tu ne referas plus ? Poursuivit-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il ne souriait plus vraiment. Ses yeux bruns étaient accrochés aux siens, et elle avait l'impression qu'il la testait et qu'il savait très bien que son estomac était en train de lui jouer un sacré tour, à se tordre dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait soudainement plus aucune envie de l'écouter, alors elle passa devant lui et quitta la pièce.

James était debout au milieu d'un cercle formé par tous les membres de l'Ordre, un verre à la main, et Lily se trouva propulsée à côté de lui sans qu'elle ne comprenne qui l'avait poussée, mais elle suspecta fortement Sirius Black qui lui servit rapidement un peu de whisky-pur-feu en souriant. Il sembla à Lily qu'il avait oublié qu'il lui en voulait pour le secret de Rémus. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient simplement dépassé tout cela, peut-être que le simple fait qu'à un certain point, ils aient craints pour la vie l'un de l'autre avait effacé toutes les rancoeurs.

« Merci à tous d'être là, commença James. Je pense que je parle pour nous deux quand je dis que ça fait du bien d'être à la maison. »

Il baissa les yeux vers Lily, et elle hocha la tête puis lui lança un sourire bref auquel il ne répondit pas. C'était étrange de se retrouver avec lui au milieu de leurs amis. Ils n'avaient rien partagé jusqu'à quelques jours plus tôt, et maintenant, tout le monde les regardait sans imaginer une seule seconde ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cela, cette impression d'être la seule, en dehors de lui, à savoir comment ils avaient évolué.

« Enfin, bref. Je suis juste impatient de retrouver mon lit, alors dépêchons-nous de faire la fête ! Conclut-il sous les rires.  
\- Il n'a pas hérité des talents d'orateur de sa mère... Le tacla discrètement Fleamont, faisant sourire Lily. »

Elle but un verre de whisky-pur-feu. James, moins raisonnable, deux ou trois. Elle le surveillait du coin de l'oeil tout en étant bien consciente que Rémus la fixait d'un air encourageant. Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer les mots pour qu'elle les entende. S'il avait pu la pousser vers lui, il l'aurait fait, mais Lily était en train de discuter avec Mary MacDonald et Fleamont Potter, tous les deux ravis de la retrouver

« Ton travail sur le polynectar était impressionant. James m'a dit qu'il aurait pu encore faire effet pendant des heures si tu n'avais pas pris un antidote aussitôt arrivée ici, la félicita Fleamont.  
\- Je n'ai fait que mettre le cheveu et mélanger. Le reste, nous l'avions préparé ensemble avant de partir.  
\- Tu es beaucoup trop modeste, Lily, lui fit remarquer Mary. »

Elle haussa les épaules tout en rougissant pendant que Fleamont appuyait Mary, et elle resta là, à les écouter pendant de longues minutes sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Elle avait perdu ses mots ce jour là, et elle ne semblait pas les retrouver.

Elle se décida à partir après s'être massée brièvement la nuque pour la quatrième fois, exténuée. Elle fut surprise de l'étreinte de Fleamont, mais pas de celle d'Alice, et elle adressa un signe de main aux autres avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du quartier général. Elle ouvrit la porte mais se retourna quand elle entendit les rires de James et Sirius mêlés, un peu plus loin.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, se demandant s'il était vraiment correct de partir de cette façon, sans même lui adresser un seul mot, et puis elle chassa ses doutes, referma la porte et s'en alla. Il s'amusait, et elle ne voulait pas être celle qui mettrait un terme à ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami. Il avait tant été inquiet à l'idée de le perdre, elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui devait cela. Ce n'était pas comme si James était du genre à s'en formaliser.

Elle transplana et balança son sac dans son appartement. L'odeur était familière, rien n'avait bougé, à part un bouquin de sa bibliothèque qui s'était retrouvé sur la table. Rémus lui avait dit qu'il viendrait un peu traîner chez elle pour s'occuper de son chat, et elle en avait été soulagée, car sa première idée avait été de recontacter Pétunia pour le lui confier, et Merlin seul savait comment elle aurait retrouvé la pauvre bête.

« Coucou toi, murmura t-elle quand la boule de poils rousse trottina jusqu'à elle en lâchant un miaulement déchirant. »

Elle lui grattouilla le haut de la tête et ensorcela le sac de croquettes pour qu'une quantité raisonnable se renverse dans la gamelle de Snap qui se hâta d'aller tout dévorer. Il avait une véritable passion pour la nourriture, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien laisser à découvert sans qu'il ne s'empresse d'aller l'avaler, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui en vouloir. Sa grosse bouille avait raison d'elle à chaque fois.

Elle s'effondra sur son canapé, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, et soupira quand elle constata qu'il n'était que vingt heures. Elle avait l'impression que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis des lustres. Elle s'allongea, remonta son plaid gris sur ses épaules, et ferma les yeux.

Elle avait pensé que ce serait un soulagement de se retrouver enfin seule chez elle, mais plus elle essayait de s'endormir, et plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Tout était trop silencieux, et elle passa des heures et des heures à se retourner sans trouver la position idéale, alors elle battit en retraite.

Elle soupira lourdement, se redressa, et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait plus voir qu'une seule chose : sa solitude. Elle avait peur. Elle était du genre courageuse, mais ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor huit ans auparavant.

Le tic tac de son horloge était en train de la rendre folle. Elle avait quitté une prison, mais le fait d'être isolée chez elle lui donnait l'impression d'en avoir retrouvé une autre. Son chat sauta sur ses genoux, et elle le caressa un moment, pensive, se demandant à quel point elle était dingue d'avoir subitement envie de retourner dans cet horrible appartement dans lequel elle avait vécu presque une semaine alors qu'elle avait passé presque deux heures à expliquer à Rémus qu'elle ne referait plus jamais de mission... Sa main se stoppa entre les deux oreilles de Snap.

« Bouse d'hippogriffe... Chuchota t-elle. »

James n'était pas là. Elle ne s'était pas disputée avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés. Son appartement était froid, sans vie, sans cri, sans rire, et elle était gelée à l'intérieur, comme si tout son corps était dans l'attente de quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais si elle restait là. Elle souffla plusieurs fois, les yeux rivés sur le sol, à se demander si elle allait vraiment faire ce qu'elle avait en tête, et puis elle se leva, Snap dans les bras, et elle balança son sac sur son dos avant de quitter son appartement.

« A quel point est-ce que je suis malade ? Se répéta t-elle une bonne dizaine de fois après avoir transplané. »

Elle savait où habitait James pour avoir été cherché Rémus là bas à de nombreuses reprises. C'était un quartier huppé du Londres moldu, et Lily avait toujours été étonnée de le savoir ici. Elle ne le voyait pas vraiment se mélanger à une culture qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais son ami lycanthrope lui avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était vraiment James Potter.

Son chat dans les bras, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers du grand immeuble, le maudissant d'habiter au dernier étage alors que des muscles dans ses cuisses dont elle avait partiellement oublié l'existence lui faisaient vivre un calvaire. Arrivée en haut, elle reprit son souffle et frappa quelques coups à la porte.

Elle patienta un moment, et songea qu'il ne devait pas être rentré, ou qu'il était sûrement allé terminer la soirée chez Rémus, ou Peter, mais pile au moment où elle se retourna pour entamer la descente de l'escalier en pestant contre lui de ne pas être là, elle entendit un cliquetis derrière elle, et il la dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant probablement ce qu'elle faisait là, et elle se sentit vraiment stupide pendant une minute.

« Tu veux entrer ? Lui proposa t-il. »

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Elle n'était jamais allée chez lui. Rémus l'attendait toujours devant la porte, ou en bas du bâtiment, et quand il s'effaça pour la laisser passer elle découvrit un joli appartement, plus modeste que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru, mais avec une certaine classe qui correspondait parfaitement au jeune homme qui était devant elle.

De grandes baies vitrées s'étalaient sur toute la longueur du salon et donnaient une vue absolument époustouflante de la ville. Elle resta bouche bée devant pendant une longue minute avant de s'apercevoir que James était à côté d'elle et qu'il avait légèrement tendu la main pour caresser le chat qui ronronnait toujours dans ses bras.

« Oh, non, surtout pas ! le prévint-elle en s'écartant. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois qu'il a griffé Rémus. Il déteste les hommes, expliqua t-elle alors que son camarade lui lançait un regard interrogateur.  
\- Vraiment ? »

Il avait posé la question en souriant et s'était approché si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un pas en arrière quand il avait tendu les bras vers elle pour subtiliser l'animal. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent subrepticement mais elle l'ignora, trop troublée par la réaction de son chat qui se laissa attraper sans afficher le moindre signe d'agressivité envers James.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, ta maîtresse ? murmura t-il en le caressant. Tu ne ferais pas de mal à un boursouf. »

Lily fixa Snap, perplexe, et quand l'animal se mit à ronronner, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Personne sur cette terre ne semblait pouvoir résister à James Potter, pas même son stupide chat qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur mais qui avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à la faire mentir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? l'interrogea t-il sans quitter la petite bête des yeux.  
\- Je... »

Elle s'apprêtait à tout lui dire exactement comme le lui avait conseillé Rémus lorsque la porte d'entrée explosa à quelques mètres d'eux, laissant apparaître une quantité de mangemorts beaucoup trop impressionnante. Tout alla très vite. Un sort fusa vers eux, elle tira James par la manche pour qu'il se baisse, et la baie vitrée entière éclata, propulsant des morceaux de verres dans le vide.

« Accio balai ! »

James avait eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette, et l'intelligence de ne pas essayer de se battre, pour une fois. Lily n'eut pas le temps de compter, mais elle eut l'impression que leurs assaillants étaient une dizaine, et elle ne sut exactement comment James et elle se débrouillèrent pour éviter les sorts qui se dirigèrent sur eux, ni comment elle se retrouva à une centaine de mètres du sol, sur le balai de son camarade qui fonçait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pendant un match de quidditch.

« Merde ! s'était-il exclamé rageusement après avoir volé pendant dix bonnes minutes.  
\- Tu crois qu'on les a semé ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il rapidement, continuant à filer comme le vent.  
\- Comment est-ce qu'ils nous ont trouvé ?  
\- De la même façon qu'ils ont trouvé Sirius. Nos protections ne sont plus assez efficaces. Il fallait s'y attendre. Ils vont vouloir notre peau maintenant qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'on s'est fichu d'eux. »

Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que la pénombre au dessus des lumières de la ville. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et elle doutait réussir à le faire ralentir de si tôt.

« Où est Snap ? demanda t-elle subitement.  
\- Dans mon sweat, et je pense qu'on a battu le record de griffures, répondit-il en lâchant son balai d'une main pour attraper celle de Lily et la glisser légèrement sous son vêtement pour qu'elle puisse caresser l'animal effrayé.  
\- Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle, ses neurones se déconnectant un à un en songeant à son geste.  
\- Il a eu peur, c'est tout. »

Elle ne sut pas où ils allaient jusqu'à ce que James ne décide de se poser et qu'elle se sente transplaner. Ils avaient à peine quitté le quartier général qu'ils y étaient déjà revenus. Sirius était probablement en train de dormir à l'étage car ils ne le virent descendre les escaliers qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quand James pesta bruyamment au rez-de-chaussée après avoir envoyé une lettre brouillonne au professeur Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, tous les deux ? les interrogea t-il.  
\- Ils ont trouvé mon appartement, répondit James en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pendant que Snap se frottait à ses jambes, inconscient qu'ils venaient tous de frôler la mort.  
\- Merde.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Et toi ? demanda t-il à Lily.  
\- Moi ? répéta t-elle en pointant son index sur sa propre personne, puis en échangeant un regard avec James qui semblait tout aussi impatient d'entendre sa réponse que Sirius. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je...  
\- Alors tu es allée chez James ? compléta t-il en haussant un sourcil, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage.  
\- J'avais besoin de parler ! réfuta t-elle en comprenant tout de suite où il voulait en venir.  
\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Parce que vous n'avez passé la semaine qu'à parler, n'est-ce pas ? Continua t-il.  
\- A quel point es-tu jaloux, Black ? le questionna t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi embarrassée qu'elle l'était.  
\- Ca dépend. Combien de fois vous êtes-vous envoyés en l'air ?  
\- Aucune ! protesta t-elle d'un air révolté pendant que James les observait tour à tour sans intervenir, les mains dans les poches, l'air très amusé par la situation.  
\- Hum... Mais alors pourquoi est-c...  
\- Peut-on se concentrer sur le véritable problème ? Le coupa t-elle rapidement. S'ils ont trouvé son appartement, ils ont trouvé le mien aussi.  
\- Vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici.  
\- Il n'y a qu'une chambre, pointa James.  
\- Le lit est grand, répondit Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
\- Bonne idée. On va se serrer dans ton lit, déclara Lily. »

Les deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent simultanément sur elle pendant qu'elle jetait son sac à dos sur le canapé, fouillant à l'intérieur avant de reporter son regard sur Sirius.

« Ah, et comme James te l'a peut-être déjà expliqué, j'avais oublié de mettre mon pyjama dans mon sac, donc je dors nue. J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème. »

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et Lily vit James sourire imperceptiblement derrière son index en lui lançant un regard espiègle qui lui laissait à penser qu'il approuvait clairement ce qu'elle était en train de faire subir à son meilleur ami.

« Je me mets au milieu, c'est ça ? reprit-elle.  
\- Heu... Ben... Je... Cornedrue, peut-être que... Balbutia Sirius qui ne semblait pas comprendre la supercherie.  
\- Ah, oui, tu serais peut-être plus à l'aise si c'était James. Pas de problème, c'est normal, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, je comprends, trancha t-elle en entamant un mouvement vers les escaliers. »

Elle ne s'interrompit que quand le professeur Dumbledore débarqua dans le quartier général, les faisant tous se retourner en même temps. James lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il venait de leur arriver pendant que Sirius esquivait délibérément le regard de Lily qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fière de sa vie d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec à quelqu'un.

« Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ? l'entendit-elle demander discrètement à James alors qu'il était en train de chercher une solution avec le directeur de Poudlard.  
\- Non, je ne l'étais pas, espèce de troll, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je le savais ! S'exclama t-il. »

Elle était positivement certaine du contraire, mais elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment ils pourraient s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Ils avaient les mangemorts aux trousses, et Voldemort voulait probablement récupérer son miroir, ne sachant pas que Shackelbolt l'avait déjà brisé en mille morceaux. Il devait être furieux, et cela lui donna à la fois froid dans le dos, et lui procura un sentiment de victoire non négligeable qu'elle avait pourtant ignoré jusque là.

« Il y a Godric's Hollow, déclara le professeur Dumbledore. Je comptais en faire le prochain quartier général, mais celui-ci semble faire l'affaire pour le moment. Nous aviserons plus tard.  
\- Godric's Hollow ?  
\- Un manoir dans un petit village habité par sorciers et moldus. Il est hautement sécurisé, mais je vous conseille d'y rester cachés pendant un moment. Il paraît évident que vos têtes sont mises à prix... Ils vous traqueront sans relâche... Leur expliqua le vieil homme d'un air grave. »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard, bien conscients de ce que tout cela impliquait. Ils allaient encore devoir vivre sous le même toit. Partager le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner, et le dîner. S'endormir ensemble, se réveiller ensemble, passer la journée ensemble. Sans la moindre hésitation, ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.


	10. Chapter 10

Ils s'étaient rapidement installés dans le manoir de Godric's Hollow. Les choses étaient bien différentes de leur dernière cohabitation. Tout d'abord, l'endroit était beaucoup plus accueillant, si lumineux que le premier jour, Lily n'avait pas pu se lasser de traîner dans le salon baigné de soleil jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, négligeant le rangement du peu d'affaires qu'elle avait toujours avec elle dans sa chambre.

Il y avait cela, aussi. Ils avaient chacun leur chambre. La sienne était en bas. Celle de James se trouvait à l'étage. Sirius Black avait fait une blague douteuse pendant qu'ils visitaient, prétextant que James préférait toujours être au dessus, et Lily n'avait vraiment pas voulu en entendre d'avantage alors elle s'était empressée de décréter qu'elle prendrait la chambre du bas qui était moins grande, mais plus claire.

A son grand dam, Snap, lui, avait décidé qu'il préférait dormir avec James. Elle n'osa pas l'en blâmer, hésitant chaque nuit à monter les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait absolument envie de se retrouver dans le même lit que son camarade, au contraire, elle était positivement ravie d'avoir sa propre chambre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle n'avait jamais mieux dormi qu'avec James, aussi stupide cela puisse paraître. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle commençait à se demander si elle arriverait de nouveau à fermer l'oeil sans qu'ils ne se trouvent sous la même couverture, et Rémus lui avait fait remarquer le matin même qu'elle avait une mine horrible, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un unique grognement un peu trop agressif.

Ils étaient arrivés ici depuis quatre jours, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir dans les prochaines heures si elle ne parvenait pas enfin à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, poussant des jurons de plus en plus sonores, lorsqu'elle décida enfin de mettre sa fierté de côté.

Elle grimaça quand les marches grincèrent sous ses pieds nus, mais elle continua de monter l'escalier et longea le couloir du hall jusqu'à arriver devant sa chambre. Elle frappa deux coup légers, et entrouvrit la porte.

« James ? appela t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Hmmm ? répondit une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Dans la pénombre, elle vit simplement la couette se soulever, et elle ne comprit ce que cela signifiait qu'après une minute de réflexion au court de laquelle elle pénétra dans sa chambre, referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et se glissa là où il tenait la couverture en l'air. Il la lâcha sur elle dès qu'elle s'allongea, et il sembla retomber dans un sommeil profond presque aussitôt.

L'oreiller sur lequel elle posa son visage était imprégné de son odeur, et elle se sentit immédiatement un peu plus à sa place. C'était paradoxal. Deux semaines auparavant, elle aurait vigoureusement refusé de partager ne serait-ce qu'un toit avec lui, et maintenant, elle se surprenait à ne pouvoir faire sans. C'était bizarre, et un peu dérangeant quelque part. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ratait, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas y penser, et elle n'eut pas le loisir de le faire. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et sa respiration trouva instinctivement le même rythme que celle de James.

Elle fut tirée de son sommeil par une odeur de pâtisserie et ce fut la seule chose qui la poussa à se lever. Elle était si bien dans ce lit qu'elle avait songé y passer une partie de sa journée. James n'était plus dedans depuis probablement deux ou trois heures, et elle en avait profité pour s'étaler en plein milieu du matelas, pendant que Snap lui marchait inlassablement dessus comme pour lui dire de remuer son derrière.

Elle finit par le faire et descendit les escaliers, encore somnolente, les yeux partiellement fermés toujours dans le tee-shirt rouge de James. Entre l'attaque chez lui et leur arrivée ici, elle n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de passer prendre d'autres affaires que celles qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Son appartement n'était pas sûr et les membres de l'Ordre lui avaient tous vivement déconseillés d'y retourner. Quelques uns d'entre eux avaient été leur chercher deux ou trois babioles en plein après-midi, mais c'était tout.

Arrivée en bas des marches, elle s'étira et poussa un long bâillement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité, mais elle aurait pu repartir pour plusieurs heures encore. Elle n'ouvrit complètement les yeux que quand elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge, et elle crut mourir de honte quand elle constata que les trois membres de la famille Potter la fixaient.

Euphémia et Fleamont, assis à la table de la cuisine, détournèrent poliment le regard quand elle se mit à tourner sur place sans savoir si elle devait étirer d'avantage le tee-shirt de James pour qu'il tombe sous ses genoux nus ou s'enfuir en courant, et le jeune homme en question, debout devant le plan de travail, pivota dans l'autre sens mais elle l'entendit parfaitement émettre un léger rire qu'il dissimula en toux.

« Bonjour Lily, l'avaient gentiment salué ses parents en esquissant un sourire amusé sans pour autant la regarder.  
\- Bonjour, je... Merlin, je suis désolée, je... Je dormais et je... Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il y aurait du monde et... Oh bon sang il est déjà treize heures... Qu'est-ce que je fais encore dans cette tenue ? Je... Je vais me changer ! Bafouilla t-elle, rouge d'embarras avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.  
\- Tout va bien, Lily ! entendit-elle Euphémia lui crier de la cuisine. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais s'habilla en vitesse en murmurant tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait tout en se demandant si son visage allait un jour retrouver sa couleur d'origine. Elle fut tentée un instant de rester enfermée dans sa chambre, mais elle avait un point commun avec Snap : la nourriture était toujours plus forte que tout.

Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains, s'efforça d'oublier la scène fâcheuse qui avait eu lieue quelques minutes plus tôt, et rejoignit la famille Potter dans la cuisine. James venait de déposer une assiette pleine de gaufres au centre de la table déjà bien garnie quand elle débarqua, et il lui lança un sourire en coin qui lui donna envie de le noyer dans son jus de citrouille.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié de te prévenir que mes parents venaient bruncher aujourd'hui... Lui glissa t-il sournoisement, et elle sut qu'il n'avait absolument rien oublié du tout.  
\- Ne me parle pas sinon je risque de te planter ma fourchette dans la main, lui murmura t-elle en retour en affichant un sourire parfaitement doux lorsqu'Euphémia jeta un coup d'oeil dans leur direction. »

Voilà le genre de choses qu'il faisait et qui la rendait dingue. Il adorait la mettre dans des situations comme celle-ci, et elle était certaine qu'il avait pris son pied en la voyant se dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre devant ses parents qu'elle admirait tant, dans un vêtement qui appartenait à leur fils et qui laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'ils partageaient bien plus qu'un manoir.

« La cohabitation a l'air de mieux se passer que ce que tout le monde aurait pensé... Commenta Fleamont juste avant que sa femme ne lui donne un discret coup de coude en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur qui lui signifiait clairement qu'ils ne devaient pas se mêler de leurs affaires.  
\- Lily ronfle, déclara simplement James en haussant les épaules.  
\- Bon sang ! s'exclama t-elle en se tournant rapidement vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en la fixant d'un air innocent comme s'il se demandait pourquoi elle s'énervait, et Merlin, elle ressentit un fort désir de l'embrocher avec ses couverts mais la présence de ses parents l'empêchait clairement de laisser déborder sa rage, et il le savait très bien, alors elle opta pour une autre solution.

« James laisse traîner ses affaires. Constamment. Il fait son sport, le matin, et il balance son tee-shirt n'importe où. Hier, j'en ai même trouvé un dans le frigidaire.  
\- Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit de ranger derrière toi ? Lui demanda alors sa mère sur un ton las, faisant apparaître un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Lily.  
\- Je range ! protesta t-il. Il faut juste me laisser le temps de le faire.  
\- Tu ne vis pas tout seul ici ! Lily n'a certainement pas envie de se retrouver au milieu de ton linge sale ! continua t-elle en attrapant un croissant sur la table.  
\- Lily adore mon linge sale. Je suis sûr qu'elle le renifle quand j'ai le dos tourné, plaisanta James. »

Sa mère haussa un sourcil et dégaina sa baguette si vite qu'ils sursautèrent tous les trois quand elle la pointa sur son fils et qu'il se retrouva muet comme une carpe.

« Oh ne te méprends pas, Lily, j'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde, mais ses âneries me fatiguent... Expliqua t-elle alors que Lily s'était mise à rire en voyant la mine renfrognée de son camarade à côté d'elle.  
\- Regarde comme il est beau quand il ne parle pas, ajouta Fleamont avec humour.  
\- Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment utiliser le contre-sort un jour ? leur demanda Lily, les faisant éclater de rire tous les deux pendant que le jeune homme s'était rabattu sur sa nourriture, prétextant ne pas les entendre. »

Euphémia céda finalement quelques minutes plus tard et Lily décida de les laisser seuls dès qu'elle eut terminé son repas. Ils avaient probablement envie de se retrouver un peu en famille, et elle n'avait aucune intention d'interférer malgré les protestations des parents de James quand elle décréta qu'elle allait se retirer dans sa chambre pour écrire à Mary MacDonald et revoir quelques sortilèges de défense.

De plus, elle doutait être capable de se retenir encore plus longtemps de hurler sur le jeune homme qui n'avait cessé d'essayer de la faire enrager, et la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de perdre son calme devant ses parents, alors elle s'était enfermée deux ou trois heures, et quand elle était sortie pour aller se chercher à boire, il n'y avait plus personne à part James, assis sur le canapé, en train de fixer d'un air curieux la télévision qui avait été laissée là par les habitants précédents.

« Tes parents sont partis ?  
\- Ils devaient aller au ministère cet après-midi, répondit-il simplement. Comment est-ce qu'on fait marcher ça ? La questionna t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'écran.  
\- Je ne sais même pas si elle fonctionne, attends. »

Elle abandonna son verre sur la petite table du salon et se pencha un instant derrière la télévision, remettant en place les quelques fils qui étaient débranchés, puis elle se saisit de la télécommande qui traînait sur le rebord d'une étagère en bois. Une seconde plus tard, des images défilaient sur l'écran et James semblait ébahi.

« Tu peux choisir de regarder autre chose en appuyant sur ces boutons, lui expliqua t-elle en lui tendant la télécommande.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce que je regarde t'intéresse beaucoup, répondit-elle en se saisissant de nouveau de son verre.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu regardes des films d'amour avec des hommes douteux aux cheveux gras ? L'interrogea t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle le fixa d'un air dépité puis lui reprit la télécommande des mains juste pour lui en administrer plusieurs coups sur le crâne pendant qu'il se protégeait avec ses mains.

« Tu. Es. Insupportable ! Articula t-elle entre chaque coups.  
\- Ce n'est pas un « non » ! Lui fit-il remarquer, l'agaçant encore plus. »

Elle soupira lourdement, tourna le dos et lui balança la télécommande par dessus son épaule avant de disparaître de nouveau dans sa chambre, se demandant s'il ne devait pas avoir d'avantage peur pour sa vie ici, que dans son ancien appartement. Elle manqua de s'étaler sur le parquet quand Snap lui fila entre les chambres, et elle crut entendre son camarade Gryffondor s'exclamer « Bien joué mon pote ! » quand elle eut fermé la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Debout devant la fenêtre, à observer la rue, elle songea qu'elle préférait peut-être la solitude de son appartement, et puis elle réalisa à quel point elle n'était jamais satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait. Elle voulait de la vie, et quand elle en avait, elle voulait du silence et de la solitude... Elle aurait juste tellement aimé autre chose. Quelque chose de plus... Facile. Quelque chose de moins... Extrême.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient devoir rester cachés ici, mais elle savait déjà qu'ils allaient devenir fous. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à aimer être restreint dans leurs déplacements, l'un comme l'autre, et elle se demandait par quel miracle James n'était pas déjà aller voler dehors avec Sirius Black. Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Peut-être qu'il avait attendu la nuit... Le contraire lui semblait hautement improbable. Il était inconscient et négligent, et elle savait déjà que c'était ce qui allait le tuer.

Elle soupira quand elle aperçut un groupe d'enfants courir dans la rue, un ballon à la main, et elle eut l'impression de se voir dix ans en arrière, chez ses parents, quand la guerre n'existait pas encore et qu'elle ne connaissait rien du monde sorcier. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas préféré rester dans l'ignorance, et elle jouait à s'imaginer la vie qu'elle aurait eue si cette lettre de Poudlard n'était jamais arrivée.

D'abord, Pétunia serait restée à ses côtés. Elle n'aurait pas déménagé de chez leurs parents si tôt pour aller habiter avec son petit-ami, Vernon Dursley, un homme que Lily n'appréciait guère mais qu'elle avait appris à accepter parce que sa sœur en était amoureuse. Elles auraient eu les relations de deux sœurs, celles qu'elles n'avaient plus depuis ses dix ans. Elles auraient fait les magasins ensemble, auraient rit ensemble, auraient parlé garçons ensemble, auraient organisé de mémorables fêtes dans la maison familiale ensemble... Tant de choses qu'elle avait appris à ne plus envisager une seule seconde.

Ensuite, elle serait allée dans une école normale, avec des enfants normaux qui seraient devenus des amis extraordinaires, et elle aurait probablement passé sa vie au cinéma ou à la patinoire avec eux. Tout aurait été formidablement simple, prodigieusement banal, et jamais, _jamais_ elle ne se serait doutée une seule seconde qu'une guerre avait lieue dans un monde parallèle qui débordait sur le sien. Elle n'aurait pas passé chaque journée de son existence à craindre pour sa vie et celle de son entourage. Tout aurait été si calme, si paisible...

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. De temps en temps, elle imaginait qu'elle allait se réveiller et réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve... La lettre, le Chemin de Traverse, le quai 9 ¾, le Poudlard Express, l'école toute entière, le quidditch, Mary, Alice, Potter et tous les autres... La guerre, et la magie dans toute sa splendeur... Elle n'avait cessé de se demander si tout cela était réel, mais jamais elle n'avait pu trouver une preuve du contraire.

Elle vivait vraiment, ressentait vraiment, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, et c'était ce qui la faisait toujours venir à la conclusion qu'une vie dans le monde moldu ne lui aurait jamais semblé complète. Il lui aurait manqué quelque chose, un soupçon de magie, une vague de féerie, et comme tout cela ne venait pas seul, un océan de dangers.

« Evans ! Courrier pour toi ! entendit-elle James s'écrier depuis le salon. »

Elle quitta la rue des yeux pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui passa cinq bonnes minutes à lui tendre la lettre et à la tirer vers lui dès qu'elle esquissait un geste pour essayer de s'en saisir, la mettant dans une colère noire. Il finit par la lâcher avec un rire moqueur et la regarda s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine tout en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Elle fut surprise d'en sortir un faire part rose vif qu'elle observa sous toutes les coutures avant de l'ouvrir et de rester choquée devant pendant une minute, parcourant sans cesse des yeux les mêmes mots :

« _Vernon Dursley & Pétunia Evans sont ravis de vous convier à leur mariage le 6 Août 1978._ »

Bouche bée, elle laissa le faire-part lui glisser entre les doigts et ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque James s'en empara pour le lire à son tour. En temps normal, elle lui aurait hurlé dessus et le lui aurait arraché des mains, mais elle tombait tellement de haut que cette simple pensée ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que sa sœur allait épouser Vernon Dursley. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'ils en étaient à cette étape là de leur relation, et elle retint ses larmes en se demandant comment elles avaient pu en venir à prendre autant de distance l'une avec l'autre. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être en face de sa sœur pour l'entendre lui dire qu'elle devrait déjà être contente d'avoir reçu une invitation, et elle en avait mal au cœur.

Motivée par un espoir fou et insensé, elle inspecta l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et fut instantanément soulagée d'y trouver un morceau de papier. Il avait l'air d'avoir été négligemment arraché d'un carnet à spirale, et l'écriture de Pétunia était brouillonne, mais Lily songea qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de ses consignes pour ses demoiselles d'honneur et elle se hâta de le lire.

« _Comme j'imagine que tu n'as toujours personne dans ta vie, tu seras à la table des gens seuls. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.  
Ps : J'attends une réponse rapide. Par voie __NORMALE._ »

Le dernier mot était écrit en lettres capitales et soulignés plusieurs fois. Elle l'avait également encadré en rouge. Ce fut loin d'être la pire des choses qu'elle lui ait écrite, mais la jeune femme fondit en larmes.

Encore une fois, James lui subtilisa le morceau de papier des mains, et elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle n'était même pas en colère contre sa sœur, elle était juste touchée en plein cœur, triste, et elle se demandait comment Pétunia avait pu, encore une fois, faire preuve d'une telle froideur. Elle avait rêvé d'être là pour elle lorsqu'elle se marierait, qu'elles choisiraient la robe ensemble et qu'elle l'aiderait à tout organiser, mais il était plutôt clair que sa sœur n'avait pas partagé ce genre d'envie.

« C'est l'invitation qui te mets dans tous tes états ? l'interrogea James sans montrer la moindre compassion.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'invitation ! Réfuta Lily, en larmes, agacée. C'est...  
\- La table des gens seuls ? La coupa t-il. C'est un peu humiliant, c'est clair...  
\- Non ! protesta t-elle en reniflant bruyamment, ses pleurs redoublants en prenant conscience de ce sur quoi il venait de mettre le doigt.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu as quelqu'un et je viendrai, s'il n'y a que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait jamais prétendu être en couple, répondit-il en haussant les épaules sans même avoir écouté sa réponse.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça ! S'exclama t-elle. Elle n'a juste pas... Je pensais... Je croyais que je serais sa demoiselle d'honneur.  
\- Ah, lâcha t-il simplement. »

Il laissa le morceau de papier retomber sur la table, enfonça ses mains dans les poches, et demeura immobile à côté d'elle pendant un long moment avant de reprendre.

« Elle a sûrement peur que tu lui fasses de l'ombre. »

Entre ses sanglots, Lily laissa échapper un rire tant cela lui semblait hautement vraisemblable. James ne connaissait même pas sa sœur, et il était quand même capable d'en venir à de telles conclusions. Elle avait toujours trouvé Pétunia beaucoup plus élancée, beaucoup plus jolie, mais pour une raison qui lui avait toujours échappé, sa sœur s'était évertuée à se montrer jalouse d'elle depuis leur adolescence.

« Je réserve mon 6 aout, alors ? Reprit-il.  
\- Quoi ?! Non ! James, non !  
\- Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter d'être à la table des gens seuls ?!  
\- Il n'y a aucun mal à...  
\- C'est le mariage de ta sœur ! Tu ne vas pas être à la table des gens seuls au mariage de ta propre sœur ! La coupa t-il, et elle manqua cruellement d'argument pendant une minute.  
\- Mais je ne vais pas lui mentir...  
\- Tu es en train de pleurer à cause d'elle. Un minuscule mensonge ne fera de mal à personne. »

Il lui tendit une plume, un parchemin, s'assit à côté d'elle, et l'encouragea à écrire une réponse dans laquelle elle expliquerait à Pétunia qu'elle viendrait avec lui. Après avoir soupiré et jeté un regard hésitant en direction de James, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire. Elle précisa plusieurs fois que James était un sorcier car elle savait que ce serait la première question que Pétunia lui poserait, et elle lui jura également à de nombreuses reprises qu'ils resteraient discrets.

« Rémus et Peter doivent passer demain... Je leur demanderai d'aller la poster. Rémus doit savoir comment ça marche, expliqua t-elle à James qui acquiesça. »

Il la laissa seulement pour retourner s'installer devant la télé, et elle s'affala sur le canapé à côté de lui. Elle n'avait plus envie de l'étriper pour l'instant, et sa compagnie lui parut même une très bonne alternative aux remises en question auxquelles elle s'attendait si elle retournait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Tu te souviens quand tu t'es rendue compte que tu étais préfète-en-chef avec moi ? Lui demanda t-il soudainement. »

Son bras était négligemment posé sur le haut du canapé, pas très loin d'elle. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à se rapprocher un peu et elle était presque certaine qu'il serait tombé sur ses épaules, mais cette simple pensée la dérangea un peu et elle la chassa rapidement de son esprit. James avait tourné la tête vers elle et il arborait un sourire malin. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il ramenait leur septième année sur le tapis, mais elle oublia de penser à Pétunia pendant qu'il la forçait à se rappeler du passé.

« Oh clairement, répondit-elle en lâchant un rire lourd de sens. Je crois que je suis restée en état de choc pendant deux jours.  
\- Une semaine me paraît plus exact, corrigea t-il sur le même ton. Combien de fois est-ce que tu m'as demandé de vérifier la lettre de Dumbledore ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien... Dix ? Vingt ? tenta t-elle en se frottant le front en prenant un air gêné qui sembla amuser James.  
\- C'était très vexant...  
\- Je sais ! S'exclama t-elle avec embarras.  
\- Ça faisait beaucoup rire les gars... »

Elle lui lança un bref sourire d'excuse et reporta son regard vers le film policier qui passait à la télé. Un tueur en série était en train de se faire attraper par des agents qui lui tiraient dessus tout en évitant ses balles.

« Est-ce que c'est une espèce de baguette magique pour moldu ? La questionna James en désignant les revolvers.  
\- Oh, non, répondit Lily. Ça sert seulement à tuer.  
\- A tuer ? répéta James, perplexe. Quel est l'idiot qui a inventé un objet qui ne sert qu'à tuer ?  
\- Samuel Colt.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est Samuel Colt qui a inventé le revolver, expliqua t-elle devant son air ahuri. »

Il lâcha un rire, passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs alors qu'elle le dévisageait sans même s'en apercevoir, et rougit violemment quand elle l'entendit chuchoter.

« Quelle intello...  
\- Je suis juste à côté, lui fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je posais la question comme ça, Evans. Je n'attendais pas spécialement de réponse.  
\- A quoi bon poser une question si tu ne veux pas de réponse ? Le questionna t-elle. »

Il la fixa étrangement comme quand ils étaient à Poudlard et qu'il essayait de déchiffrer les runes que leur professeur écrivait au tableau sans pour autant y parvenir (Merlin, il était incroyablement doué en magie, mais les runes n'étaient incontestablement pas pour lui), et elle esquiva son regard, un poil mal à l'aise.

« Tu es tellement premier degré...  
\- Est-ce qu'on joue à lister les défauts l'un de l'autre ? Parce que si c'est ça, j'espère que tu as toute la nuit devant toi, répliqua t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec mauvaise humeur.  
\- Et tu te vexes vite... Ajouta t-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Elle se contenta de souffler bruyamment et de reporter son regard noir sur la télévision, le faisant rire aux éclats. Elle savait que si elle rentrait dans son jeu, elle n'avait pas fini, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction, mais à le voir aussi hilaire, elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait...


	11. Chapter 11

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas au mariage de Pétunia avec James Potter ? »

Lily, la théière à la main, se retourna rapidement vers Mary MacDonald, assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse dans la main droite, et la réponse de Pétunia concernant la demande de Lily de venir à la cérémonie avec James dans la main gauche.

« Parce que sa sœur est un horrible tyran, intervint James qui passa un bras par dessus l'épaule de l'amie de Lily pour attraper un biscuit sur la table.  
\- Tu ne connais même pas Pétunia ! S'exclama Lily en lui lançant un regard indigné.  
\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine ce que je pourrais dire sur elle quand je l'aurais rencontrée, répliqua t-il intelligemment en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, la faisant bouillir sur place.  
\- Ne l'écoute pas, trancha t-elle en reportant son regard sur Mary. Pétunia voulait me mettre à la table des gens seuls et...  
\- A la table des gens seuls ? Ta propre sœur ?! Merlin... Souffla la jeune femme brune en esquissant une grimace.  
\- J'ai eu exactement la même réaction, MacDonald, pointa James avant de croquer dans le petit gâteau.  
\- Alors il a décrété qu'il viendrait avec moi, soupira Lily.  
\- C'est plutôt sympa... Et inattendu, commenta Mary en leur lançant tour un tour un regard soupçonneux. Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? »

Simultanément, Lily fit tomber la théière à ses pieds et James manqua de s'étouffer avec son biscuit. Il toussa pendant deux bonnes minutes pendant que Lily jurait et tentait avec maladresse d'extraire sa baguette de sa poche pour réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causé sur le carrelage de la cuisine alors que leur camarade de l'Ordre du Phénix les interrogeait du regard.

« Tu en as d'autres, des questions comme ça, MacDonald ?  
\- Vous vivez sous le même toit depuis un moment, la question est légitime, s'expliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu parles de lui, et de moi, là, ajouta Lily en pointant son index d'abord en direction de James, puis sur elle.  
\- Et alors ? Sirius dit qu'il y a une tension sexuelle derrière toute cette violence verbale. »

James lâcha un rire brutal pendant que Lily soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel, dépitée, et écarlate.

« Sirius Black trouverait une tension sexuelle entre Fol-Oeil et Dumbledore si on lui en donnait l'occasion, marmonna l'ancienne préfète-en-chef.  
\- Pour le mariage, je rends juste service à Lily, n'y vois rien d'autre, MacDonald.  
\- Tu ne rends jamais service à Lily, nota Mary. En huit ans, tu t'es efforcé d'essayer par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de faire exactement le contraire.  
\- Justement. Je lui suis redevable, expliqua t-il en jetant finalement son biscuit sur la table. Tu as fait tomber la salière dedans ou quoi ? Demanda t-il à Lily qui fronça les sourcils.  
\- Si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'as qu'à pas en manger.  
\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est que chaque bouchée est un risque pour ma vie, développa t-il avec une arrogance qui la mit dans tous ses états.  
\- Voilà à quel point il est odieux avec moi, confia t-elle à Mary en se tournant vers elle. »

James laissa échapper un rire narquois et quitta la cuisine alors que la meilleure amie de Lily affichait un petit sourire qui ne plaisait guère à la jeune femme rousse.

« On dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille, pointa t-elle en chantonnant.  
\- Arrête ça immédiatement, la prévint Lily.  
\- C'est vrai ! Vous aviez pris l'habitude de vous ignorer à Poudlard et au quartier général, mais là vous n'avez plus le choix et Merlin... Sirius a raison !  
\- Sirius est un abruti ! S'écria Lily.  
\- Ne parle pas de mon meilleur ami comme ça ! Sirius est l'être le plus intelligent au monde ! Entendit-elle James lui répondre de la pièce d'à côté.  
\- POTTER, JE TE PREVIENS, SI TU NE TE TAIS PAS, JE VAIS TE FAIRE TAIRE MOI-MÊME ! Hurla t-elle.  
\- Est-ce que c'est un code pour vous dire que vous voulez vous bécoter ? l'interrogea Mary à voix basse en retenant un rire. »

Bien consciente qu'elle était en train de démontrer à sa meilleure amie exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait lui démontrer, Lily se contenta de la fixer d'un air las pendant une minute avant que Mary ne s'excuse sans pour autant arrêter de sourire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'énerve autant ? La questionna t-elle.  
\- Parce que c'est James Potter ! Répondit rapidement Lily. Tu le connais autant que moi, Merlin. Tu sais très bien comment il est.  
\- Magnifique, tu veux dire ? souligna Mary en poussant un soupir d'envie vers le coin salon où il avait disparu.  
\- Non ! S'indigna Lily. Je veux dire exaspérant, imbu de lui-même, et blessant !  
\- Tu exagères, il était comme ça quand nous étions plus jeunes, il a beaucoup mûri.  
\- Je vis avec lui, Mary, lui rappela t-elle.  
\- Et il a gentiment proposé de t'accompagner au mariage de ta sœur pour éviter que tu ne te retrouves toute seule face à elle...  
\- Ce n'est pas... Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse. C'était juste... Il a... C'est pour pouvoir me rappeler, plus tard, qu'il a fait quelque chose pour moi ! trancha t-elle après s'être mise à réfléchir à vive allure pour trouver un argument pour contrer sa meilleure amie.  
\- Merlin, soupira Mary en riant mais en paraissant déçue par le manque de jugeote de Lily. Laisse lui la chance d'être quelqu'un de bien et arrête de te chercher des excuses pour le détester. »

Surprise par l'honnêteté brutale de sa meilleure amie, Lily resta sans voix, et elle finit par se laisser péniblement tomber sur la chaise qui lui faisait face, le regard perdu dans la tasse de thé qu'elle s'était servie quinze minutes plus tôt et qui avait sérieusement refroidie. James devait avoir pris sa menace au sérieux puisqu'elles ne l'entendaient plus.

« Tu sais que Marlène et Dorcas sont vertes de jalousie, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, souffla Lily en touillant son thé, pensive.  
\- Elles auraient bien aimé être à ta place. Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il fait son sport torse nu tous les matins ? S'empressa t-elle de demander en se penchant sur la table. »

Lily resta muette et osa à peine croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie, la suspectant clairement d'être capable de lui faire avouer qu'elle avait été témoin de ce spectacle beaucoup moins de fois qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité mais qu'elle avait à chaque fois optimisé le moment en le dévorant des yeux.

La discussion était ridicule, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de leur faire oublier la guerre. Un peu de légèreté n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne... Lily y aurait sûrement coupé court si elle n'avait pas eu tant envie de penser à autre chose qu'aux dernières attaques, qu'à sa dernière mission, qu'à Agatha, qu'à ce moment où, dans l'appartement de James, elle avait vu sa vie défiler.

« Et alors ? Sur une échelle de un à dix ?  
\- Je ne vais pas lui mettre de note, Mary, c'est dégradant ! Tu sais déjà très bien ce que j'en pense.  
\- Non. Je sais ce que les filles en pensent, mais tu n'as jamais verbalisé quoi que ce soit.  
\- Oh bon sang, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le trouver beau, lâcha subitement Lily.  
\- Tu le trouves beau ? répéta Mary en gloussant. A quel point ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est... Il a du charme. Il a un truc. Tu le vois comme moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, James est très attirant, c'est tout.  
\- Très attirant ? »

La voix était beaucoup trop grave pour être celle de Mary, et le ton beaucoup trop moqueur. Les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent sans se quitter du regard, puis elles se mirent à grimacer et pivotèrent lentement vers le coin salon.

James se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, et il observait les deux jeunes femmes avec un sourire satisfait. Lily ne se souvenait pas avoir vu autant d'orgueil dans l'expression de son regard depuis qu'elle le connaissait, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Je vais vous laisser, déclara Mary, aussi embarrassée que Lily. »

Elle essaya de la retenir quand elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise, mais sa meilleure amie se dégagea habilement de son étreinte et quitta Godric's Hollow sans demander son reste pendant que Lily la traitait silencieusement de lâche.

« Sirius a peut-être raison, finalement, osa James en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Lily.  
\- Ne commence pas à sauter aux conclusions, j'ai juste émis un fait te concernant, rien de plus, expliqua t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise pour s'éloigner de lui.  
\- Non, tu as dit que tu me trouvais attirant, réfuta t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre était toujours solidement posée sur la table et qu'il ne quittait pas Lily des yeux.  
\- Oui, et alors ? Tout le monde te trouve attirant, argumenta t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, Evans.  
\- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ? s'étonna t-elle. »

James Potter ne manquait jamais une occasion de se lancer des fleurs, et cette dernière déclaration désarçonna un peu Lily. Il avait toujours été très populaire, et surtout très conscient de ses qualités, spécialement celles concernant son physique. Il en avait d'ailleurs usé et abusé, et elle avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse la contredire sur un point comme celui-ci.

« On me dit que je suis beau, mais utiliser le terme « _attirant_ », ça, c'est plus intéressant, reprit-il, et Lily roula les yeux.  
\- C'est la même chose.  
\- Non. L'un est un compliment, l'autre décrit plutôt une réaction.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? l'interrogea Lily, perplexe.  
\- Je dis juste que je te fais de l'effet, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Pardon ? »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de laisser échapper un rire ironique et d'esquiver son regard.

« C'est chimique, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.  
\- Et l'envie de te jeter un sort, est-ce que c'est chimique ? s'enquit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête.  
\- Evaaans... Soupira t-il. Laisse moi apprécier un compliment de ta part, veux-tu ? Mon ego en a besoin.  
\- Ton ego a besoin de tout, sauf de ça !  
\- Tu n'en sais rien.  
\- Je vis avec, je commence à le connaître, et je le trouve beaucoup trop présent.  
\- Non, vraiment, insista t-il. J'ai besoin d'entendre ce genre de trucs une fois de temps en temps.  
\- Ah, évidemment, il est bien loin le temps où tu n'avais qu'à apparaître dans la salle commune pour qu'une pauvre cinquième année ne tombe d'amour à tes pieds, commenta t-elle.  
\- C'était loin d'être aussi satisfaisant qu'un compliment de ta bouche. »

Elle ressentit quelque chose d'un peu curieux et inhabituel alors que ses yeux noirs étaient plantés dans les siens et que ses mots lui donnaient l'impression étrange d'être spéciale, différente, unique. Tout lui parut instantanément illogique et dérangeant, presque bizarre. Elle n'avait jamais autant baissé sa garde devant lui, et elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait fait.

Il l'avait juste fixée, et c'était comme si des dizaines et des dizaines de barrières étaient tombées d'un coup, bouleversant absolument tout ce qu'elle avait pris pour acquis et tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir et qu'elle se voyait forcée de reconsidérer. Merlin, un regard et il l'avait clouée sur place. A quel point s'était-elle égarée?

« J'espère que tu en as profité, parce que c'était la dernière fois que tu en entendais un, conclut-elle. »

Elle dut s'armer de courage pour passer à côté de lui et quitter la pièce. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait pas ce genre de faiblesse, elle n'était pas touchée par un regard, elle n'était pas remuée par des yeux simplement posés sur elle. Il fallait des mains, des effleurements, un contact, quelque chose de concret, pas juste... Pas juste un désir silencieusement transmis. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça.

Et pourtant, soudainement, elle était comme ça. Elle avait tout compris, elle avait tout vu, et elle avait tout ressenti, et elle s'efforçait maintenant de chasser cela de ses pensées. Elle avait entendu la suggestion qu'il n'avait pas verbalisée, celle qui incluait la chambre mais excluait le sommeil, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il avait pu se montrer aussi audacieux sans même ouvrir la bouche.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, s'appuya sur le lavabo, et dévisagea longuement son propre reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait plus envie de sortir de là. Elle n'avait plus envie de le croiser. Il venait de lui montrer quelque chose qu'elle avait passé un moment à ignorer, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle n'aimait pas ne plus avoir le choix, être forcée d'affronter la vérité, pas quand cela l'incluait lui.

Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était attirée par lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté parce que tout en elle lui hurlait de ne pas être d'accord ça, de ne pas se laisser berner par ses jolis yeux, mais Merlin elle vivait sous le même toit que lui depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et le déni n'était tout simplement plus envisageable.

« Lily ? »

La voix de Rémus la tira de ses réflexions. Il frappa un coup à sa porte et ne passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement seulement quand elle lui dit d'entrer.

« Je ne reste pas, déclara t-il. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour, et te prévenir que j'emmène James avec moi, on prend la cape d'invisibilité.  
\- Oh... Eh bien... Bonne soirée, souffla t-elle simplement en se laissant tomber sur son propre lit.  
\- C'est la pleine lune, Lily, expliqua t-il en voyant qu'elle avait l'air déçue de ne pas être conviée. »

Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait complètement oublié. En un rien de temps, elle bondit de son lit et ouvrit la porte en grand pour serrer Rémus dans ses bras et lui souhaiter bon courage.

« Ça va aller, la rassura t-il. Je pense que tu dormiras quand nous rentrerons, ne t'inquiètes pas trop. »

Elle acquiesça tout en sachant qu'elle aurait du mal à fermer l'oeil. Elle aurait voulu être là aussi pour Rémus dans ces moments là, mais jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de faire quelque chose d'aussi brave et inconscient que ce que James avait fait pour lui en devant un animagus.

Elle le vit lui adresser un léger signe de la main pendant qu'il attendait Rémus dans l'entrée, mais elle n'y répondit pas. Elle avait un peu mal au cœur. C'était particulier. Elle s'entendait divinement bien avec une moitié des maraudeurs, mais l'autre moitié lui donnait du fil à retordre. Enfin... Sirius n'était plus aussi hostile qu'il l'avait été, alors James était devenu sa principale préoccupation.

Elle essaya de s'endormir dans sa chambre, ce soir là. Elle essaya vraiment. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, et se retourna plusieurs fois. Sur le ventre, sur le dos, sur le côté... Aucune position ne semblait convenir. Elle se leva alors, déambula un peu dans le manoir vide et sombre depuis que la nuit était tombée, et sursauta à chaque craquement du parquet.

Le moindre petit bruit lui donnait l'impression qu'une horde de mangemorts allait débarquer. Elle était pourtant consciente que les sorts qui avaient été installés ici étaient très puissants et il semblait quasiment impossible qu'ils la trouvent un jour, mais elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point l'on pouvait être surpris par la vie.

Elle chercha Snap pendant un moment et le trouva couché au pied du lit de James. Elle tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais le gros chat émit un miaulement de protestation qui la découragea aussitôt. Il avait son petit caractère et il ne valait mieux pas insister quand il avait décidé quelque chose.

Elle s'effondra lamentablement à côté de lui, et elle fut incapable de se relever. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le matelas, l'odeur, ou la présence de son animal de compagnie, mais elle était plus rassurée ici. Elle se glissa sous la couette, un poil gênée par son aplomb. Elle aurait certainement dû demander la permission à James pour venir dans sa chambre et s'échouer sur son lit, mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Elle ferma les yeux, serra le pan de la couverture dans sa main droite et tenta de calmer ses angoisses. C'était souvent le visage de Voldemort qui lui revenait en tête. Ça, et les mains des mangemorts sur son corps pendant la mission, ces moments où elle avait dû se fondre dans la masse et séduire pour contourner la méfiance... Parfois, c'était aussi Agatha, et là... Là, c'était vraiment dur.

Elle sursauta violemment quand la porte claqua en bas. Elle aurait dû avoir le réflexe de préparer sa baguette, mais elle l'avait oubliée dans sa propre chambre et elle se maudit jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende le rire étouffé de James, mêlé aux protestations de Rémus. Par la fenêtre, derrière les rideaux, elle réalisa que le jour commençait à se lever. Elle était restée éveillée tout ce temps, et c'était presque plus effrayant que n'importe quel mangemort.

Ses inquiétudes étaient trop grandes pour qu'elle ne les dompte. Ses insomnies la rongeaient. Elle redoutait le moment où cette cohabitation allait cesser, ce moment où elle retrouverait cette solitude qui la paralysait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait proposer une colocation à Mary. Ce serait certainement son dernier espoir.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais referma les yeux. James alluma la lumière sans savoir qu'elle était là, et elle devina au juron qu'il poussa et à la rapidité dont il fit preuve pour l'éteindre qu'il s'en était rapidement rendu compte. Elle l'entendit se défaire de ses vêtements et le sentit s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il avait essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible, et elle songea qu'elle aurait peut-être dû lui dire qu'elle ne dormait pas, mais elle demeura silencieuse.

Elle frissonna légèrement quand il remonta la couette sur ses épaules, et elle se demanda à quel moment il était devenu aussi attentionné. Snap bougea, la piétina un instant, et puis il disparut de l'autre côté du lit. Elle devina qu'il devait prendre une sacrée place lorsque James marmonna quelque chose à propos de sa taille démesurée et qu'elle sentit son corps contre le sien. Il dégageait une chaleur complètement improbable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il était un radiateur humain, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en profiter pendant leur mission, mais ce n'était pas la même chose maintenant qu'elle avait la sensation d'être chez elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers lui sans songer une seule seconde que son visage se retrouverait presque collé au sien. Malgré la pénombre, elle tomba immédiatement dans le piège qu'il n'avait même pas l'intention de lui tendre. Son regard était figé sur elle. Elle retint sa respiration pendant une minute et s'insulta mentalement après avoir jeté un bref, et inconscient coup d'oeil vers sa bouche. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, ils étaient si près...

« Tu prends toute la place, laissa t-elle échapper pour dissiper le malaise.  
\- Tu es dans mon lit, lui rappela t-il.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir dans le mien, lui expliqua t-elle de nouveau.  
\- Ton chat non plus, on dirait...  
\- Tu n'as qu'à le pousser.  
\- Ou je pourrais te pousser toi, répliqua t-il. »

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre quand elle vit un sourire commencer à s'étaler sur le visage du jeune homme et elle se demanda pourquoi il ne bougeait pas. Leur proximité était embarrassante et plongeait absolument tout son cerveau dans un état de confusion unique qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté avant.

« Je te le déconseille vivement, murmura t-elle.  
\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- Tu verras.  
\- Tu sais que je suis curieux, Evans...  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir di... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle avait brièvement senti les mains et les pieds de James sur elle et s'était retrouvée par terre à peine une seconde plus tard. Médusée, elle avait mis un peu de temps à se redresser en position assise sur le parquet beaucoup trop frais pour elle.

« Tu es vraiment un troll ! s'exclama t-elle à voix basse, sachant que Rémus était en bas, probablement en train de ronfler sur le canapé.  
\- C'est de l'affection, Lily. C'est toujours de l'affection... Répondit-il simplement en lui tendant la main. »

Elle l'attrapa et le tira brutalement sans pour autant réussir à le faire tomber avec elle. Elle ne parvint qu'à lui provoquer un éclat de rire et elle en fut profondément vexée. C'est le temps qu'il lui fallut pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. C'était de l'affection. Toutes ses âneries, toutes ces fois où il se moquait d'elle, et toutes celles où ils se querellaient... C'était de l'affection, rien que de l'affection, et en regagnant sa place sur son lit, elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.


	12. Chapter 12

« Cinq gallions qu'elle remet son soutient-gorge en place, déclara t-il. »

C'était une belle fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, et James et Lily avaient tous les deux décidé de profiter du temps en se prélassant dans le petit jardinet de Godric's Hollow. Les sortilèges de protection qui entouraient le manoir leur permettaient à tous les deux de voir s'en être vus, et ils en avaient rapidement tiré le seul avantage qu'ils trouvaient à être coincés ici : Parier sur les faits et gestes des passants qui se pensaient seuls.

« Hmm... Je penche plutôt pour un décrottage de nez en bonne et due forme, répondit Lily après avoir relevé ses lunettes de soleil pour observer la jeune femme qui passait dans la rue.  
\- Pff ! Aucune chance ! Réfuta James en lâchant un rire et en secouant la tête. »

Lily n'ajouta rien. Assise sur le porche, elle garda son livre baissé sur ses genoux et les yeux rivés sur la jolie blonde qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge. Elle était impeccablement maquillée et coiffée. C'était exactement le genre de personne que Lily enviait. Elle aurait juré qu'elle était du genre à ne pas verser une goutte de sueur après trois heures de sport en plein soleil, et puis soudain, elle enfouit son index à l'intérieur de sa narine gauche et l'ancienne préfète lâcha un tonitruant « Yes ! » en tendant la main vers James, incrédule.

« Cinq gallions pour Evans, la foule est en délire et se demande où est passé le sens de l'observation de James Potter ! S'exclama t-elle avec humour.  
\- Prépare toi à me les rendre, je les re-gagne au prochain round, répliqua t-il en laissant tomber les pièces d'or dans sa main. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Sirius apparut derrière elle. Il avait dû frapper mais aucun des deux anciens gryffondors ne l'avaient entendu, trop occupés à se lancer dans des paris dès qu'un badaud passait devant eux.

« J'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous manquait, Cornedrue ! Lança t-il à son meilleur ami après les avoir brièvement salué tous les deux.  
\- Sérieux ? Tu l'as ?  
\- Là dedans ! Confirma Sirius en secouant un sachet transparent devant lui dans lequel Lily n'aperçut absolument rien du tout.  
\- Merlin, merci ! S'exclama James en lâchant un soupir avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Il te reste du polynectar, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, mais...  
\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'en préparer un avec ce cheveu ? ajouta t-il en pointant du doigt le sachet.  
\- Tout dépend si je risque de tremper dans quelque chose d'illégal ou pas... Répondit-elle en leur jetant un regard suspicieux.  
\- Non. J'ai juste besoin de sortir. Sirius et moi, on va aller aux Trois Balais. Je prends simplement mes précautions en changeant d'apparence, mais je doute que des mangemorts se promènent là bas de toutes façons.  
\- Et on peut savoir à qui appartient ce cheveu ?  
\- Je me suis promené dans Londres et j'ai sélectionné le plus beau moldu que je croisais, expliqua Sirius d'un air fier.  
\- Merlin, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Merci vieux.  
\- De rien, je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour toi.  
\- Est-ce que vous allez vous embrasser ?  
\- Est-ce que ça t'exciterais, Evans ? L'interrogea Sirius.  
\- Ça me divertirais certainement.  
\- Mais ce n'était pas ma question...  
\- Non, Black, ça ne m'exciterait pas, lâcha t-elle finalement en le fixant d'un air dépité.  
\- Hmm... Je pense qu'elle ment...  
\- Personnellement, j'en suis sûr, ajouta James en se rapprochant de son meilleur ami.  
\- Tu es beau aujourd'hui, lui chuchota Sirius en posant une main sur sa joue.  
\- Tu es beau tous les jours, lui répondit James de la même façon.  
\- Je n'en peux plus, de vous, souffla Lily en esquissant toutefois un sourire amusé qu'elle assuma à peine.  
\- Cette dame est très méchante.  
\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour, déclara James sur un ton grandiloquent avant de serrer étroitement son meilleur ami dans ses bras. »

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment, et Lily lâcha un rire quand elle vit la main de Sirius descendre sur les fesses de James et que celui-ci s'écarta finalement.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait se mettre à cette potion avant de finir par faire l'amour devant Lily, reprit-il avec humour.  
\- Mes rêves se brisent à tes pieds, ironisa Sirius en faisant signe à la jeune femme de rentrer avec eux.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables, soupira t-elle. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant un chaudron à touiller une mixture qui était devenue bleu claire. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir à l'avaler elle-même car elle était assez épaisse et le simple fait de la remuer la dégoûtait un peu.

« Ca ne te dérange pas que je sorte ce soir ? l'interrogea James.  
\- Non, pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? »

Il haussa les épaules et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de retourner vers Sirius qui était en train d'essayer de faire fonctionner la télévision.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui demandes la permission ? l'entendit-elle dire à James. »

Elle n'écouta pas la réponse, trop concentrée sur le mélange du polynectar qui fut fin prêt une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle le versa dans une fiole qu'elle tendit à son camarade qui se hâta de la vider.

Il se transforma rapidement en un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, sensiblement plus petit que lui, et ses cheveux prirent une teinte un peu plus claire et devinrent étrangement lisses. Sa peau se fonça légèrement, son nez s'allongea, et ses yeux devinrent presque aussi verts que ceux de Lily.

Sirius n'avait pas menti, le jeune homme auquel il avait subtilisé une mèche de cheveux était plutôt plaisant à regarder, mais elle regretta instantanément celui qui se tenait à côté d'elle quelques secondes plus tôt.

« C'est bon ? Tu crois que j'en ai pour combien de temps ?  
\- Une douzaine d'heures Cendrillon, pas plus, répondit-elle avec un sourire après avoir acquiescé.  
\- Cendrillon ? répéta Sirius en la fixant d'un air perplexe.  
\- Laisse tomber, c'est moldu. »

Sirius lui donna une grosse tape sur l'épaule en guise de remerciement et elle dut se masser longuement avant de ne plus ressentir aucune douleur. Ils étaient déjà partis quand elle commença à dîner, et à nouveau, elle ressentit cette solitude qui la terrifiait. Snap ronronnait à ses pieds et elle l'appela pour le faire grimper sur ses genoux. Le gros chat roux lui subtilisa un morceau de viande dans son assiette, il ne perdait pas le nord.

Lily profita d'être seule ce soir là pour écrire à sa sœur. Elle voulait la remercier d'avoir accepté qu'elle amène James au mariage, et lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide pour les préparatifs même si elle s'attendait clairement à une réponse négative.

Le reste du temps, elle décida de se reprendre en main. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à avoir peur dès qu'elle se trouvait seule, et elle savait que la raison pour laquelle elle angoissait autant était parce qu'elle ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance. Elle était pleinement capable de repousser un mangemort. En fait, elle aurait été pleinement capable d'en repousser trois à elle toute seule s'il avait fallu, mais elle l'ignorait.

Elle métamorphosa une lampe du salon en oiseau et essaya tout un tas de sort dessus, s'arrêtant une fois de temps pour se pencher sur un gros grimoire qui contenait beaucoup de formules qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'avait eu par Peter à son anniversaire, quelques mois plus tôt, et elle devait admettre qu'il avait fait preuve d'un vrai bon sens en le lui offrant.

L'horloge affichait deux heures du matin lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle avait assez travaillé. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et resta un moment sous la douche. Elle avait beaucoup repensé à ce que James lui avait dit, l'autre jour. Enfin, ce n'était pas spécialement qu'elle y avait réfléchi, c'était juste que les mots lui étaient restés en tête.

 _De l'affection_... Il l'aimait bien. C'était ce que cela voulait dire. Il l'aimait bien, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire de cela. Ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de relation. Il l'avait bien invitée à sortir une fois, en cinquième année, mais elle l'avait vivement envoyé paître et ils avaient pris soin de s'éviter, persuadés qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas et que cela était définitif, et ils se rendaient compte au fur et à mesure que le temps passait qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

Elle était certaine qu'il le voyait, lui aussi. Si rien n'était jamais simple entre eux, ils avaient appris à vivre chacun au rythme de l'autre et ils avaient compris comment ils fonctionnaient. Les querelles, il y en aurait toujours. Ils le savaient, et Lily réalisait qu'elle n'était peut-être plus autant agacée par ces stupides prises de bec qu'avant.

Il y en avait parce qu'il était honnête, et elle aimait cela. Elle aimait qu'il lui dise exactement ce qu'il pensait sans passer par des détours subtiles comme d'autres l'auraient fait. Il avait un sens de la franchise assez brutal. Il était direct. C'était ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant et qu'elle comprenait maintenant. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais pu le voir en peinture, et la raison pour laquelle elle l'admirait un peu maintenant.

Elle n'aurait jamais été capable d'être aussi sincère que lui. Il faisait cela avec une facilité déconcertante, sans se soucier de savoir s'il pouvait blesser quelqu'un ou non et c'est souvent ce qu'il se passait. C'était ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais il avait été le seul à lui dire quand il n'appréciait pas quelque chose chez elle, et il avait été le seul à pouvoir faire en sorte qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était peut-être pas toujours aussi irréprochable qu'elle le croyait.

Elle venait tout juste d'enfiler son tee-shirt rouge lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle s'apprêtait à aller lui souhaiter une bonne nuit lorsqu'elle entendit des rires mêlés, et une voix féminine qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir déjà entendue à Poudlard ainsi qu'aux réunions de l'Ordre.

Elle se stoppa net dans le couloir, devant la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'elle vit James, toujours sous l'apparence du moldu auquel Sirius avait pris une mèche de cheveux, balancer littéralement Dorcas Meadowes sur la commode du salon pendant qu'elle éclatait de rire et s'empressait de lui retirer ses vêtements avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Elle demeura immobile pendant une seconde avant de se hâter à l'intérieur de sa chambre avec une discrétion à toute épreuve et de se laisser glisser accroupie le long de la porte close, les yeux rivés sur le mur opposé, le cœur battant à une allure folle dans sa poitrine. Elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas dû voir, mais plus que tout, le choc l'avait laissée sans voix.

Elle s'était soudainement sentie mal. Très mal. Elle était presque sûre qu'il y avait eu un impact quelque part entre son cœur et son cerveau, une collision brutale qui avait instantanément réveillé la chose. Celle qu'elle avait enterrée. Et là, alors qu'elle sentait tous ses muscles se contracter sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, elle réalisa qu'il y avait de l'affection. Il y avait trop d'affection.

Elle le détesta quand elle entendit Dorcas glousser encore. Elle le détesta comme elle ne l'avait jamais détesté avant. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, pointa sa baguette sur la porte de sa chambre, et insonorisa la pièce avant de se jeter sur son matelas sur lequel elle donna plusieurs coups de poing rageurs. 

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

Elle se leva tôt, ce matin là, et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. A cette heure là, il y avait peu de passage, mais il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux qui volaient d'arbres en arbres en chantant, lui apportant une certaine sérénité qu'elle n'était pas persuadée de garder très longtemps.

« Tu ne me battras pas cette fois. »

Elle ne se retourna même pas. Elle n'en eut pas besoin pour savoir que c'était James qui était derrière elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à émerger aussi tôt, mais elle ne lui fit aucune remarque. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, pas à cette minute précise en tout cas. Il y avait une boule dans sa gorge et un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

« Très efficace, ton polynectar. Je viens juste de retrouver mon apparence, continua t-il. »

Il descendit les marches sur lesquelles elle était assise et se posa directement dans l'herbe, les yeux braqués sur le ciel au dessus de lui. C'était le matin qu'elle le préférait. Elle se détestait de se l'avouer maintenant, mais c'était le cas. Il était toujours plus calme et toujours plus posé, et cet air fatigué sur son beau visage finissait le travail. Elle continua à l'observer un peu inconsciemment pendant un petit quart d'heure avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu t'es levée tôt, pointa t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ? »

Elle détourna le regard vers le roman qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait la possibilité de l'éviter. Ils vivaient sous le même toit.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai été réveillée par des bruits atroces. Je pensais que c'était dans la maison, mais j'ai dû halluciner. Ça devait être un raton laveur qui fouinait dans les poubelles, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait neutre. »

Il resta muet et elle en fut à la fois satisfaite et agacée. Elle avait une envie démesurée de lui lancer son bouquin à la figure, ou de lui arracher les cheveux, ou de lui jeter tous les sorts qu'elle avait découvert la veille, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se décider.

« Et toi, belle soirée ? l'interrogea t-elle en prenant un air naïf. »

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Il semblait totalement détaché, et il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de parler de la veille, alors elle décida d'aborder clairement le sujet, juste pour le mettre hors de sa zone de confort, juste pour voir comment il réagirait.

« Meadowes ne prendra pas le petit déjeuner avec nous ? »

Elle ôta les yeux de son livre juste pour voir James braquer les siens sur elle. Il eut l'air surpris l'espace d'une seconde, et puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux et arqua un sourcil.

« Tu nous a vu ?  
\- Je n'ai pas regardé, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répliqua t-elle immédiatement. »

Il détourna les yeux vers la rue et il ne prononça pas un mot pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle non plus. Elle était trop occupée à lui en vouloir silencieusement. Il n'y avait jamais eu une telle tension, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de non-dits...

« Elle n'a pas dormi ici, dit-il finalement.  
\- Ah. Elle était assez désespérée pour coucher avec toi quand tu avais l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas suffisamment pour rester dormir, lâcha Lily. »

James eut l'air complètement décontenancé par ses propos, et à vrai dire, Lily le fut aussi. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à balancer une remarque aussi acerbe à propos de Dorcas Meadowes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien contre la jeune femme. Elles se connaissaient depuis Poudlard et s'étaient toujours appréciées, bien qu'elles n'aient jamais été très proches l'une de l'autre.

« Désolé, souffla t-elle. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Elle referma son livre et se hâta de rentrer dans le manoir, poussant aussitôt un long soupir tout en se frottant le visage d'un air las. Elle n'était pas habituellement méchante. Ces choses là ne venaient pas naturellement chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle n'aimait pas dénigrer qui que ce soit, et elle s'était efforcée de ne pas le faire toute sa vie, et voilà que sous un mauvais prétexte, elle s'en prenait à Dorcas Meadowes qui n'était même pas là pour se défendre. Elle eut du mal à se reconnaître, sur le coup.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la journée. Même pendant le déjeuner ou le dîner qui parurent bien silencieux. Chacun finit par se retrancher dans son coin. Il ne semblait pas à Lily que James soit en colère contre elle, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui parler non plus. Peut-être qu'elle avait franchi une limite en évoquant sa vie privée.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait avec Dorcas, et elle était d'ailleurs furieuse contre elle-même de réagir de cette manière, il y avait juste... Il y avait juste des choses qui lui avaient sauté au visage comme si elle avait passé ces deux dernières années à traverser la vie avec des œillères.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut surprise de trouver Fleamont Potter devant leur porte d'entrée. Elle l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement qu'elle le put et il l'étreignit brièvement avant de lui jeter un regard curieux.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea t-il, amusé.  
\- Heu... Lily l'observa avec de grands yeux ronds, le faisant éclater de rire.  
\- Les potions. Pour l'Ordre. Le stock est presque vide. Nous étions censés en refaire, lui rappela t-il.  
\- Oh, oui, les potions ! s'exclama t-elle avant de se hâter vers la cuisine en lui faisant signe de la suivre.  
\- Où est mon fils ?  
\- Probablement encore en haut, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. »

Elle avait volontairement pris un air détaché bien qu'elle ne le soit pas du tout, puis elle avait entrepris de sortir plusieurs chaudrons, ustensiles en tous genres, manuels, et ingrédients de leurs placards. Ils avaient commencé à préparer un sérum de vérité lorsque Lily leva les yeux sur Fleamont pour constater qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de plusieurs plumes de jobarbille, collées à ses doigts à cause de l'essence de belladone qu'il avait manipulé un peu plus tôt, et elle se mit à rire.

« Tu te moques de moi ?  
\- Non, pas du tout, je... »

Elle essaya vainement de se justifier, mais plus il secouait ses mains devant lui, et plus son rire redoublait. Il avait l'air d'un échassier qui battait des ailes, et c'était stupide, vraiment stupide, mais ses nerfs devaient être en train de lâcher et elle riait à gorge déployée, et Fleamont se mit à rire à son tour, et dans son hilarité, il renversa la potion à ses pieds, et ils finirent tous les deux par en pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

James venait d'apparaître au pied des marches et il les regardait tous les deux d'un air perplexe alors qu'ils se tenaient les côtes, essayant avec peine de reprendre leur sérieux.

« Rien, rien du tout, lui répondit Lily pendant que Fleamont s'avançait pour étreindre son fils.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces plumes ? Tu te transformes en hippogriffe ? Lui demanda James en s'écartant légèrement. »

Lily s'esclaffa puis ravala son rire rapidement et pointa sa baguette sur le liquide qui s'étalait sur le sol de la cuisine, le faisant couler en sens inverse jusque dans le chaudron duquel il s'était échappé une minute plus tôt.

« Ta mère a toujours dit que j'étais maladroit, mais nous en sommes à un tout autre niveau là, expliqua t-il en agitant ses doigts l'air démuni.  
\- Vous devriez aller vous lavez les mains dans la salle de bain, il y a du savon, je vais m'occuper du reste, lui dit Lily en posant sa main sur son épaule et en lui lançant un sourire complice auquel il répondit en hochant la tête. »

Au moment où il disparut dans le couloir, la jeune femme remarqua le regard fixe de James sur elle. Il avait rentré ses mains dans ses poches et l'observait comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Quoi ? le questionna t-elle sur un ton un peu sec.  
\- Ça te dérangerait d'arrêter de draguer mon père ? »

Elle lâcha immédiatement la louche qu'elle utilisait pour vérifier la consistance de la potion et ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds et énormes qu'un cognard.

« _Quoi_ ?! Répéta t-elle à nouveau, beaucoup plus fort cette fois-ci, complètement choquée.  
\- Les rires, la main sur l'épaule... Énuméra t-il en arquant un sourcil. Il est marié. Avec ma mère, ajouta t-il comme s'il ressentait le besoin de le lui rappeler.  
\- Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement fou ?! S'écria t-elle. »

Elle se saisit de l'énorme manuel qu'elle avait sorti un peu plus tôt et s'avança vers lui pour lui en flanquer un énorme coup sur l'épaule, l'obligeant à se reculer tout en poussant une exclamation de douleur.

« Je ne ferai jamais ça ! Lui hurla t-elle, outrée par ses allégations.  
\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Protesta t-il.  
\- Tu as vu une fille qui n'a plus de parent partager un moment avec quelqu'un qui lui rappelle son propre père ! Espèce d'énorme abruti ! »

Il avait préparé une réponse, elle l'avait vu quand il avait ouvert la bouche à mi chemin de sa tirade, mais il l'avait soudainement refermée et était resté planté devant elle sans rien dire. Il ne la regardait plus avec méfiance, mais plutôt avec curiosité et incompréhension.

« Je n'arrive pas croire que tu puisses penser une telle chose de moi, marmonna t-elle. Croire que je pourrais interférer entre tes parents... Tes parents que j'adore... _Séduire_ ton père... _Ton père_... ! Merlin. Tu es un triple idiot. Tu es _vraiment_ un _triple idiot_ , poursuivit-elle la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Je...  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre, le stoppa t-elle en levant sa main entre eux. »

Elle aurait pu avoir envie de rire tant il était absurde si la situation entre eux n'était pas si tendue depuis qu'il avait ramené Dorcas Meadowes, mais là, elle était juste en colère contre lui et contre elle-même et elle ne voulait plus avoir à le regarder ou à lui parler pour le moment. Elle avait juste besoin de prendre ses distances, et elle songea que c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire dans les prochaines semaines.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire qu'elle était au mariage de sa sœur avec James Potter. Sa main était figée dans la sienne, et Pétunia était en train de le présenter à son mari, un gros bonhomme à l'allure hautaine.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté ces derniers temps. Lily avait gardé ses distances avec James, et il n'avait jamais insisté. Ils savaient tous les deux à quel point les choses pouvaient dégénérer lorsqu'ils contrariaient l'autre, et elle avait besoin d'essayer de se retrouver elle-même sans qu'il ne s'en mêle.

Elle avait appris, en surprenant une conversation entre lui et Sirius, un soir, que James ne sortait pas avec Dorcas. Il avait couché avec elle sur un coup de tête parce qu'être enfermé le rendait dingue, parce que la guerre le rendait dingue, parce qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de stupide et qu'elle avait fait le premier pas vers lui. C'était facile, il n'avait eu qu'à suivre, et si habituellement il n'aimait pas la simplicité, ce soir là il s'en était contenté.

Lily se sentait mal, de lui infliger cette journée. Elle ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole ces derniers temps mais il avait tenu sa promesse et elle se sentait coupable à chaque fois que Pétunia jetait un regard désapprobateur dans leur direction. Quand Vernon reprit la parole, elle sut que sa sœur ne lui avait pas du tout confié que James était sorcier.

« Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés, alors ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde intéressé par la réponse et Lily s'en aperçut immédiatement. James aussi, d'ailleurs. Pétunia, elle, ouvrit grand les yeux comme si une alarme venait de se déclencher quelque part, et les deux sorciers comprirent rapidement qu'il ne fallait absolument pas mentionner Poudlard. Sous aucun prétexte. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour voler à la rescousse de James, mais il lui jeta un rapide regard dissuasif qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il voulait gérer la situation.

« C'était il y a presque un an. Un après-midi pluvieux. Elle marchait dans la rue, et elle m'est rentrée dedans. Elle a fait tomber un livre, et on s'est tous les deux penchés pour le ramasser, et nos mains se sont touchées... »

Il avait prit un air parfaitement sérieux mais elle ne le connaissait que trop bien pour ignorer l'étincelle de malice dans son regard. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant l'absurdité de cette histoire, et juste quand elle pensait qu'il avait terminé, il poursuivit.

« C'était le coup de foudre. On s'est tous les deux relevés, et on s'est embrassé... J'ai immédiatement su que ce serait elle quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle lisait un bouquin sur la reproduction des équidés en terrains hostiles. »

Elle serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne pour lui indiquer qu'il fallait sérieusement qu'il arrête ses bêtises avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire, mais il continua devant l'air pompeux de Vernon qui semblait peu convaincu.

« Ensuite, je l'ai emmenée en voyage dans les îles. On a nagé avec les dauphins. C'était beau et poétique.  
\- Juste après votre rencontre ?! s'exclama Vernon, à la fois incrédule et beaucoup trop crédule.  
\- Oh, oui, mentit James avec une paradoxale honnêteté qui époustoufla Lily. Sur un coup de tête. Nous avons tout lâché pour les dauphins. Si seulement Lily n'avait pas été constipée pendant le voyage, tout aurait été parfait, termina t-il avec un large sourire. »

Cette fois, elle broya littéralement ses phalanges en espérant qu'il souffrait, mais il n'en eut pas l'air. Elle ne relâcha la pression que quand Pétunia tira Vernon, stupéfié, vers ses autres invités, bien consciente, elle, que ce qui était sorti de la bouche de James n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Lily attendit qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour lui flanquer un coup dans les côtes, et il éclata de rire tout en lâchant sa main et en balançant son bras sur ses épaules.

« Tu n'aimes pas notre rencontre ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter des mains qui se touchent au ralenti et des dauphins au coucher du soleil, hein ?  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, vu la tête que fait notre beau-frère, je pense qu'il sait très bien ce que c'est d'être constipé, lui répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil qui lui fit une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre. »

Elle jeta un rapide regard vers le jeune homme en question et retint difficilement un rire quand elle constata que James avait raison. Il paraissait complètement crispé. Elle eut honte de se moquer de lui pendant un instant, mais quand elle vit Pétunia lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et que Vernon se mit à les dévisager d'un air dégoûté, elle n'éprouva plus aucun remord.

Ils étaient dans une grande salle qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion, et Lily était presque soulagée de ne pas avoir pris part à tout cela tant rien n'était à son goût. C'était beaucoup trop, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle détestait. Les tables avaient été dressées en fonction du sexe des invités. Les hommes avaient des serviettes bleus et des dragées bleues, et les femmes, des serviettes roses et des dragées roses.

« On échange ? Lui proposa James en lui tendant sa propre serviette quand ils s'assirent à leur place. »

Lily acquiesça avec un sourire. Il y avait au moins une personne ici qui était du même avis qu'elle, et cela la rassurait un peu. La plupart des invités étaient arrivés, il y en avait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle doutait même que Vernon et Pétunia connaissent tout le monde. En tout cas, sa sœur savait certainement avec qui elle l'avait mise, et Lily soupira quand elle vit sa vieille tante Margaret s'installer en face d'elle.

« Ah, tiens, Lily, marmonna t-elle.  
\- Bonjour tante Maggie, répondit-elle poliment. »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'âge qu'elle pouvait avoir, mais des rides s'étalaient sur tout son visage. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Il s'agissait de la sœur aînée de son père, avec qui il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu. Elle adorait Pétunia et lui avait toujours envoyé de magnifiques cadeaux pour son anniversaire... Par contre, elle n'avait jamais retenu la date de naissance de Lily.

« Pas mariée... Pas d'enfant... L'entendit-elle susurrer à sa voisine de droite en faisant un signe de tête vers Lily.  
\- Qui est cette charmante personne ? Demanda discrètement James en se penchant sur Lily.  
\- Mon unique tante. Un rayon de soleil, soupira t-elle, faisant légèrement sourire le jeune homme. »

Elle le vit fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir un petit objet qu'il tapota avec sa baguette sous la table en prenant bien soin de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse le voir, et puis il ouvrit sa main devant Lily de manière à ce qu'elle seule ne voie ce qu'il lui tendait.

C'était la bague, celle qu'ils avaient utilisée pendant leur mission. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi il la trimballait avec lui, mais elle ne posa pas de question. La sienne était quelque part dans sa chambre, dans une poche de manteau, dans son sac, ou dans sa table de chevet... Elle ne savait plus très bien.

« Ça te dit de jouer les jeunes fiancés ? Lui proposa t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Je ne vais pas mentir à ma famille, c'est... »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle aperçut sa vieille tante, du coin de l'oeil, se pencher de nouveau sur sa camarade.

« Elle ne prend pas soin d'elle, c'est normal. Et c'est une jeune fille égoïste. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle ne trouvera jamais qui que ce soit qui pourrait... »

Lily n'écouta pas la suite, elle s'empressa d'attraper la bague que James avait ajustée à l'aide d'un sort simple, et elle l'enfila rapidement autour de son annulaire avant de reposer sa main sur la table. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il la prit dans la sienne et qu'il déposa un baiser dessus. Elle le fixa d'un air interloqué et elle eut l'impression pendant une minute d'être un glaçon sous un brûlant soleil d'été.

« Vous n'êtes pas le cousin du marié ? Le questionna Margaret en constatant leur proximité soudaine.  
\- Oh non, je suis le fiancé de Lily, James Potter, répondit-il avec un sourire de gendre parfait qui octroya un rire étouffé à Lily qui s'empressa de reprendre un air faussement sérieux.  
\- Eh bien... Souffla la vieille tante, estomaquée. Je suppose que tout arrive. Que faites-vous dans la vie, mon cher ?  
\- J'aide mon père à gérer sa fortune, principalement, expliqua t-il en se retournant pour attraper au vol une bouteille de vin qu'un serveur transportait sur un plateau en argent. »

Lily sut immédiatement qu'il l'avait séduite au mot « fortune ». Les yeux de sa vieille tante s'étaient illuminés et elle avait littéralement lâchée sa comparse pour se pencher un peu sur la table afin de poursuivre la conversation avec James qui se montrait mielleux à souhait.

« Dans quel domaine votre famille a-t-elle fait fortune ?  
\- Mon père a créé une marque de shampooing, mais il avait lui même hérité d'une somme colossale de ses parents. L'argent est dans la famille depuis des siècles et des siècles.  
\- Exceptionnel ! S'exclama t-elle avec un enthousiasme que Lily ne lui avait jamais connu. La petite Evans vous a donc mis le grappin dessus. Elle a toujours été un peu attirée par l'argent, lui confia t-elle en chuchotant comme si elle pensait vraiment que Lily ne pourrait pas l'entendre. »

Agacée, la jeune femme rousse leva les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard. Pétunia, dans sa longue robe blanche, était à quelques mètres d'elle et elle saluait toujours les invités qui arrivaient au compte goutte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne l'avait pas vu comme cela depuis une dizaine d'années, et même si beaucoup de choses l'attristaient, elle était heureuse de la savoir comblée.

« Oh croyez-moi, je la connais, entendit-elle James répondre à sa tante, et elle lui fila un petit coup sous la table. Un peu de vin ? Proposa t-il à Margaret sans se soucier de Lily.  
\- Volontiers, mon ami. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle nous ramène un si beau garçon, poursuivit-elle.  
\- Vous êtes flatteuse, lui fit-il remarquer en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. »

Il était en train de remplir son verre pendant qu'elle le dévisageait avec une envie qu'elle ne se fatiguait même pas à dissimuler, et Lily eut envie de vomir alors qu'elle n'avait même pas mangé, mais elle pivota vivement vers le jeune homme quand elle eut l'impression de le voir glisser quelque chose dans le verre de Margaret.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui chuchota t-elle rapidement pendant que sa tante avalait la moitié du liquide.  
\- Rien, lui répondit-il en prenant un air faussement étonné.  
\- James, je t'ai vu mettre quelque chose dans son verre, insista t-elle en lui lançant un regard appuyé.  
\- Lily, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, répliqua t-il sur le même ton. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester lorsqu'un énorme ronflement lui fit tourner la tête vers l'autre côté de la table. La tante Margaret était tassée dans sa chaise, assoupie, et un filet de bave commençait déjà à couler de sa bouche.

Elle reporta son regard sur le jeune homme à côté d'elle et haussa les sourcils en attendant qu'il parle, mais il se contentait de la fixer d'un air parfaitement innocent, et elle ne sut trop dire si elle était fâchée contre lui ou si elle avait envie de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? finit-elle par lui demander.  
\- Je suis assommant, visiblement.  
\- James...  
\- Quoi ? Tu as toujours prétendu que j'étais fatigant, lui rappela t-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Avoue, insista t-elle sans prendre en compte sa remarque.  
\- Avouer quoi ?  
\- Tu sais très bien. Tu as empoisonné ma vieille tante.  
\- Jamais de la vie je ne ferai une chose pareille ! S'exclama t-il, scandalisé. »

Il avait beau essayer de paraître crédible, elle voyait l'infime étincelle de malice et de fierté dans ses yeux sombres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'admets pas ?  
\- Parce que je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
\- Je t'ai vu.  
\- Tu n'as rien vu du tout. Je lui ai juste servi du vin comme le galant jeune homme que je suis.  
\- Très bien, lâcha t-elle en se redressant pour attraper le verre encore à moitié plein de sa tante. Puisque tu n'as rien fait, je peux boire le reste sans problème.  
\- … Sans problème, répéta t-il avec un peu moins d'assurance qu'une seconde plus tôt. »

Elle porta doucement le verre à ses lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais fixée avec autant d'attention, et au moment où le liquide s'apprêtait à rentrer en contact avec sa bouche, il lui donna un coup dans le coude, faisant voler le verre et répandant l'alcool sur le sol.

« Oups. Je suis maladroit, prétexta t-il en se hâtant d'aller nettoyer.  
\- James Potter, articula t-elle. Avoue ! »

Au point où ils en étaient, elle faisait simplement semblant de lui en vouloir. Elle était amusée par la situation, elle était amusée par lui-même, et elle avait juste envie de le remercier de rendre ce moment beaucoup moins pénible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Ok, je te propose un truc... Commença t-il en brandissant son index devant elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.  
\- Tu vas avouer ?  
\- Je porterai le chapeau... A une condition. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle reconnaissait ce James là. Le regard malin, le sourire espiègle, c'était celui avec qui elle avait passé toutes ses années d'école, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

« On reste ici jusqu'à au moins trois heures du matin, lâcha t-il.  
\- Trois heures ?! S'exclama Lily, estomaquée. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas rentrer tard !  
\- Trois heures, sinon rien, trancha t-il. »

Elle souffla bruyamment. Il disait constamment qu'il en avait marre d'être retranché dans Godric's Hollow et c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient sortir presque librement, parmi des moldus dont aucun ne connaissait quoi que ce soit du monde sorcier, là où personne ne risquait de les attaquer, et elle songea qu'elle lui devait cela, alors elle roula les yeux et hocha la tête mais regretta dès qu'elle vit un sourire triomphal s'installer sur ses lèvres.

« Un peu de vin ? Lui proposa t-il. »

Elle voyait bien qu'il retenait un rire, et elle aussi. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que tout serait aussi simple entre eux. Ils avaient été si distants ces derniers temps qu'elle avait songé qu'ils passeraient simplement la journée entière à sourire dès que quelqu'un les regarderait et à soupirer le reste du temps, mais ce n'était absolument pas ce qui se déroulait à présent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tante Margaret est en train de dormir ? »

Lily reconnut la voix de sa sœur, et son ton glacial la fit déglutir. Elle se retourna lentement vers elle, ses yeux glissant sur James au passage, et elle eut l'impression que Pétunia allait la tuer sur place. Elle savait très bien que Margaret et Lily ne s'entendaient pas et elle ne pouvait que la suspecter d'avoir fait quelque chose, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

« Elle devait être fatiguée, c'est une vieille femme, répondit James avant que Lily n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Si tu lui as joué un de tes tours je... »

Pétunia avait totalement ignoré le jeune homme et s'était adressée à Lily avant de s'interrompre et de lâcher un soupir rageur.

« Je n'ai rien fait, Pétunia, je...  
\- Je ne voulais même pas t'inviter, à la base, la coupa t-elle. »

James s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose, mais Lily l'interrompit en lui tapotant le genou pour qu'il dirige son attention sur elle plutôt que sur sa sœur qui avait déjà tourné les talons pour retrouver son odieux mari qui s'empiffrait de gâteaux apéritifs.

« Moi qui ais toujours voulu avoir des frères et soeurs, je suis en train de changer d'avis, lui confia James.  
\- Elle n'était pas aussi terrible avant... Murmura Lily en grimaçant. »

Elle savait à la tête qu'il faisait que des tas de mots obscènes et très insultants lui traversaient l'esprit, mais il ne les prononça pas et elle lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante. Il ne se retenait pas, d'habitude, et elle eut la sensation que cette fois-ci, il le faisait pour elle, parce qu'il savait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

Il n'aurait pas agi de la même façon s'ils étaient allés à ce mariage ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt. Il aurait été direct, et ils se seraient écharpés. Ils se seraient engueulés comme jamais. Elle le savait. Elle était trop sensible sur le sujet Pétunia. Elle ne lui aurait pas laissé une seule chance de s'en sortir.

Là, il était parvenu à lui faire savoir qu'il ne cautionnait pas le comportement de sa sœur sans pour autant être insultant et méprisant comme il aurait aisément pu l'être. Il avait été franc sans être blessant, mais elle avait la sensation qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était comporté de la meilleure façon possible.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se marie avec lui, ajouta t-elle pensivement en observant sa sœur et Vernon près du buffet.  
\- Parce qu'elle en est amoureuse, répondit James, surprenant Lily qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné avant qu'il ne reprenne. L'amour rend aveugle. »

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire. Il n'afficha qu'un sourire, attrapant les deux assiettes qu'un serveur leur tendit après s'être penché sur eux. Les autres convives parlaient entre eux, et Lily n'avait pas la moindre envie de se mêler à leur conversation. Elle ne savait absolument pas qui ils étaient, et elle suspecta sa sœur de l'avoir placée avec les gens les plus antipathiques qu'elle connaissait quand elle entendit l'un d'eux clamer que Pétunia serait une bonne épouse puisqu'elle savait très bien faire la cuisine.

« Est-ce qu'on peut manger rapidement et aller se promener dehors ? demanda t-elle à James.  
\- Merlin, oui, répondit-il rapidement en hochant la tête, la faisant rire une nouvelle fois. »

Ils avaient plus de points communs qu'elle ne l'avait cru avant de commencer la mission avec lui. Rémus le lui avait pourtant dit et répété, même Peter s'y était mis, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu y croire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne commence à se mettre à l'apprécier. Elle ne savait pas avec précision quand cela était arrivé, elle savait simplement que c'était là. Elle était avec lui, et elle se sentait bien, et elle était aussi un peu nerveuse, mais ce n'était que James Potter et il savait parfaitement le lui rappeler. Il suffisait d'un regard.


	14. Chapter 14

Ils avaient quitté la salle de réception depuis cinq bonnes minutes et marchaient dans le jardin qui l'entourait. L'endroit rappelait Poudlard à Lily. Il ressemblait un peu au parc sans le lac, et la sensation de calme alors que tous les convives étaient encore en train de manger la rendait un peu nostalgique de tout ce qu'ils avaient eu et qu'ils n'avaient plus.

« Tu es vraiment certain que tu veux rester ici jusqu'à trois heures du matin ? demanda t-elle à James qui marchait à côté d'elle, les yeux rivés sur les arbres droit devant eux. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle juste pour lui lancer un sourire, et il acquiesça lentement tout en continuant à se promener à côté d'elle. Une fois ou deux, leurs mains se frôlèrent, rappelant à Lily la drôle d'histoire que James avait racontée à Vernon concernant leur rencontre, puis, il rangeait les siennes dans ses poches. Elle l'avait même vu rougir un peu, ce qui l'avait profondément étonnée.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu me parleras encore une fois rentrés à la maison, je préfère en profiter maintenant, déclara t-il après s'être légèrement raclé la gorge. »

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. L'expression de son visage avait changée. Il était beaucoup moins amusé et beaucoup plus sérieux, presque anxieux, et c'était étrange de le voir comme cela.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es distante, reprit-il alors que Lily sentait ses joues s'enflammer. Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi tu ne me le reproches pas directement. Tu n'as pourtant jamais hésité, avant. »

Elle retint un juron et se mordit légèrement la lèvre, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait dire ou si elle devait même lui répondre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'attendre quoi que ce soit, il ne la regardait même pas. Il semblait tout simplement aussi gêné qu'elle. Il ne l'était pas, d'habitude. Jamais.

« Je pense que tu as changé d'avis sur moi... »

Il avait raison. Elle avait changé d'avis. Elle avait changé d'avis des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. La dernière en date étant ce midi là. Il n'était jamais là où elle l'attendait, imprévisible. Là encore, il la surprenait par sa franchise. Elle n'aurait pas dû en être étonnée, elle savait qu'il ne passait pas par quatre chemins quand il avait une idée en tête, mais le simple fait qu'il aborde leur relation montrait qu'il était tout simplement plus courageux qu'elle.

« ...Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai cru que tu allais venir ici avec Rémus, poursuivit-il.  
\- Rémus ne me l'a pas proposé, lui fit-elle remarquer en évitant soigneusement de lever les yeux.  
\- Et s'il l'avait fait ? »

Il s'était arrêté au milieu du petit chemin en terre et elle avait fait de même, se retrouvant devant lui, à lisser sa robe pour se donner une contenance pendant qu'elle sentait son regard sombre glisser sur elle, lui faisant perdre pied.

« Il ne l'a pas fait, répéta t-elle sur un ton plus dur, soucieuse de mettre une barrière entre eux.  
\- Lily, soupira t-il en lâchant un rire ironique et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, détournant les yeux juste un instant avant de les reposer sur elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant de me détester juste parce que tu en avais pris l'habitude. »

Cette fois, il y avait une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux, et elle se sentit presque incapable de retenir le sourire amusé qui commençait à s'étaler sur son propre visage.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Potter, mentit-elle avec une audace qui fit éclater de rire le jeune homme. »

Elle se remit à marcher, et il s'empressa de la suivre. Il était beaucoup plus près d'elle que la dernière fois, mais c'était comme s'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. James Potter avait compris beaucoup de choses, mais elle doutait qu'il ait saisi l'essentiel. Elle n'était même pas sûre elle même de l'avoir fait.

« Je me pose une question...  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Est-ce que tu m'apprécies plus ou moins que Rémus ? la questionna t-il avec un demi-sourire.  
\- C'est quel genre de question, ça ?! s'exclama t-elle en lui jetant un regard indigné.  
\- J'imagine que ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas de réponse.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! »

Même si elle avait voulu lui en donner une, elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Ils étaient tellement différents... leurs relations n'avaient rien à voir l'une avec l'autre.

« Bon. Je vais essayer d'obtenir une réponse moi-même dans ce cas là, déclara t-il.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ça ? l'interrogea t-elle après avoir laissé échapper un rire, curieuse.  
\- Je vais improviser, répondit-il après avoir haussé les épaules, la faisant sourire encore un peu plus. »

Cette réponse ne l'étonna pas, pour une fois, et lui rappela leurs rondes à Poudlard, quand il lui confiait qu'il n'avait pas du tout travaillé pour les devoirs du lendemain, et qu'elle lui demandait comment il allait s'en sortir. C'était à peu près les seules conversations courtoises qu'ils tenaient à cette époque là.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit balayer rapidement le parc des yeux, aux aguets, avant de soupirer simplement et de continuer à marcher à côté d'elle sans rien dire.

« Personne ne va nous trouver ici, lui assura Lily.  
\- Je préfère rester méfiant. Surtout si tu n'as pas ta baguette sur toi.  
\- J'ai ma baguette, réfuta t-elle.  
\- Tu as ta baguette ? Répéta t-il, perplexe, en la regardant rapidement de haut en bas, lui faisant prendre conscience que ce n'était pas forcément évident à deviner. »

Elle portait une robe en dentelle rose pâle qui la moulait au niveau de la taille et descendait juste au dessus de ses genoux, et elle n'avait pas le moindre sac avec elle.

« Je l'ai toujours avec moi, lui confia t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je vais oser demander où elle se trouve... »

Elle se mit à rire tout en roulant les yeux, tapota un peu sa cuisse par dessus sa robe, et il la dévisagea, incrédule, avant de la rejoindre dans son hilarité.

« Merlin, j'espère presque que des mangemorts vont se ramener.  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! Le sermonna t-elle gentiment en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
\- Ils tomberaient tous raides à tes pieds sans que tu n'aies besoin de lancer le moindre sort.  
\- Ce serait la pire chose au monde, marmonna t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-il.  
\- Parce que je préférerais pouvoir les attaquer. »

Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis il l'attrapa un peu soudainement par la taille, et la rapprocha considérablement de lui avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu es une vraie Potter. »

Un peu déboussolée, elle ne comprit ce qu'il voulait dire que lorsqu'il attrapa sa main et lui agita devant les yeux l'annulaire auquel elle portait sa bague.

« Oh, excuse-moi, c'est si soudain, j'ai encore du mal à me faire au nom, plaisanta t-elle.  
\- Tu t'y feras, crois-moi. »

Il avait prononcé la phrase en souriant très faiblement, mais il l'avait regardée d'une telle façon qu'elle s'était pris les pieds dans une motte de terre, avait trébuché, et avait failli s'étaler sur le sol juste devant lui. Fort heureusement, elle était parvenue à retrouver son équilibre et l'avait poussé quand il s'était délibérément moqué d'elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc après avoir fait le tour de la salle, et ils y restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, discutant de tout et de rien et appréciant la présence de l'un et de l'autre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Lily se rendit compte, à ce moment là, que toute cette journée ressemblait étrangement à un rendez-vous.

« On devrait retourner à l'intérieur. »

Il acquiesça, se leva du banc, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau en face de la tante Margaret qui dormait encore et était complètement avachie au fond de sa chaise. Lily vit James retenir un rire et elle garda les yeux rivés sur lui un moment. Il était vraiment beau, et elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle s'était découvert des espèces de pulsions, comme l'envie de lui prendre la main, ou de toucher ses cheveux, ou d'effleurer son bras quand il retira sa veste et roula les manches de sa chemise sur ses coudes, et elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se contenir. C'était comme si tous ses gestes n'avaient qu'un seul but : la charmer, et Merlin, c'était un succès, mais elle doutait qu'il le réalise.

« Potter ! Appela Vernon.  
\- Oui ? Avaient-ils répondu en choeur en se retournant simultanément vers le jeune marié. »

Elle ne comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer que quand les yeux de James se braquèrent sur elle, noirs, intenses, et elle n'écouta pas un mot qui sortit de la bouche de Vernon lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant eux pour dire quelque chose à James. Elle le suspecta de ne pas y prêter attention non plus.

Si elle avait pu disparaître sur le champ, elle l'aurait fait. Sa température corporelle avait grimpée en flèche et elle s'était empressée d'attraper son verre de vin qu'elle avala cul sec. Simultanément, James avait lâché un léger rire avant d'exploser totalement, laissant Vernon seul devant lui dans l'incompréhension la plus totale pendant que Lily était mortifiée.

« J'ai besoin d'hommes pour m'aider à porter une table !  
\- Vous devriez la... La faire... La faire léviter, articula James entre deux rires.  
\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Dursley, le visage pourpre et la moustache frétillante pendant que Lily ne savait plus si elle devait être plus horrifiée par sa propre gaffe ou par celle de James.  
\- Je disais... Vous n'avez qu'à... Qu'à la faire lévi... OUCH. »

James fut coupé dans sa phrase par un violent coup de pied donné sous la table, et il s'apprêta à demander à Lily ce qu'il lui prenait mais elle eut l'impression que son regard fixe et réprobateur fit son effet puisqu'il referma aussitôt la bouche, semblant prendre conscience de sa bévue.

« J'arrive tout de suite, dit-il alors à Vernon, cessant immédiatement de rire. »

Le gros bonhomme tourna les talons. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'avoir envie que James ne l'aide à quoi que ce soit, et Pétunia, à quelques mètres de là, ne cessait de jeter des regards mauvais dans leur direction. Lily la vit littéralement changer de couleur quand Vernon s'approcha pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait soit tomber dans les vapes, soit briser sa coupe de champagne sur son crâne ou celui de James.

« Tu t'y es faite beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais, lui chuchota le maraudeur avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil et de se lever de sa chaise. »

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, et elle se retrouva seule à sa table, embarrassée comme jamais. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et n'émergea que quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Sa sœur était devant elle, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, et elle n'avait pas l'air très conciliante.

« Si toi et ton ami cherchez à gâcher mon mariage, tu devrais me le dire maintenant.  
\- Pétunia, je te jure que James ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être avec des mold... Des gens qui sont comme nous et...  
\- _Comme nous_ ? Laissa t-elle échapper avec fureur. Tu n'es pas _comme nous_. N'adressez la parole à personne. _Personne_ , la coupa t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos une nouvelle fois. »

Lily n'avait pas l'impression que sa sœur ait écouté un seul mot qui fut sorti de sa bouche, mais elle avait été très claire et elle lui avait fait ressentir la même chose que quand elles vivaient sous le même toit, chez leurs parents : l'horrible sensation d'être mise à l'écart.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où James, Vernon, et deux autres hommes se tenaient, et elle se rendit compte à l'expression totalement neutre de son ancien camarade de classe qu'il n'écoutait absolument pas ce qu'on lui disait et qu'il avait juste envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle connaissait cette expression pour l'avoir vue lors de leurs réunions de préfets, en septième année.

Regardant les trois autres se disputer sur l'endroit où ils devraient poser la table, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Lily lâcha un pathétique soupir avant de se gifler mentalement. Elle ne voulait pas que ses yeux traînent sur lui comme ils le faisaient, mais il était vraiment divin et elle était accro à son physique depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir y remédier. C'était encore maîtrisable quand il ne se montrait à elle que sous son mauvais jour, mais à cet instant précis, Lily était bien loin de le détester.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était mignon jusque là, mais alors qu'elle le voyait véritablement ennuyé par la conversation dans laquelle il avait été pris, elle se surprit à être attendrie par la façon qu'il avait de rester calme, même quand elle était sûre qu'elle aurait déjà envoyé paître Vernon si elle avait été à sa place. Il faisait cela pour elle. Elle en était bien consciente, et c'était probablement ce qui la surprenait le plus.

Il avait tendance, ces derniers temps, à ramollir son cerveau. La cohabitation n'était pas toujours simple, mais il avait des gestes, des mots vers elle qui faisaient toujours leur petit effet. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Il avait probablement le même comportement avec toutes les filles, mais elle avait tendance à espérer que ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ses pensées envers James Potter devenaient bien ambiguës pour être innocentes...

« Qu'est-ce qu'une si jolie jeune femme comme vous fait, toute seule à sa table ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers un homme qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle, ébahie par l'audace qu'il avait eue d'utiliser une phrase d'accroche digne des plus mauvaises comédies romantiques. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui répondre, il s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait James quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je ne suis pas seule. Ma tante Margaret est là, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers l'autre côté de la table.  
\- Oh, vous êtes donc Lily ? Pétunia a parlé de vous à Marge... Je dois dire que je ne vous voyais pas du tout comme cela... »

Marge était la sœur de Vernon, et elle était tout aussi horrible que son frère, dans tous les sens du terme. C'était à peu près tout ce que Lily savait sur la famille du mari de sa sœur.

« William Courtepatt, enchanté, se présenta l'homme en lui tendant la main. »

Elle tendit la sienne aussi et fut décontenancée quand il la prit et déposa un baiser dessus. Elle retint une grimace, se racla légèrement la gorge, et se repositionna sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise. Son regard beaucoup trop insistant était rivé sur ses cuisses et la gênait. Elle eut soudainement une brillante idée, et elle laissa sa main reposer sur ses jambes, espérant qu'il saisirait rapidement le message en voyant l'alliance à son annulaire.

« Le jeune homme qui se fait passer pour votre fiancé s'est évaporé dans la nature ? lui demanda t-il en lui lançant un sourire qui indiqua clairement à Lily qu'il avait compris son manège.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Tenta t-elle tout de même.  
\- Je sais, de Marge, que vous étiez supposée être à la table des gens seuls et que vous avez envoyé une lettre pour demander à votre sœur de vous changer de place, expliqua t-il.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi...  
\- Vous n'aviez pas votre alliance en arrivant. Je vous ai remarquée dès que vous êtes entrée ici, la coupa t-il, la laissant muette quelques secondes.  
\- Vous ne saviez même pas qui j'étais il y a encore cinq minutes, réfuta t-elle.  
\- Non, en effet, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de vous regarder. Et maintenant que je sais, je fais le lien. »

Il la scrutait avec attention et Lily ne savait pas vraiment comment le faire déguerpir sans créer de scène. Il était assez insistant, et plutôt intelligent d'après ce qu'il lui avait démontré jusque là, mais c'était sacrément paradoxal qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il la laisse.

« Et juste parce que je ne portais pas mon alliance tout à l'heure, vous en déduisez que je suis venue ici avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas vraiment mon fiancé ? Reprit-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'unique raison, commença t-il avant de faire une pause. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule et elle suivit son regard jusqu'à une autre table, plus loin, à laquelle une jeune femme ronde était assise, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle était blonde et semblait un peu à l'étroit dans sa robe rouge. Un gros bouledogue ronflait à ses pieds. Lily se serait précipitée pour aller le caresser si sa maîtresse ne lui lançait pas un regard aussi assassin qu'elle le faisait. Marjorie Dursley semblait foncièrement jalouse, et l'ancienne gryffondor devina rapidement qu'elle s'était entichée de Courtepatt.

« Il ne vous regarde pas comme Marge me regarde, ajouta t-il, bien conscient que la sœur de Vernon en pinçait pour lui. »

Lily songea que c'était une véritable bénédiction que James ne lui accorde pas ce genre de regard, car elle n'en aurait voulu pour rien au monde. Ce n'était pas de l'affection. C'était tout, sauf de l'affection.

« Et puis... Pétunia a dit à Marge qu'elle était certaine que vous n'aviez personne dans votre vie, et que vous mentiez.  
\- Pétunia ne sait plus rien de ma vie depuis bien longtemps, le contra Lily.  
\- Il paraît pourtant que vous lui écrivez régulièrement, et que jamais le nom d'un garçon n'est sorti avant qu'elle ne vous invite à son mariage.  
\- Il n'y a pas de loi qui m'oblige à parler de ma vie amoureuse avec ma sœur, à ma connaissance.  
\- Lily... Enfin... Soyons sérieux, je vous regarde depuis que vous êtes arrivée, et il ne vous a presque pas touchée. »

Cette fois, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Pas parce qu'elle était embarrassée, mais parce que ce William Courtepatt, qui qu'il soit, commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Elle regretta presque que la bonne éducation que Fleamont et Euphémia avaient inculqué à leur fils ait empêché James d'avoir les mains baladeuses. Merlin, si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait passé la majeure partie de leur adolescence à le gifler, mais à cet instant là, elle le maudissait juste de ne pas avoir flirté avec elle.

Elle le chercha des yeux et le trouva, toujours avec Vernon. Ils avaient enfin déplacé la table vers le fond de la salle, mais pour une raison ou une autre, ils semblaient toujours être en train de chercher une place où la mettre. La main droite de James était figée dans ses cheveux, la gauche était dans sa poche, et quand elle le vit prendre une profonde inspiration, elle sut que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, cette table aurait déjà pris feu depuis un moment, réglant définitivement le problème.

« Vous semblez obsédé par ma vie privée, n'avez-vous rien de plus intéressant à faire ? Demanda t-elle finalement à Courtepatt sur un ton froid.  
\- Vous me paraissez être la personne la plus intéressante ici, répondit-il aussitôt.  
\- Vous me surestimez clairement.  
\- Je ne pense pas.  
\- Je suis désolée, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié ma veste dans la voiture et c'est mon fiancé qui a les clés, mentit-elle en se levant rapidement, avide d'en finir avec son interlocuteur.  
\- Votre fiancé... Souffla t-il en secouant la tête et en lui adressant une moue moqueuse. Vous n'en démordez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit rien mais traversa la salle à grandes enjambées jusqu'à se retrouver devant James qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Les autres hommes qui l'entouraient un peu plus tôt avaient repris la table avec eux et semblaient l'emmener à l'endroit même où elle était avant qu'ils ne la déplacent pendant que Vernon leur vociférait de se dépêcher.

« Je suis à deux doigts de me lancer un avada, lâcha t-elle à James en poussant un soupir profondément irrité.  
\- Bienvenue au club. Ça fait un quart d'heure que je suis planté là, à les écouter se disputer à propos d'une table. Ce type là m'a même hurlé dessus parce que j'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'on pourrait peut-être simplement la laisser où elle était et profiter de la fête, répondit-il en jetant un regard en biais vers un vieux monsieur qui ressemblait beaucoup à Vernon, assez pour être son père.  
\- Je suis tellement désolée, admit-elle avec sincérité pendant qu'il haussait les épaules. Tu vois ce type, là bas, à l'allure militaire ?  
\- Celui qui nous regarde ?  
\- Oui. Il a passé les dix dernières minutes à... Je ne sais pas trop... Vouloir m'énerver... Ou à me draguer. »

James haussa les sourcils, puis il braqua son regard sur William Courtepatt, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux, et Lily songea qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus insolent s'il lui avait adressé la parole.

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'en est sorti ? la questionna James en croisant les bras, reportant son regard sur elle.  
\- Une minute de plus, et la trace de mes doigts était incrustée sur sa joue.  
\- Si mal que ça ? s'étonna t-il en poussant un rire sonore. »

Il s'était détendu immédiatement et l'une de ses mains avaient plongé dans ses cheveux. Lily, elle, avait acquiescé et détourné le regard, toujours profondément agacée par Courtepatt.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que ton fiancé risquait de lui refaire le portrait s'il continuait ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire taquin.  
\- Il ne croit pas une seule seconde que nous sommes ensemble. Je me suis échappée en inventant une excuse bidon, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra à la charge au moment même où je retournerai m'asseoir. »

James se gratta légèrement l'arrière de la tête, ses yeux dévièrent une nouvelle fois vers Courtepatt qui était retourné à la table de Marge mais qui n'avait cessé de les fixer, et Lily manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive quand le jeune maraudeur reprit la parole.

« On peut peut-être se rendre plus crédibles. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant, peu sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle sentait que quelque chose venait de changer entre eux, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. James était juste différent. Il n'eut qu'à lui adresser un signe de tête suggestif pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun doute. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés pendant la mission, mais il venait d'insinuer qu'elle pouvait le faire, là.

Il n'avait même pas entamé un geste vers elle. Il était resté parfaitement immobile et elle devait avouer qu'elle en était un peu troublée. Il lui avait toujours semblé que James Potter prenait exactement tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi docile. Peut-être était-ce simplement qu'il considérait juste qu'il lui rendrait service. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait finir par faire à Courtepatt s'il revenait lui tourner autour, et elle craignait fortement de devoir le gifler pour que le message soit clair. Or, elle avait promis à sa sœur qu'elle ne causerait pas de scène.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme en question. Marjorie Dursley était inclinée sur lui et semblait essayer d'obtenir son attention mais elle ne l'avait pas du tout. Il adressait à Lily un large sourire narquois qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui... Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas tolérer cela tout le reste de la journée et de la soirée, alors elle se retourna vers James.

Il la fixait avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il attendait de voir ce qu'elle allait décider, et quand elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds après avoir posé sa main sur sa joue, il se pencha légèrement vers elle, et elle l'embrassa.


	15. Chapter 15

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle le ferait de son plein gré. Embrasser James Potter... Elle venait de le faire, et pourtant, cela lui paraissait toujours aussi inenvisageable que quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait gardé sa main sur sa joue pendant un instant, un peu hébétée, et ses yeux étaient restés figés dans les siens, noirs et insondables.

Elle était surprise. Agréablement ou pas. Elle n'en était pas encore très sûre. Il n'avait rien forcé, l'avait laissée faire, et avait suivi le mouvement comme le gentil garçon qu'il n'avait jamais été. Elle avait cru voir un bref sourire passer sur son visage dès que ses lèvres avaient quitté les siennes, mais elle n'en était plus très sûre maintenant qu'elle le détaillait avec attention.

Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait été si courtois. Elle s'était attendue à être emportée par quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle, par son impétuosité et par son inconscience, mais rien de cela n'était arrivé. D'après les discussions de dortoirs qu'elle avait eues avec ses amies à Poudlard, James n'était pas le type doux et patient qui attendrissaient les filles. Il était passionné, excessif, entreprenant et audacieux jusque dans sa manière d'embrasser, et elle fut légèrement vexée de s'apercevoir qu'avec elle, il avait simplement été avenant.

Ce n'était pas que le baiser n'avait pas été correct, car il l'avait été. _Merlin_ , il avait été bien plus que correct, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il lui manquait pour qu'il l'embrasse comme s'il en avait vraiment envie. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se poser la question, car cela revenait à avouer qu'elle s'en souciait, mais son cœur s'était envolé à la seconde où sa bouche s'était posée sur la sienne et il aurait été bien hypocrite de sa part de nier que le manque d'enthousiasme de James la travaillait.

« Il ne m'a pas l'air convaincu... Dit James qui avait jeté un discret regard en biais vers Courtepatt. »

Elle fut tentée de lui répondre que s'il avait été un peu moins convenable, la supercherie aurait peut-être fonctionné, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa. Et il n'eut pas la même patience qu'une minute plus tôt. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien avoir lu dans son esprit, parce qu'elle fut instantanément prise au dépourvu par sa langue dans sa bouche et par ses mains dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle comprenait tout à coup ce que voulait dire Amélia Bones, quand elle avait raconté à Marlène McKinnon qu'il était impossible d'embrasser James sans ressentir une envie immédiate de lui retirer ses vêtements. Ce baiser là était comme lui. Insolent et libre. On était loin de la bienséance dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt, et elle sentit son visage s'enflammer presque aussitôt.

Elle découvrit, un peu à ses dépends, qu'un désir tenace était en train de s'installer en elle et de gronder. Elle aurait voulu que ses mains soient partout sur elle, mais elles n'étaient que dans ses cheveux, et quand il s'écarta en lâchant un soupir saccadé, elle se demanda si lui aussi n'avait pas eu soudainement envie de la toucher autre part.

« Ce gars là ne se laisse pas facilement duper... commenta t-il après avoir observé Courtepatt du coin de l'oeil en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Hum... Je pense qu'après ça, s'il n'est pas convaincu, nous n'avons plus d'autres options... Il ne nous croirait pas même si nous faisions l'amour sur la table, ironisa t-elle en lâchant un sourire quand James éclata de rire.  
\- On peut toujours essayer. »

Elle pouffa à son tour et lui administra une tape sur l'épaule quand il fit semblant de déboutonner sa chemise. Pétunia, quelques mètres derrière, lui lança un regard outré, et Lily se raidit instantanément. Elle grimaça et espéra que sa sœur avait pu lire le « Désolé » sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos.

Elle n'était pas vraiment désolée. Elle s'amusait bien avec James, et ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux était la dernière chose pour laquelle elle aurait voulu s'excuser. Leur premier baiser avait été convenable. Le second avait été épique. En revenant à sa table, elle avait le sentiment qu'on l'avait frappée très fort dans le ventre.

James avait abandonné l'idée de déplacer la table et était repartie avec elle, balançant son bras sur ses épaules en jetant un regard provoquant à Courtepatt, faisant légèrement sourire Lily qui trouvait qu'il tenait parfaitement le rôle. Elle le lui avait fait remarquer, mais il n'avait rien répondu. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules et avait lâché un rire ironique dont elle n'avait pas vraiment compris la signification.

Ils avaient mangé pendant toute la journée et toute la soirée. Du moins, c'était l'impression que Lily avait eue. James lui avait posé beaucoup de questions sur les traditions du mariage moldu, sur les quelques jeux dont ils avaient été témoins, et elle avait ri à gorge déployée quand il lui avait donné ses dragées en se plaignant qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt si elles ne faisaient pas vomir des arcs-en-ciel ou cracher du feu.

Elle n'avait plus pensé à Pétunia le reste du temps, jusqu'à en oublier presque qu'elle était à son mariage. Sa sœur n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir des contacts avec elle, et elle l'avait bien compris. Elle s'était amusée avec James et avait attendu trois heures du matin, comme convenu, avant de bailler longuement et de lui dire qu'il était temps qu'ils s'en aillent.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que notre cher colonel Courtepatt te raccompagne ? la taquina t-il.  
\- Ferme là, Potter, répliqua t-elle en le poussant légèrement. Au fait... Il est trois heures. Tu dois tout avouer maintenant. »

Elle avait lancé un regard vers sa tante qui s'était réveillée une ou deux heures auparavant et était maintenant en train de danser avec un homme qui portait une grosse montre en or.

« Je croyais que je devais la fermer, dit James sur un ton arrogant et malin qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Lily.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être exaspérant ! On avait un marché ! Lui rappela t-elle.  
\- Bon, bon... D'accord. J'ai mis une pastille de sommeil dans son vin... C'est une invention de Sirius, je voulais l'essayer... Admit-il sans avoir l'air de s'en vouloir le moins du monde.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus... Que tu te promènes avec ce genre de choses ou que tu aies empoisonné ma tante... ?  
\- N'exagérons rien...  
\- C'est comme ça que l'on dit, quand quelqu'un fait boire quelque chose à un autre être humain à son insu, lui expliqua t-elle sur un ton un peu condescendant, sans pour autant réprimer un sourire amusé.  
\- Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse utiliser le terme « être humain » pour la définir... Marmonna t-il discrètement.  
\- James !  
\- Quoi ? Elle a été ignoble avec toi.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour...  
\- Dis-moi juste merci, la coupa t-il.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu fais seulement semblant de m'en vouloir pour te donner une conscience parce que c'est un membre de ta famille. »

Elle ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Il n'avait définitivement pas tort, mais elle se contenta de détourner les yeux vers son propre verre et d'en avaler le contenu avant de prendre James par le bras et de le guider vers sa sœur pour la saluer.

Pétunia, qui ne fut pas vraiment ravie de cette attention, lui fit la bise du bout des lèvres, et Vernon serra la main de James si fort et si longtemps qu'elle se demanda s'ils allaient un jour réussir à s'enfuir d'ici, ou s'ils allaient devoir passer à Sainte-Mangouste pour réparer toutes les phalanges qu'il lui aurait brisé, mais le jeune maraudeur souriait, impassible, et Lily jurait qu'il serrait celle de son beau-frère tout aussi étroitement.

« J'adore ta famille ! s'exclama James lorsqu'ils furent rentrés à Godric's Hollow.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, s'excusa t-elle en se débarrassant aussitôt de ses chaussures qu'elle balança dans l'entrée.  
\- Ce n'était pas si mal. On s'est amusé, non ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit tout en hochant la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle tirerait du positif de cette journée, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Elle adressa un signe de main à James et passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, exténuée. Pour la première fois, elle sut qu'elle allait réussir à dormir. Le souvenir de leurs baisers persistait sur ses lèvres, et alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans son lit, cramponnant sa couette contre elle, écoutant le rythme irrégulier de son cœur, elle songea qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose de tout cela.

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

Ils n'allaient plus beaucoup aux réunions de l'Ordre. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie, au contraire, ne pas savoir avec extactitude ce qu'il se passait était pire que tout, mais se déplacer était devenu vraiment dangereux depuis qu'ils avaient terminé leur mission. Plus ils restaient cachés à Godric's Hollow, plus les mangemorts commençaient à penser qu'ils avaient quitté le pays, craignant pour leur vie.

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été délogés depuis l'attaque chez James, et chacun s'était mis en sûreté. Sirius avait fini par s'acheter une maison mais il n'y vivait guère. Le plus souvent, il était au quartier général ou dans le manoir qu'occupait son meilleur ami.

C'était James qui avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'ils sortent de Godric's Hollow. Il n'en pouvait plus, de rester enfermer. Cela lui pesait, et cela pesait sur Lily aussi. C'était difficile, de ne voir presque personne. Les parents de James ne venaient que rarement, ils attiraient beaucoup trop l'attention sur eux, et Rémus devait utiliser de nombreuses ruses pour se débarrasser des mangemorts qui le suivaient dans l'espoir qu'il les mènerait à ses amis.

Sirius et Peter, eux, se transformaient et rendaient les choses plus aisées. Lily aimait quand ils étaient là. Ils rompaient un peu la routine qui s'était installée. Si James s'était évertué à le faire dans les premiers jours, il semblait à Lily qu'il était à présent aussi déprimé qu'elle. Heureusement, chaque visites de ses amis venaient à bout de l'ambiance morne qui s'était installée au manoir, transformant les soupirs d'ennui en éclats de rire.

A peine arrivée dans le quartier général, Lily serra Mary MacDonald dans ses bras. Elle non plus, ne venait plus beaucoup. Elle se savait autant surveillée que Rémus et n'avait aucune envie de mettre son amie en danger. C'était alors un vrai bonheur à chaque fois qu'elles pouvaient se retrouver sans craindre pour la vie de l'autre.

Lily aurait voulu lui raconter le mariage de Pétunia qui avait eu lieu la semaine passée, mais James et elle avaient été les derniers à se joindre à la réunion et tout le monde commençait à devenir impatient, alors elle attrapa simplement une chaise et se cala entre Mary et Peter. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire timide auquel elle répondit, et elle retint un rire quand il voulut attraper son verre d'eau et qu'il le renversa maladroitement sur le pantalon de Fol-Oeil avant de se confondre en excuses pendant que Sirius chuchotait à James quelque chose sur le fait qu'avec le regard noir que lui avait lancé le célèbre auror, le pantalon de leur meilleur ami devait être encore plus trempé que le sien.

Rémus, de l'autre côté de la table, lui adressa un signe de main. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le mariage de sa soeur, et elle avait besoin de lui parler de James, de lui poser des questions qu'elle n'aurait osé poser à personne d'autre et de lui confier ce qui était en train de la ronger de l'intérieur et de transformer sa cohabitation avec James en enfer sur terre.

Ils ne se disputaient plus. Jamais. Elle avait recommencé à l'éviter. Elle savait que c'était absolument stupide, mais à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce qu'elle occupait déjà, elle retenait sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était même plus seulement physique. Elle avait réalisé qu'ils avaient développé une complicité qui allait au delà, et elle n'en était pas très rassurée. Elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu, et elle ne savait pas qui il était vraiment : le stupide adolescent avec qui elle avait passé toute sa scolarité ? Ou le camarade sur qui elle pouvait compter quand elle se sentait seule, dans le noir, et qu'elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil ?

Peu sûre de la réponse, elle avait préféré passer le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre à lire tous les bouquins qu'elle avait pu trouver. Elle avait songé écrire à Rémus, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment su quoi mettre dans sa lettre. Elle s'était trouvée un peu bête, devant son parchemin vide, et elle avait abandonné en pensant que tout serait plus simple lorsqu'elle le verrait.

James, lui, s'était replongé dans ses anciens cours. Sa mère les lui avait ramené, un dimanche midi, et il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à les parcourir. Lily ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait toujours eu les notes les plus hautes et n'avait jamais semblé avoir la moindre difficulté. Excepté avec les runes, mais elle le voyait rarement toucher à ces parchemins là.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand elle vit Dorcas Meadowes s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui adresser un sourire complice. Agacée, elle se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle sentit une goutte de sang rouler sur sa langue. James avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux et détourné son attention de Sirius pour la reporter sur sa camarade, ce qui fit lourdement soupirer Lily qui s'attira les regards perplexes de ses plus proches acolytes.

Gênée par son propre comportement, elle se tapit au fond de sa chaise et écouta silencieusement les dernières nouvelles de leurs espions en s'efforçant de ne pas trop regarder de l'autre côté de la table. Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas là. Il avait affaire avec le ministère. Fleamont, Euphémia et Shacklebolt expliquèrent que la situation était tendue avec le ministre, Minchum, et que leurs relations se dégradaient.

Frank Londubat avait découvert par hasard qu'Harold Minchum faisait espionner le bureau des aurors, et une enquête avait rapidement débutée dans l'ombre pour essayer de déterminer s'il avait, ou non, été soumis au sortilège de l'imperium. En même temps, il avait renforcé les protections d'Azkaban, ce qui laissait dubitatif Shaklebolt et tous les autres aurors membres de l'Ordre. La situation était grave, mais aucune preuve n'avait encore été trouvée.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il enquêterait sur nous tout en essayant de tenir vous-savez-qui loin d'Azkaban, dit Alice Londubat.  
\- Peut-être qu'il pense qu'il y a des mangemorts au bureau, répondit son mari en haussant les épaules.  
\- Des mangemorts ? Chez les aurors ? s'étonna Emmeline Vance.  
\- Ils sont partout ! Tonna Fol-oeil.  
\- Ce qui veut dire que nous devons redoubler de prudence... Ajouta Dedalus Diggle.  
\- C'est déjà ce que nous faisons tous, intervint Marlène McKinnon d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Alice, Frank et moi même allons tendre l'oreille au bureau. Ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup, d'être sur le dos de mes collègues, mais ça me paraît être une nécessité maintenant, reprit Shackelbolt.  
\- Harold vient dîner à la maison demain soir. Nous essayerons une nouvelle fois de lui tirer les vers du nez, déclara Euphémia.  
\- Et s'il est soumis à l'impérium ? Intervint James, visiblement inquiet pour ses parents.  
\- Je ne suis pas encore sénile, je peux utiliser ma baguette, répliqua sa mère.  
\- Pas encore, chuchota Sirius à son meilleur ami à côté de lui, mais elle n'en est pas loin.  
\- Et mon ouïe est toujours aussi fine que quand j'avais vingt ans, Sirius, lui fit-elle remarquer en lui lançant un regard faussement sévère qui s'évanouit dès qu'il lui adressa un sourire radieux.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons tous rester sur nos gardes, trancha Fleamont. »

Ils acquiescèrent, et la discussion bascula rapidement sur les faits et gestes des mangemorts avérés qu'ils faisaient suivre depuis un moment déjà. Ils avaient localisé plusieurs d'entre eux près de l'allée des embrumes un soir, mais lorsque Vance et Diggle avaient voulu aller voir ce qu'il s'y tramait, leurs cibles s'étaient toutes volatilisées.

« Tu as l'air préoccupée, glissa Rémus à Lily à la fin de la réunion. »

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient rentrés chez eux, il ne restait plus que la famille Potter au complet avec Sirius, Peter, Rémus, Lily, et Dorcas. Cette dernière était dans la cuisine avec James, en train de préparer à manger pendant que Fleamont et Euphémia mettaient la table, et que Peter et Sirius faisaient une bataille explosive.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils restent ensemble à manger après les réunions pour se détendre un peu, et Lily aimait ces moments là. Elle rentrait plus en confiance que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient sur les derniers meurtres en date.

« On viendra à bout de la guerre, reprit-il.  
\- Ce n'est même pas la guerre qui me met dans cet état là, avoua t-elle en soupirant lourdement. »

Ils étaient toujours assis l'un en face de l'autre, et elle profita du fait que tout le monde soit occupé et que le bruit de la bataille explosive couvre considérablement leurs voix pour se confier à son ami.

« Tu crois que James aime bien Dorcas ? »

Elle était persuadée que si elle avait posé la question à Peter, il lui aurait immédiatement répondu un truc du genre « bien sûr qu'il aime bien Dorcas ! C'est une fille géniale ! ». Rémus, lui, était plus réfléchi, et il resta silencieux pendant une bonne minute avant de lui lancer un sourire plein de tendresse qui lui indiqua qu'il avait tout à fait compris l'intérêt derrière la question.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de Dorcas, mais je sais ce qu'il pense de toi. »

Elle déglutit, se redressa et cligna rapidement des yeux en le fixant comme si ce simple fait allait pousser Rémus à tout lui raconter. Son ami lâcha un rire devant son impatience un peu inhabituelle, et il se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Fleamont et Euphémia s'étaient, de toute façon, arrêtés près du buffet à vaisselle et semblaient avoir une discussion intense à propos d'Harold Minchum.

« Je pense que tu devrais foncer.  
\- Rémus ! Dis moi ce que tu sais ! le supplia t-elle. J'en ai marre de l'éviter. Je passe ma vie dans ma chambre.  
\- Tu ne peux pas parler avec lui ? lui demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil, étonné de la voir aussi immature alors qu'elle avait toujours été la plus sage du groupe.  
\- Je suis presque sûre qu'il va se moquer de moi... grommela t-elle en baissant la tête, les joues roses.  
\- Je t'assure qu'il ne va pas le faire, certifia t-il avec un sourire en coin qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui du sujet de leur conversation.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Il ne s'en est pas privé avant...  
\- Lily, Merlin, comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? soupira Rémus, mi confus, mi amusé.  
\- Tu vois, même toi, ça te fait rire, pointa t-elle, vexée. »

Elle soupira, s'enfonça dans sa chaise et détourna le regard vers la porte de la cuisine. Elle pouvait entendre le rire de Dorcas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que James lui racontait et elle avait juste envie de se frayer une place entre eux pour que ce soit à elle, qu'il dise des sottises. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été jalouse avant, et l'expérience n'était pas plaisante.

« Non, je suis juste étonné, tu es si lucide d'habitude... James est amoureux de toi depuis nos quinze ans, je pensais vraiment que tu t'en rendrais compte sans que je n'aie besoin de te le dire, lui lança t-il en la fixant attentivement. »

Elle braqua ses yeux verts sur lui, stupéfaite. Le sourire de Rémus n'était pas dénué d'honnêteté, il était compatissant et chaleureux, et elle fut complètement déstabilisée par son aveu.

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué que les quelques fois où il a agi comme un idiot, c'était quand tu traînais avec des garçons ? Ou quand tu sortais avec Shingleton ? Tu pensais que c'était un hasard, si nous étions toujours en train de nous assurer que vos rendez-vous se terminaient mal ?  
\- Tu as participé à tout ça ?! s'exclama t-elle en oubliant la présence des autres avant qu'il ne lui intime de parler moins fort.  
\- James a toujours été là pour moi, c'était le moins que je puisse faire, pointa t-il.  
\- … Même si c'était vrai, James a été horrible avec moi pendant la mission.  
\- C'est vrai, insista Rémus. Et il a été horrible parce qu'il nous a vu nous rapprocher ces derniers mois. Ça ne lui a pas beaucoup plu.  
\- Arrête tes bêtises, Rémus, souffla t-elle en cherchant une once de plaisanterie dans ses yeux sans en trouver.  
\- Je ne rigole pas. Il ne m'adresse quasiment plus la parole. Je pensais qu'il allait prendre les choses en main et te dire ce qu'il ressentait une bonne fois pour toutes, mais je crois que tu lui fais peur.  
\- Là, tu n'es pas sérieux, lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Elle attendait qu'il se mette à rire et à hurler « poisson d'avril ! » mais il aurait eu quatre mois de retard et il n'y avait même plus l'once d'un sourire sur son visage.

« Il est sorti avec Amelia Bones et Wilda Griffiths... Il a couché avec Dorcas pas plus tard que le mois dernier ! Lui rappela t-elle en levant les mains en l'air et en les laissant péniblement retomber comme si elle détenait une preuve déterminante pour le contrer.  
\- Classique James. Quand tu n'as pas celle que tu veux, tu te rabats sur les autres.  
\- Mais comment peut-il faire ça ? Il n'a même pas... Il n'a même pas essayé de...  
\- Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait ! la coupa Rémus. En cinquième année, il t'a invitée à sortir, mais tu l'as envoyé promener.  
\- Tu parles de cette fois où il était en train d'humilier Severus ? L'interrogea Lily, outrée.  
\- Je ne dis pas qu'il l'a bien fait... Je dis juste qu'il a essayé...  
\- Et il ne lui est pas venu à l'idée, plus tard, de me le redemander correctement ? ironisa t-elle, perplexe.  
\- Personne ne lui a jamais dit non avant toi. J'imagine que ça a un peu été un traumatisme... »

Cette fois, il avait lâché un rire. Lily, elle, était restée très sérieuse, presque froide. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. La discussion lui semblait juste surréaliste. Elle aurait voulu croire Rémus de tout son cœur, mais cette histoire lui semblait vraiment trop invraisemblable.

En même temps, il n'avait pas tort sur tous les points. James avait toujours agi comme un troll avec elle quand elle était avec des hommes. Elle se souvenait de son comportement odieux à Poudlard quand elle fréquentait Severus, puis pendant qu'elle sortait avec Gaspard Shingleton... Elle se rappelait de ses réflexions pendant leur mission, juste après le premier soir, quand elle s'était retrouvée à devoir séduire des mangemorts pour détourner leur attention.

Elle se souvenait aussi de son agressivité après qu'il se soit rendu compte que Rogue était là bas, dans le quartier général des mangemorts... Puis de ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle était revenue de chez la petite Agatha Timms en croyant qu'elle était avec Severus... Elle se souvenait de ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait vue étreindre Rémus à leur retour, puis de l'idiotie dont il avait fait preuve quand il l'avait accusée de draguer son père...

Elle braqua ses deux yeux émeraudes plein de doutes sur Rémus. Il n'avait jamais été le dernier à lui faire toutes sortes de blagues, mais elle l'avait assez fréquenté ces derniers mois pour être capable de savoir quand il ne plaisantait pas, et c'était le cas ce jour là.


	16. Chapter 16

« Ah, Evans ! Tu es en vie ! s'exclama Sirius Black. »

Lily venait d'émerger de sa chambre pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine quand elle entendit la voix du jeune maraudeur. Elle ne le vit pas immédiatement, mais en retournant dans le salon et en contournant le canapé, elle s'aperçut qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de James qui était assis, un journal déplié devant lui. Elle ravala un rire devant ce tableau.

Les pieds de Sirius dépassaient légèrement de l'autre extrémité du sofa, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il agitait la télécommande et semblait ne pas comprendre comment elle fonctionnait, appuyant sur tous les boutons à la fois comme s'il pensait qu'il fallait faire une combinaison spéciale pour réussir à allumer la télévision.

« James, est-ce que tu peux dire à ton petit-ami de ne pas s'allonger sur le canapé avec ses chaussures s'il te plaît ?  
\- Elles ne sont même pas en contact avec ! Protesta Sirius. »

Lily soupira et les lui retira tout de même d'un coup de baguette avant de tenter de lui prendre la télécommande des mains en roulant des yeux, dépitée lorsqu'il commença à la brandir en l'air en faisant un geste circulaire comme s'il s'était agi d'une baguette magique.

« Il faut d'abord allumer le poste, expliqua t-elle en faisant quelques pas jusqu'à l'écran et en appuyant sur le plus gros bouton qui s'y trouvait. Après, tu choisis la chaîne en appuyant là dessus.  
\- Super ! Comment tu as réussi à faire ça ?! s'exclama t-il en se redressant, voyant les images défiler dans la télé.  
\- Je viens de te l'expliquer... »

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait bondi juste devant le poste et essayait vainement de tenir une conversation avec les personnages d'un feuilleton romantique, faisant s'esclaffer Lily. James lâcha son journal seulement à ce moment là, le laissant reposer sur ses cuisses, et elle remarqua qu'il lisait quelque chose à propos des Harpies de Holyhead. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, repliant ses genoux contre elle, et arqua un sourcil en entendant Sirius commencer à s'énerver contre un homme à l'allure douteuse qui brandissait un index menaçant vers l'héroïne.

« Tu crois qu'il va finir par se rendre compte que personne ne lui répond ? lui chuchota James en se penchant légèrement vers elle.  
\- Je n'espère pas, répondit Lily en gloussant. »

Le jeune homme resta assis en tailleur devant la télévision pendant près de dix minutes avant de réaliser que les gens qu'il voyait dans l'écran ne se trouvaient pas à l'intérieur et qu'il était impossible d'interagir avec eux, puis il se retourna vers ses deux amis, hilares.

« Personne n'a jugé bon de m'expliquer que ça fonctionne comme les photos magiques ? les interrogea t-il, un peu bougon.  
\- Et se priver d'un tel spectacle ? se moqua James. Jamais.  
\- A quel moment est-ce que tu t'es aperçu qu'ils ne te répondaient pas ? lui demanda Lily en essayant de réprimer son fou rire.  
\- Quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait sortir à Pré-au-lard et qu'elle a continué à parler à son ami comme si de rien n'était, répondit-il en pointant du doigt la jeune femme blonde à l'écran. Les femmes ne sont jamais insensibles à mon charme.  
\- Je suis insensible à ton charme, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Tu n'es pas une femme, affirma t-il.  
\- Je suis une femme, réfuta t-elle. Peut-être que ça ne marche pas sur tout le monde, c'est tout.  
\- C'est impossible.  
\- Je te dis que si. Tu ne me fais absolument rien. Rien du tout. Ni chaud, ni froid. C'est comme si tu étais un membre de ma famille. Un vieil oncle ou...  
\- C'est bon ! Merlin, es-tu obligée d'être si blessante ? marmonna t-il en lui tournant le dos. »

Lily remarqua le sourire en coin sur le visage de James alors qu'il échangeait un regard complice avec son meilleur ami, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, et la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Rémus lui revint aussitôt en tête, la faisant se sentir brutalement mal à l'aise.

« C'est quoi ton type, alors ? la questionna Sirius en se retournant, toujours assis par terre, les yeux brillants de malice.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si je ne te fais ni chaud, ni froid, c'est quoi ton style ? »

Elle s'efforça de ne pas tourner la tête vers le maraudeur qui était sagement installé sur le canapé à côté d'elle, et elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien ? Comment c'est possible ?! s'exclama Sirius pendant que James écoutait la conversation sans intervenir.  
\- Je n'ai pas spécialement de type... Je... C'est juste... Il y a des gens qui m'attirent, et d'autres qui ne m'attirent pas.  
\- Mais il y a bien des choses qui te plaisent, non ? Tu es sortie avec Gaspard Shingleton, alors j'imagine que tu n'es pas très exigeante, mais tu...  
\- Gaspard a toujours été populaire, le coupa t-elle après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, ignorant le rire que James avait lâché à la remarque de son meilleur ami.  
\- Est-ce qu'on parle du même type ?  
\- Tu exagères, Sirius. Il avait toujours du monde autour de lui, tu es juste jaloux de sa popularité.  
\- Il avait du monde autour de lui seulement parce qu'on se demandait tous à quel moment ses énormes oreilles allaient lui permettre de s'envoler, rétorqua le jeune homme. »

Il évita habilement un coussin que Lily lança dans sa direction, et frappa dans la main de James, tous les deux hilares.

« Vous êtes des trolls, trancha t-elle avant de quitter la pièce. »

Les poings serrés le long de ses hanches, elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte de sa chambre et resta plantée là pendant une ou deux minutes, l'esprit embrumé. Sirius venait de lui tendre une perche sans même le savoir, et elle ne l'avait pas attrapée. Elle n'avait pas osé, et c'était souvent son problème. Elle n'osait pas. Elle n'osait jamais, et rien ne se passait. Elle n'avait pas de travail, pas de petit-ami, et elle avait même perdu son appartement.

Elle en eut soudainement marre, d'être toujours exactement celle que l'on attendait qu'elle soit, celle qu'elle même s'efforçait à être par crainte d'être déçue, celle qui était trop modeste et qui ne visait pas assez haut... Elle était dépitée que sa vie ne soit pas plus passionnante, et elle réalisa à ce moment là que c'était justement parce qu'elle ne faisait rien pour changer tout cela, alors elle fit demi-tour.

Les deux garçons furent surpris de la voir réapparaître. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, mais il avait la bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un dans ce monde était capable d'en avaler autant d'un seul coup, et elle fut certaine qu'elle devait le fixer d'un air impressionné parce qu'il semblait parfaitement fier de sa prouesse.

James, lui, avait négligemment balancé ses pieds sur la table basse et avait probablement jeté un sort de lévitation sur son journal puisqu'il flottait devant lui. Ses bras étaient repliés derrière sa tête et ses deux mains étaient plongées dans ses cheveux. Quand ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur elle, elle se sentit perdre un peu de courage. Elle souffla un bon coup et essaya de se contenter de sa détermination pour reprendre la parole.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir quel est mon style ? demanda t-elle à Sirius.  
\- Hmgjf... Fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'engloutir ses confiseries.  
\- J'aime bien les garçons intelligents, commença t-elle prudemment avant de s'interrompre et de se mordre légèrement la lèvre. »

Elle n'osait plus regarder James, alors elle s'efforça de rester tournée vers Sirius. Sa bouche commençait à être sèche, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains moites, mais elle continua.

« … Mais aussi complètement stupides. Tu vois, ce genre de type qui fait des blagues idiotes qui ne font rire que lui et ses copains... »

Sirius sembla avaler ses chocogrenouilles de travers. Il toussa bruyamment et quand il se retrouva à quatre pattes, elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir sur le tapis, mais il lui fit signe de poursuivre. Le journal de James ne lévitait plus du tout. Du coin de l'oeil, elle l'avait vu tomber sur ses cuisses.

« … Chaleureux, mais étonnamment froid parfois... Confiant. Beaucoup trop confiant. Irresponsable. Imprudent, casse-cou, mais... Brave, d'une certaine façon... Et rassurant. Parfois. »

Son cœur battait fort, ses joues devaient être écarlates, et elle ne s'arrêtait que pour reprendre son souffle. James ne disait rien, mais Sirius ouvrit la bouche et elle le coupa aussitôt.

« Yeux foncés. Cheveux noirs. Mal coiffés. Très mal coiffés. Sportif et... Heu... Maraudeur, termina t-elle avant de déglutir, complètement tétanisée. »

Sirius avait fini par venir à bout de ses chocogrenouilles, et à la fin de la tirade de Lily, il avait la bouche à moitié ouverte. Son regard jonglait entre elle et James et il ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait hurler ou éclater de rire. Cependant, il n'eut le temps de faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Lily vit simplement son corps se suspendre en l'air par la cheville, avant qu'il ne passe la porte d'entrée à une allure folle et qu'elle ne se claque brutalement derrière lui.

Surprise, elle se tourna vers James. Il s'était levé et tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur elle comme deux énormes projecteurs mais son visage était inexpressif. Totalement inexpressif. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait.

Elle aurait voulu partir, mais elle en était incapable. Elle était là, devant lui, et ses pieds ne répondaient plus. Merlin, son cerveau ne répondait plus. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas arrêter de cligner des yeux comme une idiote et elle se haïssait de ne plus être en mesure de lui dire un seul mot.

Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, il fonça sur elle si rapidement qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Cela ne l'arrêta pas le moins du monde, et elle doutait d'ailleurs que quoi que ce soit ne le puisse. Elle sentit sa main sur sa nuque, et l'instant d'après, sa bouche sur la sienne, et puis elle bascula sur le canapé qu'il occupait une seconde plus tôt, et son corps s'écrasa contre le sien, et plus rien n'eut de sens pendant de longues minutes.

Elle profita du court instant pendant lequel il faisait passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête pour reprendre sa respiration, se délectant de ses doigts sur elle, et dès qu'elle retrouva ses lèvres, elle passa ses mains sous le sien. Elle ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça et c'était à la fois bizarre et complètement juste, et bon, et jubilatoire, et cela devint rapidement tellement, tellement inapproprié qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre sa bouche.

Ses jambes étaient emmêlées aux les siennes mais il s'était redressé légèrement en appuyant une main sur l'accoudoir du canapé, juste à côté de la tête de Lily, et elle avait l'impression que l'autre était partout à la fois, et elle en avait la tête qui tournait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de retirer ses vêtements mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'arrêter de l'embrasser alors elle abandonna l'idée et laissa ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Elle entendit à peine les quelques coups frappés à la porte. Tout semblait si lointain... Et James était si proche... Elle n'avait aucune envie que Sirius ne les interrompe maintenant. Elle pensait qu'il avait saisi qu'il fallait les laisser quand James l'avait fait valser hors de Godric's Hollow, et il n'était pas si persistant d'habitude...

Elle laissa échapper un soupir quand la bouche de James descendit le long de sa gorge avant de parcourir chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre, comme s'il cherchait le minuscule endroit qui la faisait frissonner, et il le trouva juste sous son oreille, et elle abandonna instantanément le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait encore, se frottant contre lui, hors d'haleine.

« James ? »

Ce n'était pas sa propre voix, et elle ne le réalisa que quand la chaleur du corps de James disparut. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour constater qu'il était debout devant le canapé, une main crispée dans ses cheveux, semblant prêt à se les arracher. Il soufflait et semblait essayer ardemment de retrouver une contenance, ce qui rassura Lily qui pensait être la seule à être complètement chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? James, nous voyons le ministre ce soir et ton père pense qu'il serait préférable que tu sois là, que l'on montre un front uni, c'est important pour l'Ordre. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ouvre s'il te plaît. »

La voix retentit de nouveau, et la jeune femme comprit immédiatement pourquoi James n'était plus en train de répondre à ses avances. Euphemia était derrière la porte, et visiblement, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Lily s'empressa de récupérer son tee-shirt et l'enfila à la va vite en évitant soigneusement le regard du maraudeur, puis elle entama un mouvement pour se diriger vers la porte, mais il attrapa son poignet et l'arrêta.

« Je ne peux pas lui parler maintenant, dit-il à voix basse avant de se mettre à tourner en rond.  
\- Tu l'as entendue, c'est important pour l'Ordre, répondit Lily d'un air inquiet en lui jetant un regard curieux.  
\- Débrouille toi avec elle. Occupe la le temps que je... Me calme...  
\- Quoi ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu et avait déjà monté la moitié des marches de l'escalier quand elle comprit exactement où il voulait en venir. A la fois gênée et amusée, elle lâcha un « oh » à peine audible avant de se hâter d'aller ouvrir à sa mère qui patientait derrière la porte depuis déjà trop longtemps.

« Lily ! Merlin ! Je croyais que vous étiez tous les deux morts là dedans, j'étais prête à faire exploser la porte ! s'exclama Euphémia, baguette à la main. »

Lily retint un rire en songeant à la scène à laquelle la mère de James aurait assisté s'ils avaient continué de se peloter dans le salon une minute de plus, et puis elle s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer en lui adressant un sourire empreint de gêne quand elle la serra dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ? Tu es toute chose. Où est James ?  
\- Très bien, je suis juste un peu... Fatiguée... mentit-elle avec un profond sentiment de culpabilité qui la dérangea aussitôt. Il doit être dans sa chambre.  
\- Avec ses cours ? Il ne les a pas touché pendant sept ans, et subitement, il s'y remet... Soupira t-elle. Je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre, il est si doué en magie sans même connaître ses leçons sur le bout des doigts qu'il ne pourra qu'accomplir des miracles après les avoir lu, s'empressa t-elle de rajouter en affichant un sourire radieux. »

La fierté que Lily put lire sur son visage l'attendrit. Euphémia était bien consciente que son fils pouvait être une vraie plaie quand il s'y mettait, mais elle était aussi parfaitement au courant qu'il avait de grandes capacités et quand elle parlait de lui, ses yeux s'illuminaient aussitôt, comme s'il était le seul sur lequel elle plaçait tous ses espoirs.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre, lui dit Lily en l'invitant dans la cuisine. »

Elle déposa une tasse de chaque côté de la table et sa théière sur le gaz avant d'aller s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Alors c'est ce soir, le rendez-vous avec le ministre ? Reprit-elle.  
\- Oui. Les Minchums sont de vieux amis de la famille, mais je doute que le dîner soit très agréable... Fleamont est remonté contre lui... Et je dois dire que je le suis aussi. Avoir James avec nous a tendance à nous empêcher de nous énerver un peu trop...  
\- Oh... C'est marrant, pour moi, c'est plutôt l'inverse, plaisanta Lily. »

Euphemia éclata de rire et lui tapota affectueusement la main avant que son regard ne se bloque quelque part au niveau de son cou. Lily baissa légèrement la tête et s'aperçut avec horreur que l'étiquette de son tee-shirt baillait devant elle. Dans la hâte, elle l'avait enfilé à l'envers.

« Maintenant que j'y pense... Tu pourrais venir aussi, ajouta Euphémia, un discret sourire sur les lèvres. On ne t'a jamais eue à dîner à la maison, Fleamont serait ravi, et le ministre ne pourrait qu'apprécier discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi clairvoyant que toi.  
\- Euphémia, c'est... J'adorerais dîner avec vous, vraiment, mais... »

Lily se voyait très mal accepter la proposition. Que penserait James ? Ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés, il lui avait juste sauté dessus, et voilà qu'elle allait se retrouver à un dîner familial chez ses parents avec le ministre... C'était trop bizarre. Beaucoup trop bizarre.

« J'avais prévu de me pencher un peu plus sur les potions que nous pourrions utiliser avec l'Ordre... Il ne me reste presque plus de bases de polynectar... Reprit-elle. »

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi honteuse de toute sa vie. Mentir à Euphémia Potter était pire que tout, et elle le découvrit ce jour là. Elle la sondait tant que Lily était persuadée qu'elle savait qu'elle venait d'inventer un bobard au dernier moment, mais elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui la détendit aussitôt, puis lui assura qu'elle comprenait et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

« Je vais aller chercher James. »

Elle s'empara de la théière et servit Euphémia avant de disparaître dans les escaliers pour retrouver le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Il devait s'apprêter à sortir puisqu'il ouvrit la porte juste devant elle et qu'elle sursauta légèrement, surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui.

« Ta mère sait tout, lâcha t-elle.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Mon tee-shirt est à l'envers et elle s'en est aperçue ! s'exclama Lily en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains. »

James resta silencieux pendant une minute, la main toujours serrée sur la poignée de la porte, et les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Peut-être qu'elle croit juste que tu ne sais pas t'habiller, lâcha t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Lily leva la tête vers lui, arqua un sourcil, et lui donna un violent coup sur l'épaule alors qu'il étouffait un rire.

« La dernière fois, elle m'a vu dans ton tee-shirt et maintenant, comme ça... Ta mère n'est pas aussi stupide que toi, elle sait.  
\- Ca fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu dis que je suis stupide, lui rappela t-il, ses yeux noirs fixés aux siens, à la fois menaçants et tendres. Peut-être que je ne devrais plus te toucher... J'ai stupidement pensé que tu aimais ça tout à l'heure, mais j'ai dû me tromper.  
\- Je... Ce n'est pas... »

Elle perdit ses mots dans sa gorge, et le sourire en coin sur son visage l'empêcha de les retrouver. Il lui tourna le dos et elle le vit disparaître dans l'escalier avant de l'entendre saluer sa mère. Troublée, elle déambula quelques secondes dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait laissé traîner ses cours un peu partout et plusieurs parchemins se froissèrent sous son corps lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur le dos, les bras écartés de chaque côté, les pieds toujours sur le sol.

Elle soupira, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle pouvait très faiblement entendre les voix de James et Euphémia en bas, mais aucun mot n'était distinct. Elle aurait certainement dû les rejoindre mais elle était tellement ailleurs... Elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé sur le canapé un peu plus tôt, et le simple fait que James la taquine sur le fait de ne pas recommencer lui laissait à penser qu'il regrettait d'avoir dû s'arrêter.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les cours à côté d'elle, et elle se redressa, ses yeux parcourant le bazar monstre qu'il avait mis dans sa chambre. Il avait des qualités, mais il n'était certainement pas doué en sortilèges de rangement. Parfois, cela l'exaspérait. La plupart du temps, elle en était amusée. Il faisait des efforts dans les parties communes, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de transformer sa chambre en champ de bataille.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter son lit lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin attira son attention. Partiellement dissimulé sous un autre, il semblait contenir un dessin. Elle ne voyait qu'un petit bout d'aile s'agiter, et quand elle l'attrapa, elle découvrit un croquis représentant un vif d'or. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les deux lettres qui étaient griffonnées à l'intérieur « L.E », ses propres initiales.

Elle le fixa un long moment. L'écriture était assez brouillonne, beaucoup moins précise que celle que James avait maintenant, mais c'était la sienne, elle n'avait aucun doute. Elle repensa aux paroles de Rémus : « James est amoureux de toi depuis nos quinze ans... », et elle resta pétrifiée devant le petit dessin, le cœur à la fois léger, et si lourd...

C'était un peu perturbant de ne comprendre que plusieurs années plus tard après qu'elle était totalement passée à côté de ses sentiments. Il ne les avait certainement pas exprimé de la bonne façon, mais on lui avait toujours répété qu'elle était une brillante sorcière... Quelle genre de brillante sorcière était si ignorante ?

Elle soupira et sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit monter les escaliers une nouvelle fois. Elle reconnaissait le bruit caractéristique de ses pas, comme s'il ne posait le pied que sur trois marches et survolait les autres. Il poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre qui grinça mais resta dans l'entrée, alors elle se tourna vers lui, et elle vit ses yeux se bloquer sur le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait. Il lui sembla apercevoir une vague de panique sur son visage pendant une demie-seconde avant qu'il ne lui montre plus rien qu'une étonnante indifférence.

« Je dois aller chez mes parents, lui dit-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers les escaliers, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en aller immédiatement ou rester, dire quelque chose à propos de ce dessin, s'expliquer au moins, et Lily décida de prendre la parole.

« Je t'attendrai.  
\- Non, répliqua t-il presque aussitôt. Je risque de rentrer tard. Nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus sur les intentions du ministre et je ne compte pas quitter la maison avant d'avoir eu des réponses satisfaisantes, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant la mine défaite de Lily.  
\- Très bien... Je comprends. »

Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qu'il se souciait de ce qu'elle avait avoué un peu plus tôt, devant son meilleur ami, mais il n'avait rien dit et était parti, la laissant seule dans sa chambre, à se poser mille questions.

Elle regardait le morceau de parchemin qui était toujours dans sa main, ses initiales dans la petite balle dorée, et tout paraissait clair, mais quand il était en face d'elle, quand il ne lui disait rien, elle se demandait s'il ressentait vraiment ce que ce croquis laissait à penser.

Elle ne descendit que pour se faire à manger, et elle lambina devant la télévision pendant quelques heures, essayant de se vider la tête, mais ne parvenant à penser qu'à la façon dont il l'avait touchée. Elle se demanda pendant un instant s'il avait été le même avec Dorcas Meadowes. Que dirait-il à Sirius, à leur propos ? Est-ce qu'il aurait les mêmes mots qu'il avait eus après sa nuit avec Dorcas ?

Lassée de se poser beaucoup trop de questions pendant qu'il était probablement en train de vivre un moment d'Histoire avec Harold Minchum, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller dans sa propre chambre, et puis elle s'arrêta net et changea d'avis. Elle voulait le savoir près d'elle. Alors elle grimpa les escaliers et se glissa de nouveau entre ses draps, non sans avoir donné un coup de baguette en direction de ses cours pour qu'ils se rangent et forment une pile impeccable sur son bureau.

Elle se tourna et se retourna pendant plusieurs heures. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil dans son lit à lui. Elle ne savait pas quand il allait rentrer et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'alarmer à chaque heure qui passait. Un dîner avec le ministre représentait un risque. Il était une cible de choix, et la famille Potter toute entière aussi. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cela et elle se maudit longuement d'avoir refusé la proposition d'Euphémia.

Il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait fermé les yeux qu'une seconde lorsqu'elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et qu'elle sentit quelque chose bouger à côté d'elle. Somnolente, elle resta tournée vers le mur et  
cligna lentement des yeux en inspirant légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit le parfum de James autour d'elle.

« Lily ? Tu dors ? »

Son souffle s'échoua contre sa nuque et la fit trembler un peu. Il dut le remarquer puisqu'elle sentit ses lèvres au même endroit une seconde après. L'esprit brumeux, elle bougea légèrement jusqu'à se caler contre lui pour toute réponse et se délecta de la sensation de soulagement qui la prit quand la main de James se posa sur sa taille.

Il était là. Il était revenu et tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt et il semblait avoir envie de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle n'avait fait que penser à lui depuis qu'il avait quitté Godric's Hollow et elle avait un peu espéré qu'il la réveillerait de cette manière...

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sous son oreille, exactement là où il avait été interrompu, et elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Elle sentit son sourire contre sa peau, et elle serra un peu plus son poing autour d'un pan de son oreiller. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle demeura immobile pendant un certain temps, se contentant des quelques baisers qu'il plantait par ci, par là, et puis elle attrapa sa main qui était restée posée sur ses hanches beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût, et elle la guida entre ses cuisses avec une audace qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé avoir en elle.

Il dut en être profondément surpris puisque sa bouche quitta sa peau pendant une minute avant de retrouver son oreille. Il avait vite compris ce qu'elle voulait et n'avait pas attendu qu'elle formule le moindre mot avant de la toucher comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de la toucher avant. Elle songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de parler, de toutes façons. Il y avait probablement autant d'étoiles dans la nuit qu'il y en avait dans ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Elle le sentit bientôt partout sur elle et en elle, et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Marlène McKinnon faisait tout un plat du sexe. C'était bon. C'était bon quand on choisissait la personne qui en valait la peine, la personne qu'on voulait plus que tout, et à cet instant précis, c'était lui, et Lily doutait que qui que ce soit puisse se hisser à sa hauteur.

Elle avait cru, quand elle sortait avec Gaspard Shingleton, qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il avait été gentil et doux avec elle, et le moment n'avait pas été aussi désagréable qu'elle l'aurait cru quand elle lui avait offert sa virginité, mais James... Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas et ce qu'elle voulait, il avait l'air de savoir. Il posait ses mains et sa bouche là où elle les voulait, et elle ne ressentait pas ce malaise caractéristique qu'elle avait toujours ressenti avec Gaspard, cette impression bizarre de devoir se forcer à lui faire croire qu'elle aimait ce qu'il faisait. Non. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait lui qui lui ferait découvrir les relations humaines sous cet angle là. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de lui. Pas comme ça. Pas à ce point là. C'était comme si son corps tout entier était constellé d'amour. La sensation était étrange. Brillamment étrange. Merveilleuse, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lily Evans n'eut plus peur de rien.


	17. Chapter 17

_Epilogue_

Lily poussa la porte et balança immédiatement ses chaussures dans l'entrée en soupirant. Ils venaient de revenir d'une réunion de l'Ordre, tous les deux épuisés. Ils s'étaient disputés avec Mondingus Fletcher pendant un moment. Ou du moins, elle lui avait fait passer un sale quart d'heure, car les autres s'étaient contentés de regarder le spectacle sans oser dire quoi que ce soit, éberlués de voir Lily hurler sur quelqu'un.

Elle ne s'en prenait pas souvent à qui que ce soit. Elle avait bien été agressive avec James lorsqu'ils se connaissaient à peine, mais elle n'en était jamais venue à déverser un tel flot de rage sur lui. Enfin lui, au moins, il n'avait pas quitté son poste en pleine mission de l'Ordre, laissant Mary MacDonald seule à couvrir l'allée des embrumes pendant qu'une demie douzaine de mangemorts se réunissaient chez Barjow et Beurk.

Fletcher avait eu beau s'excuser sans arrêt, elle n'était pas parvenue à l'écouter. Elle était persuadée qu'il recommencerait s'il en avait l'occasion, et elle en était dépitée. Si sa meilleure amie était tombée dans une embuscade, elle y serait restée pour sûr, et cette simple pensée avait mis Lily dans tous ses états.

C'était cela, ou ses hormones. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé de Godric's Hollow, les yeux dans le vague, ses mains trouvant instinctivement son ventre encore plat, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été un peu trop loin. En y réfléchissant, elle avait honte d'avoir tant crié. Elle lui avait même jeté un maléfice de chauve-furie, et personne n'était intervenu. Personne n'avait rien dit. Ils l'avaient probablement tous regardée comme si elle était folle, mais pour être honnête, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu faire faire des claquettes à un hippogriffe à côté d'elle qu'elle n'en aurait eu aucune idée. Elle était trop occupée à se déchaîner sur cet abruti de crapule de Fletcher qui fuyait dès qu'il sentait un peu de danger ou que son regard était attiré par le moindre petit objet de valeur qui croisait son chemin.

Elle tourna les yeux vers James. Il était devant le buffet de l'entrée, en train de jeter un coup d'oeil à leur courrier. Elle le suspectait de se faire tout petit. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le quartier général. Ce n'était pas si rare. Ils avaient appris à se dire les choses autrement, mais il avait agi étrangement toute la journée, et celle de la veille, et la précédente aussi, et elle commençait à en être malade.

Son regard tomba sur ses propres mains sur son ventre. Son alliance brillait à son annulaire. Elle pouvait presque y voir son reflet triste. Ils étaient mariés depuis quelques mois, et elle se demandait s'il ne regrettait pas leur rapide engagement. Elle l'aurait refait mille fois si elle en avait eu l'occasion, mais l'humeur maussade de son mari lui laissait à penser qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde, et la peur qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps revenait s'installer au creux de son ventre déjà habité par quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle n'avait pas pu lui avouer, n'avait pas trouvé les mots justes et ne s'était même pas faite à l'idée elle même qu'elle était enceinte. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était pas voulu. Elle avait pleuré quand elle l'avait appris, et les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues ce jour là n'étaient pas des larmes de joie.

Elle avait pensé à stopper la grossesse, mais ne pas en parler à James lui avait semblé extrêmement égoïste alors elle avait attendu d'être capable de le lui dire, mais le moment n'était jamais venu, et elle était toujours là, avec cette petite personne qui grandissait au fond d'elle, et elle avait commencé à poser ses mains sur son ventre, à s'inquiéter de savoir si ses faits et gestes avaient la moindre influence sur lui... Ou elle, et à se détester de songer à le laisser partir.

Elle était jeune et la perspective d'élever un enfant dans un monde aussi chaotique que celui dans lequel ils vivaient lui paraissait hautement invraisemblable, d'autant qu'ils étaient coincés à Godric's Hollow et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à priver un petit être de la joie de pouvoir sortir avec ses amis et s'amuser comme n'importe quel enfant le faisait, mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle redoutait d'avoir à se séparer de lui.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler à ses parents. Elle aurait voulu leur expliquer la situation, avoir leurs avis, et peut-être même celui de Pétunia, mais elle n'avait plus personne à part James, et il ne semblait même pas avoir envie de discuter avec elle. Elle songea que c'était une bénédiction qu'il n'ait remarqué aucun changement chez elle. Elle savait qu'elle était enceinte depuis deux semaines, et elle avait vraiment la sensation que plus rien n'était pareil.

« James...  
\- Hmmm ? marmonna t-il sans même se tourner vers elle, parcourant avec sérieux une lettre de Peter.  
\- Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai été trop loin avec Mondingus ? »

Cette fois, il lâcha la missive, plongea ses mains dans ses poches et fit quelques pas dans sa direction, braquant ses yeux noirs sur elle. Il haussa les épaules.

« C'était impressionnant, c'est sûr... Mais il l'a mérité. »

Elle baissa la tête et grimaça. Il devait regretter d'avoir épousé une folle furieuse. Il savait un peu à quoi il s'engageait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était trop intense pour lui. Elle l'aimait vraiment et elle avait toujours besoin de le sentir près d'elle, elle ne s'habituait pas à lui, et elle se félicita de ne l'avoir jamais fait lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Lily, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... »

Il avait retiré ses mains de ses poches et s'était assis sur la table basse en face d'elle. Elle avait senti son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine quand il avait fui son regard et elle s'était mise à imaginer le pire, et le pire était arrivé.

« Je veux divorcer. »

Trois mots. Trois horribles mots qui l'avaient clouée au canapé. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi, mais une centaine de questions s'étaient bousculées en même temps et elle n'avait été capable d'en prononcer aucune. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Ils avaient été si complices, si amoureux qu'elle avait pensé que leur futur était tout tracé, mais elle savait maintenant à quel point cela faisait mal, de tomber de haut.

Elle se rappelait de leur première nuit, de la discussion qui avait suivi ce moment si particulier pendant lequel elle avait eu l'impression d'être autre chose que Lily Evans, quelqu'un de beaucoup plus important, quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un de moins normal que ce qu'elle avait toujours été...

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda t-elle.  
_ Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? répliqua t-il, un sourire amusé figé sur le visage. »

Elle ne put réprimer un rire avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il venait de s'effondrer d'épuisement à côté d'elle, et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'en menait pas large. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil quand il était chez ses parents, elle savait que dès qu'elle fermerait les yeux, elle s'endormirait maintenant qu'il était là et qu'il lui avait fait l'amour comme personne ne lui avait fait avant.

« On ne fait plus rien maintenant, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Est-ce que c'est une façon détournée de me dire que tu veux recommencer ? »

Allongée sur le côté, elle étudia une minute son visage. L'adorable façon qu'il avait de la regarder lui donnait envie de hocher frénétiquement la tête, mais il avait l'air aussi exténué qu'elle et elle doutait qu'ils puissent atteindre une deuxième fois à la suite un tel niveau de perfection.

« Pas maintenant, répondit-elle alors. Il faut que je dorme.  
\- Alors ça me laisse de l'espoir pour plus tard ? »

Sa question la fit sourire, et elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Il était appuyé sur son coude et la détaillait tout aussi attentivement qu'elle le faisait. Ils avaient pourtant eu tout le loisir de se regarder pendant l'heure qui s'était écoulée, mais il sembla à Lily qu'aucun d'eux n'en avait eu assez.

Elle tendit le bras jusqu'à ce que sa main atteigne sa joue, et elle la lui caressa un moment avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux noir de son front. Il avait fermé les yeux, et elle était certaine qu'il appréciait le contact autant, sinon plus qu'elle.

« C'est ce que je voulais savoir, quand je te demandais ce que l'on faisait, reprit-elle d'une voix douce.  
\- Tu as trouvé mon dessin, Lily. Tu sais que ça ne tient qu'à toi, marmonna t-il d'une voix indistincte. »

Le croquis du vif d'or était posé sur la table de chevet la plus proche de Lily, et elle aurait voulu qu'il lui en dise plus, mais James Potter semblait déterminé à être muet comme une tombe quand il aurait dû parler, et extrêmement bavard quand il aurait dû se taire.

« Non, je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être juste un stupide truc que tu as gribouillé quand tu avais quinze ans parce que tu t'ennuyais pendant les BUSE.  
\- Tu as raison. »

Elle se figea, stupéfaite. Sa main resta suspendue au dessus du visage de James pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux et les plonge droit dans les siens.

« J'avais quinze ans et c'était pendant les BUSE, mais ça n'a jamais été stupide, et si tu regardes bien, je me suis plutôt appliqué, ajouta t-il avec un sourire malin, semblant se réjouir de lui avoir fait peur.  
\- Est-ce que c'est normal que je ressente une envie incroyable de te tuer ?  
\- Si elle est accompagnée d'un redoutable désir de m'avoir sur toi, oui, c'est normal. »

Elle roula les yeux, ignora son rire éclatant, et profita que sa main traîne toujours le long de son visage pour lui pincer la joue, lui octroyant une grimace.

« James, sérieusement...  
\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment indispensable d'avoir cette discussion cette nuit ? l'interrogea t-il après avoir soupiré.  
\- Non, pas forcément, mais je... C'est juste que... Je préfère savoir maintenant si je suis une Dorcas Meadowes ou si je...  
\- Tu es une Lily Evans, la coupa t-il d'un air satisfait.  
\- Merci, ironisa t-elle. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de lui donner la moindre indication sur ses sentiments maintenant, mais au moment où elle retira sa main de ses cheveux, il l'attrapa habilement et en profita pour l'attirer contre lui et passer son bras autour d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te protéger autant, lui dit-il.  
\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ? Je te connais à peine.  
\- On se connaît depuis des années, pointa t-il en lâchant un rire stupéfait.  
\- Je sais, mais... Je ne connais rien sur toi.  
\- Tu sais des choses, réfuta t-il. Tu sais le plus important.  
\- Je ne suis même pas capable de citer ta couleur préférée.  
\- Rouge, répondit-il aussitôt.  
\- Mais...  
\- Lily, trancha t-il. Tu connais l'essentiel. On s'en fiche de ma couleur préférée, du thé que je bois, ou de la musique que j'aime écouter, franchement. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux dire que tu ne me connais pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Cette fois, il avait l'air très contrarié, et elle déglutit difficilement en baissant les yeux. Il la tenait toujours étroitement serrée contre lui, mais elle n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'il la lâche aussitôt.

« Je pourrais mourir maintenant, rajouta t-il sans cesser de fixer le plafond. »

Sa main avait commencé à masser sa nuque, et Lily comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire par là car c'était cela même qu'elle ressentait. Elle venait de vivre en une heure plus que ce qu'elle n'avait vécu en dix huit ans et c'était tout ce qui comptait, et à présent, les choses étaient claires. Il ressentait pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, qu'il l'avoue ou non.

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

« Je veux divorcer... Reprit-il. »

Elle avait entendu la première fois. Elle songea à le lui faire remarquer, mais elle resta immobile, comme si quelque chose en elle refusait de comprendre les mots qu'il avait prononcés et répétés, et puis il poursuivit.

« … Pour pouvoir t'épouser encore une fois. »

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur venait de faire une chute vertigineuse. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ceux de James étaient revenus se poser sur son visage, et il arborait un sourire en coin qui lui confirma qu'elle avait bien entendu.

« L'honnêteté dont tu as fait preuve vis à vis de Fletcher... Comment tu as défendu Mary... Et puis ce maléfice de chauve-furie... Merlin, je n'en avais jamais vu de si puissant. J'ai bien cru que j'allais t'étaler sur la table de réunion et te...  
\- Espèce d'énorme _TROLL_! le coupa t-elle en hurlant le dernier mot et en lui donnant une violente tape sur le torse, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse. »

Elle se leva d'un bond, et il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste pour l'empêcher de lui tourner le dos, trop surpris par sa subite agressivité. Pourtant, elle se retourna juste devant les escaliers et brandit un index accusateur dans sa direction.

« Ne m'adresse plus la parole, ne me touche plus, ne t'avise même pas de monter ces escaliers ! s'écria t-elle. »

De grosses larmes s'agglutinaient dans ses yeux et elle tourna les talons avant qu'elles ne dévalent ses joues. Ce triple idiot venait de lui faire la frayeur de sa vie. C'était le pire ascenseur émotionnel qu'elle ait connu. Même maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, il arrivait à lui rendre la vie dure. Ses stupides blagues lui tapaient sur le système. Elle était certaine que si Sirius s'était trouvé avec eux, il aurait été en train de se tordre de rire, mais vraiment, elle ne trouvait pas cela très drôle ce jour là. Pas maintenant qu'elle était enceinte.

En général, elle finissait toujours par s'amuser de leurs bêtises, mais celle-ci la mit dans une fureur telle qu'elle fit des allés-retours rageurs dans leur chambre pendant près d'une demie heure, pestant contre lui et l'insultant à voix haute en espérant qu'il l'entendait. Oh bien sûr elle l'aimait, mais elle aurait testé tous ses sorts les plus redoutables sur lui à ce moment là s'il avait été dans la pièce, et c'était pour cette raison précise qu'elle lui avait défendu de s'y trouver.

Il avait dû comprendre le message puisqu'il n'avait même pas essayé de la rejoindre. Elle l'avait bien entendu l'appeler, du bas des escaliers, mais la seule réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée avait été de lui lancer ses stupides balais de quidditch à la figure comme s'ils avaient été des javelots qu'elle aurait tenté de lui planter entre les deux sourcils.

Elle ne l'avait plus entendu pendant près d'une heure après cela, et puis la voix de Sirius lui était parvenue aux oreilles, accompagnée de son rire tonitruant. Elle se doutait que James devait lui avoir raconté sa dernière blague en date, celle qui lui avait causée d'être banni de l'étage, et visiblement, son meilleur ami la trouvait très drôle.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de descendre les escaliers et de se retrouver entre eux deux, mais elle commença bientôt à avoir faim et à sentir l'odeur caractéristique du lard grillé et Merlin, elle aurait tué pour en manger. James le savait, et elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour la faire sortir de son trou. Elle pesta une dernière fois contre lui avant de descendre paresseusement les escaliers, pesant de tout son poids sur chaque marche.

« Mais... Serait-ce la magnifique Madame Cornedrue ?! s'exclama Sirius en voyant ses pieds apparaître.  
_ Tais-toi, Black. Je t'ai entendu rire, marmonna t-elle quand elle arriva en bas des marches. »

Son air boudeur fit sourire le jeune homme qui s'empressa de lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, James n'avait pas l'air très fier... Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son assiette et il faisait nerveusement rouler ses couverts entre ses doigts.

« J'ai ri à ses dépends, lui apprit Sirius en pointant James du doigt. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait encore capable de te faire ce genre de vanne après s'être casé avec toi.  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle n'aurait pas l'humour nécessaire pour la comprendre, grinça James. »

Elle remarqua à cet instant précis l'énorme bouquet de fleurs sur la table, et elle se demanda une minute pourquoi il avait fait l'effort de se le procurer s'il lançait ce genre de remarque une fois qu'elle réapparaissait. D'un geste de baguette, elle l'envoya à la poubelle, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu jettes mes fleurs à la poubelle ? l'interrogea Sirius l'air vexé.  
\- Ce sont tes fleurs ? Je croyais que...  
\- Je les ai ramenées pour ton imbécile de mari.  
\- Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous offrez des fleurs ? lui demanda t-elle, perplexe, pendant que James bougonnait.  
\- Est-ce qu'un homme n'a pas le droit d'offrir des fleurs à un autre homme ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, enfin... Vous faites vraiment ce que vous voulez, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû arrêter de poser des questions.  
\- Est-ce qu'un homme n'a pas le droit d'embrasser un autre homme ? Poursuivit-il en attrapant la main de James sur la table, ignorant sa remarque. »

Cette fois, elle ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Sirius était probablement la seule personne au monde capable de désamorcer toute sa rancoeur en une seconde chrono.

« Notre mariage ne serait donc qu'une supercherie ?  
\- Ecoute, femelle Cornedrue... Ce n'est pas parce que ton mari et moi avons des relations sexuelles régulières que votre mariage ne vaut rien. Ne le prends pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Il a besoin de toi, pour... Je n'en sais rien... Agir comme un idiot une fois de temps en temps.  
\- Wow, c'est allé très vite. Tu ne parlais que d'embrasser, tout à l'heure, répondit-elle en retenant un rire aux dépends de James qui avait lancé un regard noir à son meilleur ami dès qu'il avait entendu la fin de sa phrase.  
\- Et à quoi crois-tu que cela mène ? répliqua Sirius avant d'enfourner une demie tranche de lard dans sa bouche. »

Elle se mit à rire franchement et se laissa tomber à côté de lui alors qu'il la servait généreusement. Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir balancer son bras sur ses épaules après coup. Ils étaient devenus complices, et elle savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train d'essayer de détendre James.

« Peu importe. Je te le laisse si tu le veux, reprit-elle en faisant un geste de main désinvolte vers James.  
\- A quoi bon ? Tu n'arriverais pas à t'en passer pendant vingt quatre heures.  
\- Oh crois-moi, là, je sens que j'en serais capable, répondit-elle amèrement.  
\- J'ai dit que je voulais me re-marrier avec toi ! Comment peux-tu prendre ça mal ?! s'exclama James, sortant finalement de son silence.  
\- Il m'a laissé croire qu'il voulait divorcer, ajouta t-elle en se tournant délibérément vers Sirius.  
\- Ce n'était pas très futé, je te l'accorde, mais...  
\- Tu vas le défendre, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa t-elle en arquant un sourcil pendant que James détaillait attentivement son meilleur ami.  
\- Je dis juste que c'était maladroit, mais plutôt mignon, quand on y pense... lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire.  
\- Plutôt _mignon_ ?! répéta t-elle, outrée. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Je suis enceinte et mon mari juge bon de me faire croire qu'il veut divorcer ! Comment veux-tu que je...  
\- Tu es _quoi_... ?! »

C'était Sirius qui avait parlé, et Lily s'était arrêtée aussitôt. Elle était restée figée, les yeux grands ouverts en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper. Les trois camarades semblaient tous avoir subi un sortilège de pétrifiction. Les yeux de deux maraudeurs étaient vissés sur Lily, attendant qu'elle parle, et elle ne parvenait qu'à ouvrir et refermer frénétiquement la bouche.

« Je... Je... »

Elle remarqua rapidement l'expression enjouée sur le visage de Sirius, et celle, plus grave, sur celui de James. Elle avait envie de se jeter un sort de disparition. Ou de se laisser glisser sous la table pour ne plus avoir à affronter leurs regards, mais c'était trop tard.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lâcha James.  
\- Quoi ? qu... Vous vouliez... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que... _Cornedrue_ ? bégaya Sirius en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.  
\- Ce n'était pas prévu, répondit-il. Je l'ai deviné il y a quelques jours. Je pensais simplement qu'elle me le dirait avant. »

Lily, surprise, commença à comprendre qu'elle s'était trompée quand elle avait songé que James n'avait vu aucun changement dans son attitude. Elle était celle qui n'avait pas été très attentive, et elle commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi il avait été si étrange avec elle ces derniers jours.

« Alors c'est vrai ? lança Sirius avec l'air d'un enfant qui apprend qu'il va recevoir une licorne à Noël. »

Lily déglutit et acquiesça simplement, et elle sentit bientôt deux grands bras s'envelopper autour d'elle, mais ce n'était pas ceux de son mari et ce simple fait lui tira les larmes aux yeux. Sirius dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il la fixa pendant quelques secondes d'un air perplexe avant de prétexter devoir rejoindre Rémus et Peter aux Trois Balais et de s'en aller sans même avoir terminé son assiette, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui.

« Je ne le sais que depuis deux semaines... dit-elle d'une voix faible, toujours assise en face de James.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? lui reprocha t-il immédiatement, ses yeux noirs solidement fixés aux siens.  
\- Je... Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrivais pas à... Je ne voulais pas...  
\- Tu n'en voulais pas ? la coupa t-il aussitôt avant de rajouter d'un air inquiet. Tu n'en veux pas ? »

C'était la question qu'elle redoutait. Celle pour laquelle elle avait eu une réponse dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, et celle pour laquelle elle en avait une toute autre maintenant, deux semaines plus tard.

« Qui voudrait donner naissance à un enfant maintenant ?  
_ Moi, répondit aussitôt James. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi rapide, aussi sûre, aussi rassurante. Elle voulait fonder une famille avec James, elle en était sûre, elle le savait jusque dans ses tripes, mais ils étaient tellement jeunes... Elle s'était projetée dix ans plus loin sans penser qu'ils auraient un choix à faire aussi tôt.

« Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment, confirma t-il. »

Il s'était levé de sa chaise et avait contourné la table seulement pour aller la prendre dans ses bras, et là, seulement là, elle se sentit pleinement rassurée. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt s'évapora doucement, en même temps que la colère.

« Comment tu as deviné ? l'interrogea t-elle sans quitter ses bras.  
_ Je t'ai vue pleurer et tu n'as pas arrêté de toucher ton ventre ces derniers temps... Cette blague que j'ai faite, c'est juste parce que... Je pensais que tu me dirais tout si je te laissais croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je voulais divorcer.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais essayé de te retenir comme ça, protesta t-elle avec indignation.  
\- Je m'en suis rendu compte... C'était stupide. Je suis désolé Lily. »

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de s'écarter juste assez pour trouver sa bouche. Il l'embrassa avec une telle douceur qu'elle se sentit rapidement un peu désorientée, un peu ivre. Ils allaient commencé autre chose ensemble, quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir avec lui, et quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait voulu partager avec quelqu'un d'autre pour rien au monde. C'était lui, cent fois lui, comme il le lui avait dit, et elle était à présent certaine que dans quelques mois, ce serait eux, et qu'il y aurait encore plus d'affection.


End file.
